But Life Goes On
by nebula2
Summary: AU Two months have passed since the series finale and the residents of Capeside have picked up the pieces and moved on. But as one relationship is blossoming another could be falling apart.
1. The news

_Disclaimer: I don't own the character's of Dawson Creek I'm just borrowing them for this story._

_Note: After finally seeing the series finale (which I have to admit that I did enjoy) I got inspired to write this story. I've never written anything to do with gay characters before but I'm taking a stab at it because I really liked Jack and Doug as a couple, so please don't judge me to harshly on that subject. I also really wanted Jen in this story so I changed a few things but that will become obvious as you read. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Jack put his hands over his ears trying to drown out the sounds of the crying baby in Jen's arms. It was times like these when he wished that he hadn't let Jen move in with him after the death of her grandmother. He loved Jen, and his daughter too but the crying was enough to get on anyone's nerves.

"I'm sorry," Jen said like she always did not looking up from the face of her crying daughter.

"Here let me try," Jack said standing up and holding out his arms for the crying infant. As he cradled Amy in his arms he walked slowly around the room but the crying continued.

After handed over Amy, Jen had flopped on the couch exhausted. She was starting to understand why all parents were crazy. It was the lack of sleep they had to suffer when their child was an infant.

"We might have to call Doug again," Jen said after a few minutes of Jack having us much luck as she had.

"Oh he's going to love that," Jack said thinking of his steady boyfriend. Doug seemed to be the only one who could get Amy to sleep when she got into these crying fits. Jack glanced at the clock. At least it was only eight o'clock. The last time they had called him it had been three in the morning. After two hours of Amy's crying Jack had finally broken down and called him at the ungodly hour. Even that early in the morning Doug was his usual understanding self and within ten minutes of showing up had Amy to sleep. Jack didn't know how he did it.

"You know it would be easier if he would just move in with us," Jen commented from her place on the couch. Jack gave an uneasy laugh.

"Don't even suggest it to him. Doug might have finally come out of the closet but I think he's just as uptight about us as he was before if not more so," Jack told her. He didn't say anything out loud but he couldn't help but think that something was going on that Doug wasn't telling him about. He just seemed guarded and uptight about something but in a different way than it had been before. Before Doug was trying to keep hidden that fact that he and Jack were actually seeing each other. He hadn't been ready for Capeside to know that their Sheriff was gay.

That was different though now. Doug no longer had a problem with them going out to eat at a restaurant, or holding hands as they walked down the street. Doug would even kiss him as long as there weren't too many people around. Still Jack felt as if Doug was hiding something.

"I won't," Jen reassured Jack with a smile. "And you have to admit Doug has come along way in the last two months. I saw the two of you dancing at the ice house last night."

"Yeah, you and the three other customers and the employees that were there," Jack said. He had asked Doug jokingly to dance last night and had been surprised when Doug said yes. He had noticed Corey with his camcorder (probably recording the moment for his boss, Doug's older brother Pacey) but hadn't pointed it out to Doug. He hadn't wanted to spoil the moment. "I'm just glad he came around when he did," Jack continued. " I was thinking about leaving Capeside when Andie died. There just didn't seem to be any reason to stay any longer and every reason to leave. I just knew I couldn't be with Doug with all the sneaking around and I knew I couldn't deal with seeing him everyday. I'm not sure how I would've dealt with losing both of them," Jack told her.  
Jen nodded. She wasn't sure what to say. This had been the first time Jack had talked about his sister since her death two months earlier. Jen knew he missed and he wasn't the only one. Even though they hadn't been together since high school, Jen knew that Pacey had taken Andie's death hard and although she hadn't been close to her, Jen missed Andie too. Andie had been impossible not to like.

Amy was finally starting to settle down. Her crying was now only a soft wimper and her eyes were heavy with sleep. Jack started walking to Jen's room where the crib was. Jen was right behind him. Jack laid Amy down in the crib and then Jen covered her little girl up with the blanket. Jen and Jack stood there silently for a few moments waiting for the crying to start back up. When it didn't they quietly walked out of the room, Jack turning off the light as he left the room.  
The two of them walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jen looked over at her best friend. She didn't know how she could've gotten through these last few weeks without Jack. He had not only giving her a place to stay but had been a tremendous help with Amy. It had been Jack who had insisted she come back to Capeside with him after her grandmother had passed away even though it wasn't hard to convince her. Without Grams, Jen really didn't have any other family to turn to for help raising her daughter as she still didn't get along with her parents. She knew she couldn't endure their endless lectures.

"So is Doug a good kisser?" Jen asked out of the blue. She just wanted to break the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Where did that question come from?" Jack said opening his eyes and looking over at her.

"Oh its just something I've been wondering ever since I was fifteen. He's hot even if he is gay," Jen told him admitting to the silly school girl crush she had secretly had on Pacey's older brother ever since moving to Capeside. She knew if Pacey had ever found out he would have never let her live it down.

"Yeah, he's a good kisser," Jack told her with a smile.

"Must run in the family. So's Pacey."

"I'll take you're word for that," Jack said absently and then her words registered. "Wait a second when did you ever kiss Pacey?" Jack asked although with the numerous love triangles in his little group he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Which time would you like to hear about?" Jen asked him more than willing to talk about the past with him.

* * *

"Now are you absolutely sure about this before I go telling people?" Pacey asked Joey as the two of them walked up the sidewalk toward the Icehouse. It was late but he had seen the lights on so he knew Doug was still there overseeing clean-up and locking up for him. Doug didn't know much about the restaurant business but his employees, even though they were young, were quite capable of keeping things running with the little incentive that the Sheriff would be checking up on them.

"I'm absolutely positive," Joey told him with a smile. "Never been more sure of something in my life."

"Great," Pacey siad smiling and pulling her close. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Things were wonderful. They couldn't be better, he thought as he looked toward the Icehouse again. Suddenly his smile faded.

"Pace, what's wrong?" Joey asked as she saw the smile on his face disappear. When he didn't answer she followed his gaze to the front door of the Icehouse. What she saw sent a shiver down her spine.

A fake cop badge was stuck to the front door by a knife. Joey watched as Pacey walked to the front door and grabbed the hilt of the knife. Joey didn't think it was possible but as Pacey looked at the knife the look on his face got angrier. Forgetting about Joey, Pacey grabbed the door handle and stormed in with Joey right behind him still trying to figure out what was going on.

As Pacey stormed in Corey and Jill, who were cleaning the tables looked up but quickly went back to the tables when they saw the look on their boss's face. They had never seen him so angry.

Pacey strode across the restaurant to the bar where Doug was helping out by wiping it down. He too looked up from his work as the door flew opened. One look at his brother and he knew something was wrong. Before he could ask anything though Pacey spoke up.

"How long has stuff like this been going on?" Pacey demanded as he tossed the knife and badge with a hole in the center down on the top of the bar. Joey couldn't hold back a gasp as she saw what was written on the hilt of the knife - die fag.

Doug looked down at the items and then back at his brother. He wasn't surprised because this wasn't the first time something like this had happened and not just here but at his house and the station too. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone though and he hated that his brother had to find out, especially like this.

"Pacey, it's nothing..." Doug started.

"Nothing," Pacey said in disbelief. "A cop badge with a hole through it is nothing too you. I consider that a threat but if you don't could please explain to me what you would consider a threat."

"Pacey, don't worry about. I can handle it," Doug told him not wanting to admit that he was scared. Scared for himself and scared for those he loved. He didn't want them involved and that was why he had kept everything to himself.

"Doug, this could be serious," Pacey said although he didn't really think he had to point that out to his brother.

"Pacey, all it is, is an idle threat," Doug told his brother. "I knew not everyone in Capeside was going to be happy about me and Jack seeing each other. Why do you think I hid it for so long? I expected stuff like this Pacey. Just let it go."

"Let it go. How can you say that?" Pacey said. He was about to say something else when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at Joey's concerned face. The look in her eyes was telling him not to say something he was going to regret. "Doug, why didn't you let me know what was going on? Why did you shut me out?" he asked instead letting his concern for his brother replace his anger.

"I didn't want to worry you," Doug told him. "And the two of you can't tell anyone else?" Doug said looking at his brother and Joey.

"But Jack..." Joey began.

"Especially not Jack," Doug said quickly cutting her off. "Promise me," he demanded.

"Okay, I promise," Joey said. Pacey's brother had always scared her a little bit because of his intensity. His piercing blue eyes were scaring her now.

"Pacey?" Doug said looking at his brother.

"I don't know," Pacey said uncertainly his eyes resting on the words written on the knife. Those words scared him and he knew they were scaring his brother even if he was trying to hide it.

"Pace please, do this for me," Doug begged.

Pacey let out a sigh. "On one condition Doug. You don't shut me out anymore. If anything else happens you let me know. I want to be there for Doug and if anything happens..." Pacey trailed off not wanting to finish the thought.

"Okay, Pacey, but you can't tell anyone else."

"I promise. Not a word to another soul." Pacey said. He had a feeling that this was one promise he was going to regret making but he had just made it.

"Now what are the two of you doing here. You weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow Pace?" Doug asked trying to change the subject. Pacey had gone to New York to visit Joey but he hadn't been expecting her to come back with him.

Pacey suddenly felt the joy of the night come back and a smile slowly came back to his face. "I just couldn't wait to share the great news," Pacey said happily remembering the original reason he had stopped by. "Doug I would like you to meet my fiancé," Pacey said indicating Joey beside him. Despite the events of the night Joey had to smile herself. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy.

"Are you serious?" Doug asked in disbelief. He didn't think his brother would actually ever get around to asking anyone to marry him or someone would actually say yes to him for that matter.

Joey held her hand out to show Doug the ring on her finger. Doug quickly hopped over the bar and gave his little brother a hug.

"Congratulations," he told him.

"Thanks," Pacey said returning his brother's hug. "Doug I want you to be my best man."

"I'd be honored," Doug told him. Doug released his brother and hugged Joey.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Doug told them both as he released Joey. There were a dozen questions that came to mind but Doug figured now wasn't the time to bring them up.

"How about we finish cleaning up this place and celebrate," Pacey suggested. He wanted to tell his mother and Bessie and Bodie but he didn't think that they would appreciate being woken up.

"Sounds good," Doug told him as he was off the following day.

"Corey, Jill, why don't the two of you call it a night," Pacey called to his two employees who were as far away from the group as they could get. "We'll finish up here."

"Okay," Jill said.

"Thanks, Mr. Witter," Corey said.

The two teenagers quickly headed to the back to get their stuff and disappear for the night.

"We got work to do Mr. Witter," Joey said handing him an apron and a dishrag. Pacey just laughed and put the apron on.

"Yes ma'am," he told her throwing in a little salute which got him a playful punch on the arm.


	2. Another threat

Triple-H's-girl - thanks for the compliment. Here's your update.

Yelak- I'm glad to hear you like the story. I really liked what you have written so far of Coming Out to Capeside. Hope you continue that story.

Kelcb26- I'm glad you like the story and I also liked Andie but I wanted to keep Jen without completely changing the storyline of the finale so someone had to die. And I'm glad to hear you liked Learning the Truth.

* * *

The morning sun streaming in through the window woke Joey up. It took her a moment to figure out where she was. They were in Pacey's room at the house he shared with his brother. Beside her Pacey still lay sleeping, his arms around her. Even though she was awake she had no intention of getting up. She was perfectly content with where she was. Downstairs she could hear Doug moving about in the kitchen, presumably getting breakfast ready. Joey held her left hand out in front of her to admire the diamond on it again.

"It is a beautiful ring isn't it," Pacey whispered in her ear snuggling up closer to her.

"Yeah it is," she said loving the feel of his breath on her neck. She wondered why it took her so long to realize that Pacey was the one for her. This just felt so right. She didn't want to leave the peace and security of his arms.

"Bet you didn't think I had that good of taste did you," Pacey said.

"Well, you did choose me didn't you?"

"Yeah, I sure did," Pacey told her giving her a kiss. The kiss was interrupted by a crash from downstairs. With a sigh, Pacey threw the blanket back and climbed out of bed. "I should go make sure everything is okay," he told Joey.

Joey nodded knowing he was right but not wanting him to go. She watched as Pacey pulled on a T-shirt to go with his sweat pants and headed out of the room.

"Doug," Pacey called out as he walked down the steps. He didn't get an answer and Pacey quickened his pace.

Pacey came into the kitchen to find his brother standing near the counter, his face pale, a shattered glass on the counter and on the floor at his feet. Pacey saw blood on his brother's left hand, where he probably cut it on the broken glass. Pacey grabbed nearby dish towel and used it to put pressure on the cut.

"Doug, are you alright?" Pacey asked him.

"What, yeah I'm fine," Doug answered seeming to come out of a daze. He pulled his hand away from his brother but he was still staring toward the window. Pacey followed his brother's gaze and saw what had his brother so shaken.

On the window, written so it could be read from the inside, was another message. The words were written in drippy red letters. The words read - It's only a matter of time. Life is short.

"This is getting old real quick," Pacey muttered as he grabbed the paper towels off the counter and got the windex out from underneath the sink. With his cleaning supplies in hand Pacey headed outside brushing past Joey who was now standing in the kitchen doorway. She had seen the words herself and they shook her up as much as the words on the knife had the night before.

Joey tried to put her feelings aside by getting her mind off the ominous words. She had seen the first aid stuff in the bathroom cabinet while getting ready for bed last night, so she headed upstairs to grab some stuff to take care of the cut on Doug's hand.

When Joey got back down to the kitchen Doug was running his hand under water from the sink try to clean up some of the blood. As she walked over to the sink she couldn't help but glance at the window again. She watched as some of the words disappeared as Pacey cleaned the window. She wished the memory of the words would disappear that easily.

Doug turned the water off and Joey grabbed a clean towel and started patting his hand dry. Doug didn't try to resist her help. Joey was glab to see that the cut wasn't that deep and that most of the bleeding had stopped.

"Sit down at the table and I'll bandage it for you," Joey told him softly. Doug did as he was told. The events of the night before and this morning had him more shaken up than he cared to admit.

By the time that Pacey got done cleaning the window, Doug had returned to making breakfast for the three of them. Joey met Pacey in the front entryway as she was getting ready to take the first aid stuff upstairs. She could see the anger still in his eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, although it was awkward as they both still had things in their hands.

"It's going to be okay," she told him softly.

"I hope you're right," Pacey told her not believing it at all. He knew he had to convince Doug to do something about these threats before is escalated much further.

"I'm going to go change and put this stuff away," Joey told him giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay," Pacey told her. "I love you," he told her.

"I know," Joey whispered and then headed back upstairs for the second time that morning.

Pacey walked into the kitchen. He sat the paper towels and put the windex back under the sink. As his brother started setting the food on the table Pacey watched his hands.

"Doug," Pacey started to say turning the water off.

"Pacey, please don't start. I don't want anyone else involved in this," Doug told him cutting him off.

"It's a mistake Doug. This isn't going to go away unless you do something about. Figure out who is behind these threats."

"Just let me handle this, okay Pacey." Doug told him. "Breakfast is ready. Where's Joey?" Doug said changing the subject and telling his brother that the conversation was over.

"Upstairs changing. She'll be down in a minute."

"So, who are we going to tell first. My parents or Bessie and Bodie," Pacey said as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car after breakfast. They had already decided to leave Jen and Jack as the last ones as they figured they were going to get tied up the longest at their place.

" I also want to stop by and tell Mrs. Leery," Joey told him. Mrs. Leery had been like a Mom to her growing up after her own mother died.

"You know, if we tell her then maybe we can have her tell Dawson for us," Pacey said thoughtful. Both of them were dreading telling Dawson about their engagement. They weren't sure how he was going to take it but more than likely he wasn't going to take it well.

"Pacey, we're not going to do that," Joey said hitting Pacey on the arm.

"It was just an idea," Pacey said holding his hand up in defense. "Okay so of the people we actually know how to tell, whose first?" Pacey asked getting back to their present task.

"Why don't we go out and tell your parents first," Joey said. As much as she wanted to tell Bessie she wanted to get over facing John Witter first. He and Pacey were getting along better but Joey could tell that even Pacey wasn't looking forward to seeing his father today. Joey couldn't help but wonder how John Witter was going to react to her becoming part of the family. He had arrested her father not once, but twice for drugs. She had a feeling that John Witter wasn't exactly going to be welcoming her to the family with open arms.

"Sounds good. We'll let the others cheer us back up after my father gets through with us," Pacey said starting the car. His words did nothing to make Joey feel better about their upcoming encounter.

Pacey pulled the car out of the driveway and headed toward his parents' house. He looked over at Joey who looked kind of glum. Pacey reached out and took her hand.

"Oh come on, its not going to be that bad," Pacey told her. "We'll tell them. My mom will be estactic - she adores you, and my Dad will grumble about something how I'm not mature enough to be married and we're making a mistake and then we'll leave," he told her.

"I hope you're right," Joey said.

"No matter what happens, just remember that I love you," Pacey told her.

"And I love you," Joey told him and leaned over and kissed his cheek real quick.


	3. Family dynamics

Pacey stood next to Joey, leaning up against the front porch banister waiting for his parents' reactions. He had just told them about his and Joey's engagement. His Mom hoped up out of her seat and gave her youngest son a hug.

"That's great honey. I'm so happy for you," Erica Witter told him. She let go of her hug and hugged Joey.

"Welcome to the family," she said giving Joey a hug.

"Thank-you Mrs. Witter," Joey said a little uncomfortable even though she was happy that at least Pacey's mother was accepting of her.

Pacey looked away from Joey and his Mom and looked over to his father. His father hadn't said anything yet which was scaring Pacey. He'd take his father yelling at him, telling him he was a loser, over this silence. At least if his father was yelling he would know how he felt.

"Isn't this great honey," Erica Witter said.

"Oh, yeah just wonderful," John Witter muttered although all three of them heard the comment. Pacey reached out and put his arms around Joey's shoulders.

"What kind of comment is that?" Erica Witter responded.

"Mom just let it go," Pacey said. He could just see this situation deteriorating quickly.

"My 'son'," John Witter said with a sarcastic edge on the word son, "still afraid of the truth. I'm starting to wish I didn't even have a son. You know your sisters never gave me any grief," John Witter said.

"As I recall, they all moved away," Pacey said unable to hold his tongue.

"Maybe you and Doug should follow their example. Lord know the two of you are an embarrassment to have around Capeside anymore," John Witter said. "Doug is dating a guy and now you're going to go and marry the daughter of a convicted felon."

Pacey started seeing red. Putting him down was one thing. He was use to it but that comment about Joey was over the line. Pacey took a step toward his father, ready to hit him but he felt a hand on his arm.

"Pacey, don't," Joey said softly. Although the words hurt, Joey hadn't expected much else from Pacey's father. She didn't want Pacey to hit his father over it though. It wasn't worth it. Besides, knowing John Witter, he might even have Pacey arrested for assault.

Pacey hesitated, shooting daggers at his father. He had thought he and his father had been getting along pretty well. After he had retired, John Witter had loosened up a little. He hadn't been so intense and he had been more opened. He had even offered to co-sign on the loan Pacey had taken out to open the Ice House but Pacey had decided in the long run he would be better off indebted to Doug for that than his father. He was finding out today that he had made the right decision.

"Oh, you're already letting the woman control the relationship," John Witter remarked. "Are you sure you're not gay too?" John asked letting Pacey know that he thought Pacey was being weak. Pacey had heard that line of thought from John Witter enough in the last few months in the few conversations he had with Doug.

Pacey chose to ignore the comment. Instead he turned to his mother. "Mom, we need to be going. I'll call you sometime," he told her giving her another hug.  
"Okay. Congratulations. I'm really happy for you." Erica told him. She let her son go and then gave Joey another hug. "Don't let him get to you, honey," she whispered to Joey.

"I won't," Joey told her returning the hug. She was secretly wondering what Erica Witter had ever seen in John Witter which reminded her of her own parents. How could someone as sweet as her mother had been fall for someone like her father. It just didn't make any sense.

"When you start planning the wedding let me know. I'd love to help out."

"I will," Joey told her smiling as Pacey took her arm and started leading her back to the car.

"Well, that went well," Pacey said sarcastically as he opened the door for her. "I'm starting to wonder how Bessie is going to react to me - the village idiot, marrying her little sister."

"You're not the village idiot anymore Pacey. Come on, look at the business you own. A successful business I might add." She told him as he walked around the car to the driver's side.

"Yeah, but even the business hasn't kept me out of trouble. I have told you about the few, tiny little flings with women of the community that I probably shouldn't have been around."

"Yes Pacey, I know about you're flings with some of the married women of Capeside over the past few years."

"Okay, just making sure. I don't want Bessie to have any surprises to throw at us," he told her starting up the car.

"Oh, I'm sure she can probably come up with something wild that you haven't told me about."

"Yeah, well you know there was that guy I went out with a couple of times. You know Jack and Doug just seemed so happy I wanted to see what I was missing," Pacey told her cringing as she slugged him in the arm.

"That is so not funny," Joey told him. "If you recall, I've already dated one guy who turned out to be gay."

"Yeah, that's right. You and Dougie have something in common after all. You could swap stories about what its like to date Jack."

"I'm choosing not to go there," Joey told him looking straight ahead although she knew Pacey had a huge silly grin on his face. That grin was a trademark of his afterall.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Bess's place. As Pacey pulled the car up behind Bess's truck, they saw her sitting on the front porch. Alexander and Lily were playing a game of catch in the yard nearby.

Pacey and Joey got out of the car and headed toward the front porch hand in hand. They never made it to the porch as Bessie came flying down the porch steps and threw her arms around her sister.

"Joey, this is a surprise. I didn't know you were coming home this weekend," Bessie said releasing her sister from the hug and holding her at arm's length.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a planned trip," Joey admitted. "Is Bodie home."

"No, he's helping Jeff Hawkins out with painting his shed," Bessie told her. "Okay, what's going on?" Besise asked looking from Joey to Pacey who was standing near-by watching their sisterly reunion.

"Bessie, Pacey asked me to marry him," Joey said holding up her left hand to show her sister the ring. "And I said yes."

Bessie didn't say anything at first, just stared at the ring on Joey's hand. Joey was starting to wonder if she had been wrong about her sister being happy for them but than Bessie swept Joey up in another hug.

"That's wonderful," Bessie told her. She let Joey go and then gave Pacey a hug. "You treat my sister right you hear," she told him.

"You got it," Pacey told her.

"Can the two of you sit for awhile and keep me company. I want to hear all the details."

"Sure," Joey said. She and Pacey followed Bessie up to the front porch where they all found seats and started talking.

The three of them chatted for an hour. Joey asked her sister to be her Matron of honor and Bessie said she would be happy too. Then Joey told Bessie that she and Pacey really had to be going as they still had a few more people to tell about their engagement.

"Okay. Why don't the two of you have dinner with us tomorrow after church?" Bessie invited.

Joey looked at Pacey questionly who just shrugged his shoulders telling her it was her decision.

"We'd love too," Joey told her sister.

"And Pacey, go ahead and extend the invitation to Doug, Jack and Jen for me. We can turn it into a dinner party," Bessie said. "Maybe, your parents would want to come over too?"

"Ah, I will pass your invitation onto Doug, Jack and Jen but I think my parents are a bad idea," Pacey told her thinking again of his father's comment about Joey.

"Why, what's going on? I thought you were getting along pretty well with your father."

"Ah, let's just say he isn't at all happy about this engagement especially after finding out about Doug not that long ago."

Bessie looked a little confused but she let it go. She could see that Pacey really didn't want to discuss it and one look at her sister told her that Joey felt the same way.

"Okay, but don't forget about Doug, Jack and Jen," Bessie told them.

"We won't," Joey told her giving her sister another hug. She and Pacey started walking down the steps. "Bye Alexander," Joey called to her nephew who was back to playing catch with Lily. The two children had taking a break a little while ago and then went back to their game.

"Bye Joey," both kids called waving. Joey and Pacey waved back.

Pacey and Joey got into the car and headed over to the Leery's place. When she saw the two of them she invited them to have lunch with her. Joey and Pacey took her up on her offer. The subject of the engagement didn't come up until after they had ate. Gale was happy for Joey and Pacey when they announced their engagement.

"Have you told Dawson yet?" Gale asked them.

"No, not yet," Pacey admitted.

"We're not really sure how to tell him or which one of us should tell him," Joey said.

"Well, I think it should come from the two of you. Yes, he may be upset about the two of you getting married but its going to be worse if he has to find out from someone else."

The phone rang then and Gale excused herself to answer it.

"Oh, hello Dawson. How is everything going?" Gale said. As she listened to Dawson tell her about his show she looked questionly at Joey and Pacey. They both knew what she was getting at. Pacey and Joey looked at each other.

"You're his best friend," Joey said.

"You're his soul mate," Pacey shot back. "Besides, I think he'd take it better coming from you."

"Fine," Joey said. "Just hold my hand while I do it," she told him standing up from the table.

"Hey, Dawson," Gale said as Joey and Pacey came over to where she was standing."Joey's here visiting and she has something she wants to tell you," she told him.

"Okay," Dawson said on the other end of the line and waited as his Mom gave the phone to Joey.

"Hey Dawson," Joey said as she took the phone from Gale.

"Hi Joey. What are you doing in Capeside?" Dawson asked her.

"Well, that's part of the news I have to tell you about," she told him. She felt Pacey's grip on her hand tighten. She was glad he was there beside her. "Dawson, Pacey asked me to marry him and I said yes," she said quickly getting the words out before she had the chance to chicken out.

There was complete silence on the other end after Joey's announcement. She was starting to wonder if Dawson was still on the line. She was about to say something else when Dawson finally spoke up.

"That's great Joey," Dawson told her. "I'm happy for you. Is Pacey there with you?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Can you put him on for me?"

"Sure," Joey said covering the receiver with her hand. "He wants to talk to you." Joey said handing the phone to Pacey. Pacey took the phone from her.

"Hey Dawson," Pacey said easily.

"Congratulations Pacey."

"Thanks man," Pacey replied. "Look Dawson, I was wondering if you would be an usher. I asked my brother to be my best man but I still want you standing up there with me."

"Yeah, sure," Dawson said trying to sound upbeat. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them because he was. They were both his best friends and he wanted them both to be happy and he was starting to see that they were happy together. He still couldn't help but feel some disappointment though. There was still a part of him that wanted to be the one to make Joey happy. It didn't look as if that was going to happen though. "Just let me know when you set a date and no matter what I'll find a way to be there," Dawson told him.

"Great," Pacey told him. "Here let me put your Mom back on," Pacey told him and then handed the phone back to Gale. "We need to be going," Pacey told her.

"Okay," Gale said giving both of them another hug. "Congratulations, again."

"Thank-you Mrs. Leery," Joey said as she and Pacey headed for the front door. They headed out to their car and toward their last destination. They still had to tell Jack and Jen, if they didn't already know. Doug had said he wouldn't say anything to Jack but you never know when something might slip out.

* * *

Jen was sitting in the kitchen reading a book when she heard Amy start crying. She sat the book down on the table and got up. In order to get to the room she shared with her baby, Jen had to go through the living. She had vacated the living room about a half hour later when Doug had come over. She was glad that the two of them were so happy together but she had no desire to be an audience, so she had excused herself and left them alone.

As she walked into the living room Jack and Doug were making out on the couch. As soon as he saw Jen walk into the living room Doug pushed Jack off of him and sat up quickly. Jen couldn't completely suppress her laugh as she made her way across the living room. She couldn't help it. Doug had been with Jack for eight months now but Jen could tell that he still wasn't completely comfortable with it and she knew that aggravated Jack from time to time. She had lost count of the late night talks she and Jack had about that very subject but she also knew that Jack loved Doug which was what kept him holding on, trying to make it work. And even though she hadn't talk to much with him, Jen could tell that Doug loved Jack despite his uneasiness with their relationship.

"What..." Jack started saying as Doug pushed him away and then Jack heard Jen's muffled laugh. "Oh, hi Jen," Jack said easily.

"Hi guys. Amy's awake," she said innocently as way of an explanation as she kept walking.

"Are you ever going to relax? Its just Jen. Its not like your father walked in on us or something," Jack said to Doug just a little miffed.

"Don't even go there," Jen heard Doug tell him as she opened the door to the bedroom and turned on the light and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the crib and picked up a crying Amy but the voices from the living room still drifted in.

"Doug what is your problem lately. You've been uptight even for you," Jack told him. "Is it something I've done?" Jack asked him. "If it is, then let's talk about it."

"No Jack, its not you." Doug told him.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jack."

"Why are you shutting me out? I feel like ever since we finally stopped sneaking around trying to keep this relationship a secret that now you're trying to keep something from me."

"It's not important, Jack."

"Then telling me shouldn't be a problem," Jack said. "I thought we could tell each other everything."

"It's not that simple..."

"It should be. Doug, I love you. I want to be there for you no matter what is going on. I want to share the good times with you as well as the bad but lately I've been feeling like you don't want me to do that. You're still hiding from something."

"So what if I am," Doug said his voice rising. "So what if I don't want my life broadcasted for all the world to see? You wanted Capeside to know about us. They do now. What more do you want from me. Do you want to go on Jerry Springer and broadcast our relationship to the nation."

"God, no Doug," Jack said.

"Then just get off my back," Doug told him.

Jen heard the apartment door open and shut hard and figured that Doug had left. Still holding Amy, Jen left the bedroom and went out to the living room to find Jack sitting on the couch looking dejected. Jack looked up as Jen came into the room.

"That didn't go well," Jack commented as Jen sat down on the couch beside him with Amy in her arms.

"Sorry Jack," Jen said. She felt bad for her best friend. She wanted to be mad at Doug for making Jack feel the way he was right now but she couldn't. She was with Jack, she knew something was going on with Doug and what ever that was it had him upset. She just wished Doug wouldn't shut Jack out like he was.

"Maybe you should go after him," Jen suggested.

"No," Jack said. "The best thing to do is to just give him some space for right now. I'll call him later."

"You two are so right for each other," Jen commented.

"How about you tell him that," Jack said indicating the door that Doug had just stormed out of. Jen looked at him sympathetically.


	4. In the middle

Kelcb26 - I'm glad you think I'm writing the characters well. I still haven't seen all the episodes but its nice to know that I've seen enough to have a feel for the characters. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Anne918 - glad to see a familiar name. I'm glad to see you're enjoying my Dawson's creek fic as well as my Mighty Ducks fics (sorry about the slow updates on those but I guess now you know where I got to). Thanks for you're review and hope you keep enjoying the story.

C-Chan96- It's so nice of you to make an exception for me. As you can probably see though this story isn't solely Doug/Jack as Pacey and Joey's wedding is figuring into the story line too and Dawson and Audrey will be getting into the story eventually too. And after my last story did you really think I was going to make a nice John Witter. You should know me better than that. Well, thanks for reviewing the last three chapters and I'm glad to finally see you reading this story. I missed you're reviews. Later.

* * *

Pacey reached out to open the door to Jack's apartment building when the door flew open and someone came storming out. Pacey quickly took a step backward before he realized that the person coming out of the building was his brother.

"Hey Doug," Pacey called after him. His brother just kept walking like he never even heard him. "Look, Joey why don't you go on up. I'll catch up with you later," Pacey said. He wanted to go after his brother and try talking to him.

"Okay," Joey said not at all happy about it even though she understood how Pacey was feeling. If it had been Bessie who had just stormed past them she would have probably been doing the same thing.

As Joey went ahead inside Pacey quickly went down the front steps of the building and followed his brother. Doug had a head start and even jogging Pacey had a hard time catching up with him. Pacey found him self muttering curses to himself as he followed his brother down the beach. He hated sand in his shoes. He thought about stopping to take off his shoes but that would just give Doug more of a lead.

"Doug, we you please stop and talk to me," Pacey called out ahead of him. He muttered a curse as instead of stopping or at least slowing down Doug started walking faster. A little while later though Pacey had caught up to his brother.

"Doug, what's wrong?" Pacey asked in between breaths as he fell in step beside his brother. Doug didn't answer him, didn't even look at him, as he kept on walking. "Did you have a fight with Jack?" Pacey asked trying again. He had just jogged along the beach with sand in his shoes to catch up with Doug and he wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. Pacey was determined to get some kind of answer out of his brother. Or a black eye when Doug got fed up with him and took a swing at him. "What happened, did you walk in on him kissing Jen?" Pacey tried with a grin.

Doug kept walking but turned his head to glare at his brother. How had his brother even gotten that close to guessing what had started his latest argument with Jack? And besides, his brother's questions were getting on his nerves and wished that he would just go away. However, he knew Pacey. That wasn't going to happen easily.

"Well, at least your acknowledging me now," Pacey commented

Doug sighed. He might as well just talk to Pacey now as he would probably end up talking to him eventually anyways as there was only one other person in Capeside Doug would even consider telling, that being his friend Ted Hipkins and Doug really had no intentions of bringing the subject up with him. Although Ted had been supportive of him these last couple of months, Doug knew that his friend was uncomfortable with the fact that Doug was gay. Talking to him about Jack was definitely out of the question.

"Actually, Jen walked in on me and Jack," Doug admitted.

"So," Pacey replied. "Jen lives there and she's lived with Jack before. You're not the first guy she has seen Jack kiss." Pacey paused for a moment. "You two were just kissing, right."

"Yes," Doug said quickly. "Get you're head out of the gutter Pacey."

"Just checking," Pacey answered holding his hands up. "I still don't see what the problem is."

"Well, let's just say that Jen walking into the room was the trigger for the argument Jack and I had."

"You pushed Jack away from you as soon as you saw Jen didn't you," Pacey said, the words more of a statement than a question.

"Am I that predictable?" Doug asked coming to a stop. Pacey stopped too, and turned to face his brother.

"Well, I 've known you my whole life Doug. You've never been especially open about showing emotion especially in front of people. That still doesn't tell me what your argument was about?"

"Jack accused me of being uptight over stuff," Doug said, "and don't even say you agree with him, I already know that,"he added cutting his brother's remark off before Pacey even had a chance to start it. "He wanted to know what was bothering me and if it was something he had done. I told him I didn't want to talk about it but he wouldn't let it go. Suffice it to say things went downhill from there."

"Why don't you just talk to him Doug. Tell him what's going on. Tell him about the threats," Pacey suggested.

"I can't Pacey," Doug told him. "There is no way I can talk to Jack about this."

"Why not?" Pacey asked him. He couldn't understand why Doug was so unwilling to tell Jack about what was going on. The two of them had been together for over eight months now. It wasn't as if Jack would go blabbing it to everyone in Capeside.

Pacey looked at his brother waiting for an answer. Doug looked away from him and looked out across the ocean. Pacey looked at his brother, trying to read Doug's face.

"I can't talk to him Pacey, because there is a part of me that blames Jack for everything that is going on," Doug said quietly.

"What?" Pacey said incredulously not completely understanding what his brother was saying. "You think Jack is behind the threats?"

"Of course not," Doug said looking away from the ocean and back at Pacey. "It's just that none of this would be happening if Jack hadn't insisted that we let everyone in Capeside know we were seeing each other. I didn't want to do that Pacey, because I was afraid of what would happen. Damn it, I was afraid this would happen. That someone wouldn't take to well to the idea of the town Sheriff being gay."

"It would've came out at some point Doug. You couldn't have kept it a secret forever."

"I could've if I had kept it to myself," Doug said.

"You deserve to be happy Doug."

"Do I look very happy to you."

"Not right now," Pacey admitted, "but when you're with Jack you're happy Doug. Don't try denying it. He's the best thing that has happened to you. The last eight months you've been with Jack, is the happiest I've ever seen you."

"I just don't feel that right now," Doug told him. Doug turned away from Pacey and took a few steps toward the water.

"What are you feeling?" Pacey asked softly moving to stand beside his brother again.

"I'm not really sure, Pacey," Doug answered. "I'm feeling a lot of things. I feel frustrated that people are so closed minded about certain things. The phone calls, and other threats have me scared because I have no control over them. I don't like not having control over something Pacey."

"I know Doug," Pacey said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. He wanted so much to say the right thing but unfortunately Pacey had no idea what the right thing to say is. It scared Pacey to see his brother like this, so vulnerable. Despite all the arguing the two of them had done growing up, despite all the times that he had hated his brother because he always seemed to be the perfect one, the one that their father loved more he had all seen his brother as this rock. Someone always in control. Someone he could always count on no matter how much Doug had disapproved of what he had done or how bad he had screwed up.

"And anger, Pacey. I'm angry at myself for letting this get to me so much. For being weak, for letting Jack talk me into coming out. And angry at Jack for... I don't know what."

"Doug..."

"Don't say it Pacey. Don't even try telling me that it isn't Jack's fault. I already know that in my head but it doesn't help. I can't help thinking that if I hadn't met him, if I hadn't let myself fall for him that I wouldn't be in this situation. That I wouldn't be getting threats against my life. I wouldn't see looks of disapproval from co-workers everyday," Doug said his voice starting to break.

Pacey reached out and pulled his brother into a hug and he didn't care who saw. He wanted so much to find the person or persons behind the threats and teach them a lesson or two. But most of all, he just wanted this nightmare to be over with but unfortunately he couldn't see the ending to this coming any time soon.

* * *

"So he finally got around to asking you," Jen said still admiring the ring on Joey's hand. Joey had planned on waiting until Pacey showed up to tell Jack and Jen the news about their engagement but Jen had noticed the ring on Joey's hand.

"I'm actually more surprised she said yes," Jack commented from beside Jen. Joey looked at him. "Oh come on Joe, you've bounced around between Dawson, Pacey and who knows how many other guys for so long. I didn't think you would ever just pick one of them. I think I'm the only guy you ever dated and broke up with and didn't get back together with."

"Well your attraction to guys made that a little hard to do Jack," Joey told him laughing. She knew Jack was telling the truth and the fact that it came from Jack made it easier to take. Joey's relationships with guys had always been shaky at best and Joey knew for the most part she had herself to blame. Every time she got close to someone she got scared and started pushing them away. She was determined not to let that happen this time.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Jen asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. Pace and I haven't talked to much about that yet, okay we haven't talked much about it period as he only asked me last night, but we do know that we want to do it fairly soon before either of us have a chance to chicken out."

"Good idea," Jack said.

"Hey, you're suppose to be the optimist here,"Joey told him.

"Sorry, some things are harder to be optimistic about than others," Jack said.

"You have to forgive him," Jen said, "he and Doug just had a fight."

"Yeah, we saw Doug leaving. That's actually where Pacey is right now- he went after Doug to try and talk to him," Joey said.

"Hope he has better luck than I did," Jack said thinking about his botched conversation with Doug. Both Jen and Joey looked at him sympathetically. He glanced away unable to hold there gaze and looked down at Amy who was playing with her toys on the floor. What he would give to have no worries like Amy right now.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jack called, figuring it was probably just Pacey. Sure enough the apartment door opened and in walked Pacey. Jack was a little disappointed not to see Doug with him.

"Were you able to talk to him?" Joey asked looking up at Pacey as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah," Pacey said. "We talked but now he wants some time to himself," Pacey told her walking around the couch and sitting down next to Joey. Joey reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She knew how worried he was about everything that was going on but she also knew now was not the time to be asking questions. Not in front of Jack and Jen.

"Hey, Pacey congratulations man! You finally got Capeside's ice queen to commit." Jack told him with a grin.

"Hey!" Joey said in pretend shock.

"It was just a matter of time. No woman can resist my charm for long," Pacey told him a comment which got him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Keep dreaming," Joey told him as they all laughed.

Jen glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Well, I think I'll go start dinner. The two of you are staying right?" she asked Joey and Pacey.  
Joey and Pacey shared a look after which Joey answered, "Sure, we'll stay for dinner."

"Great," Jen said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"How about I come help you," Joey said. She would rather spend some time with Jen then to hang out in the living room with Pacey and Jack. She knew the two of them would soon be playing video games and completely tune her out anyway.

"Okay. Joey, can you get Amy for me. For some reason I don't trust the two of these guys together to keep an eye on," Jen said. Pacey and Jack feigned hurt looks on their faces but knew Jen probably had a point.

Joey picked Amy up, grabbing one of her toys, and heading in the kitchen behind Jen, leaving Pacey and Jack alone. There was silence for a few minutes. Jack wanted to ask Pacey about Doug but didn't know how to bring the subject up. Pacey knew Jack wanted to know what was going on with Doug but he had promised his brother he wouldn't say anything. It was finally Pacey who broke the awkward silence between them.

"Look Jack, I know you want to ask me what's going on with Doug, but please do us both a favor and don't. Its not my place to say. I'm sort of stuck in the middle of this, and you're both my friends, and if you want to talk to me about you're side of what is going on then I'm willing to listen and I promise it will stay between you and me, but that's all I can do. I can't take sides in this."

Jack nodded. He understood where Pacey was coming from with this. Jack remembered how hard it was trying to be Andie's sister and Pacey's friend when the two of them were dating and then after they had broken up. It hadn't been easy then and it wasn't any easier now. Jack just hope his friendship with Pacey could handle another breakup because as the way things looked right now, Jack had a feeling that his and Doug's relationship was heading in that direction.

"Street Fighter two?" Jack asked indicating the video game system. They definitely needed something to break the tension.

"Sure," Pacey said.

Before long the two of them were immersed in their video game and had tuned out of everything else for the time being.


	5. Evening falls

C-Chan96 - thanks for reviewing chapter 4. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and think that I'm getting the characters right. I'm glad you're enjoying my attempt at humor but I will warn you that the story is about to get a little more tense in this chapter. You'll have to read to know what I mean. Thanks again for the feedback.

* * *

"She is so cute," Joey said as she stopped cutting the cucumbers for the salad and watched Amy playing with her toys.

"Yeah, she is as long as she isn't crying at one o'clock in the morning and won't stop," Jen said from her place at the counter where she was finishing the last layer of lasagna before putting it in the oven. "Still, I wouldn't change anything," Jen told Joey. "I love her. I think she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

The two girls went back to silence as they went back to their dinner preparations. Though they were friends there were still times when the girls felt the tension that had been their ever since they had met. The tension created by them both liking Dawson for so long.

Jen finished her lasagna and put it into the oven. She found the timer on the counter and finished it. In her high chair Amy started to fuss. Jen walked over and picked her daughter up as Joey continued cutting things up for the salad.

"So, are you coming back to Capeside or is Pacey moving to New York?" Jen asked her curious. Jen sat down in a chair and looked over at Joey.

"Well, like I said before we haven't really discussed much," Joey said putting the cucumbers she had just cut into the salad bowl, "however, I'm not going to ask Pacey to leave Capeside. I mean he has the Ice House. He put a lot of work into fixing the place up, and getting it running. I can't ask him to give up that. Plus, I have to admit the Ice House still has a special place in my heart. I don't want to see it shut down again."

"And your career?" Jen asked as she watched Joey put a lid on the bowl and shake the contents of it up.

Joey shrugged. "I guess I just don't feel like I'm giving up on all that much. I mean I enjoy my work as an editor but I haven't really been all that happy in New York. I miss Capeside." Joey put the bowl down on the counter and walked over to the table and took a seat next to Jenn. "This might sound weird but I don't feel like I would be giving anything up if I come back and live here with Pacey. I guess I wanted to prove to everyone that I could make something of myself and get myself out of Capeside and now that I've done that I don't mind coming back. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it makes a lot of sense," Jenn told her. She new the feeling herself of wanting to get away from Capeside where everyone knew or eventually found out everything about your life. But then once you got out, you realized just how nice of a place it actually was. There was something comforting about the fact that you could walk down the street and people would greet you by name. In New York or Boston, you walked down the street and just passed strangers. People you wouldn't really recognize even if your paths crossed again.

"So have you managed to tell Dawson yet?" Jenn asked shifting Amy in her arms.

"Actually, yes we have," Joey told her. "He called his mom why we were over there."

"And how did he take it?"

"Pretty well, actually," Joey said. "In fact, he's going to be one of the ushers. Which leads me to something I wanted to ask you." Joey took a paused. What she wanted to ask Jen, giving their past, was a little awkward but truth be told, with Audrey traveling all over the place, Jen was the only female friend she had. "Jen, would you consider being a bridesmaid?"

"Does that mean I get to be with Dawson during the wedding?" Jen asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes it does," Joey told her. "So will you do it."

"Yeah sure. Who knows, maybe some sparks will fly," Jen commented.

"Jen Lindley, are you saying what I think you're saying. Does Jennifer Lindley still have feelings for Dawson Leery."  
Jen could feel herself blushing and she knew that was all the answer Joey needed. There was no reason to even attempt to hide it.

"Well, I'm running out of options," Jen said lightly trying to steer away from the awkward sentimental moment that was threatening to come. "I mean how many guys would even consider dating a single mom."

"Good point," Joey said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot," Jen said. "You weren't suppose to agree with me."

"I thought that's what friends did," Joey told her.

"That's it I give up," came Jack's voice from the living room.

"Oh come on, one more game," Pacey called. "I let you win."

"No thanks," Jack called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Amy saw her godfather walk into the room and immediately reached out her arms to him. "Hey little one. Come here," Jack said to Amy as he took her from Jen.

"I feel so loved," Jen said as she gave Amy up to Jack.

"Oh, but you are loved," Jack told her as he leaned over and gave Jen a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Joey asked as Pacey came into the kitchen and gave her a kiss.

"Wouldn't want you to feel unloved either," Pacey told her sitting down in the chair next to her. "I know how competitive the two of you are."

"Watch it boy," Joey told him and leaned over and gave him another kiss. He had a point. Jen and her had been competitive growing up. Or well at least Joey had always felt like she was competing against Jen.

"Hey Pacey, do you need any help at the Ice House?" Jen asked him as Jack sat down at the table shaking a rattle at Amy.

"I might," Pacey said trying to figure out what Jen was getting at. "Depends on who it is." Pacey had already decided that he had enough teenagers working at the place. He wasn't about to hire another one.

"What about me?"

"Are you serious?" Pacey asked without thinking. As soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Sorry, but I just didn't think you were the waitress type."

"Well, I don't exactly have any experience but I'm willing to learn," Jen said a little hurt by Pacey's surprise at her question but trying to hide it. He did have a point. "I figured it's time for me to get a job and stop imposing on Jack."

"You're not imposing," Jack said quickly. He enjoyed having Jen and Amy living with him.

"Thanks, but I am," Jen told him. "I'd like to at least be able to contribute something to this little arrangement other than a screaming kid," Jen told him. The only income she had coming in was the child support.

Pacey thought about it. He could use someone older to keep an eye on things when he wasn't at the restaurant. Doug was good about trying to help him out but Doug had his own job to worry about.

"What about Amy?" Pacey asked her. "I mean I think she's adorable and all but I don't want a baby hanging around the restaurant."

"Mrs. Leery said she would watch her while I'm working if I got a job."

"And I could watch her a night after my classes," Jack said trying to be helpful and supportive now that he could see that this was something that Jen really wanted to do.

There was silence as Pacey thought about it. He could feel three pairs of eyes on him. He wanted to give Jen a chance, he really did but what would happen if she didn't work out. He knew he would feel terrible if he had to fire her.

"Please Pacey, just give me a chance," Jen said pleadingly. "If it doesn't work out I promise to quit before you have to fire me," Jen said seemingly reading Pacey's thought.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance," Pacey said. "Can you start Monday?"

"Yes," Jen said excitingly jumping up and rushing over to Pacey and giving him a hug. "Thank-you so much."

Pacey was just hoping he wasn't going to regret it. The last time he had tried to mix business and friendship it hadn't turned out all that well.

* * *

After his talk with his brother, Doug had left the beach and headed home. The sun was starting to set, and even though he was carrying his off- duty gun, with everything that had been happening lately he still didn't feel safe walking the streets alone.

He got to his house without incident, I was relieved to find that there were no surprises left for him in the yard or on the porch. Doug went inside and shut and locked the front door behind him. He made his way to the living room but didn't glance at the phone as he walked by. He didn't even want to know if there were any messages on the answering machine. Pacey already knew about what was happening so there was nothing that Doug needed to hide from him and right now he just didn't want to know if anyone had left another threat on the answering machine.

Doug sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. He silently flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Nothing seemed interesting. And then he thought he heard a noise outside.

Doug turned off the tv and listened again but he didn't hear the noise again. Unable to shake the feeling of someone being outside though Doug got up and headed for the front porch. He knew he had to check it out for his own peace of mind.

Doug unlocked the front door and stepped out onto the front porch. The coming darkness cast eerie shadows on the porch and the front yard but Doug didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

'It was probably just the wind,' Dough thought to himself as he turned around to head back inside though. As he reached for the door knob though he felt something hit him from behind. Doug sank to his knees in pain.

Before he had a chance to recover from the sudden attack he felt somebody push him to the ground, pinning him down, as someone else stuff a rag in his mouth and a piece of tape across his mouth to hold it in place. Doug tried to fight against his assailants as he felt them trying to pin his arms behind his back. He felt the cold metal close around his wrist and knew they had a set of handcuffs. He fought harder trying to get his other arm free to fight back but he couldn't overpower the two of them. Doug felt the icy feeling of dread creep over him as they secured the other cuff around his free wrist, securely pinning his arms behind his back.

One of Doug's assailants pulled him roughly to his feet. Doug found himself facing his other assailant who was dressed in black including the ski mask that covered his face.

"I kept telling you it was just a matter of time didn't I fag. We have no need for you're kind around here," the guy said. The voice registered as familiar but Doug wasn't able to place it. Doug could see the guy had a baseball bat in his hands. The thought that the bat was probably what he had been hit with before crossed his mind before he double over in pain as the bat connected with his ribs. If it hadn't been for the guy behind him holding him up Doug knew he would've been on the ground again.

The guy hit him again and again with the bat. Doug found himself wishing that Pacey would come home or someone would come by. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he cried from the pain. He had never felt so helpless. Despite the guy holding him up, Doug sank to his knees. Everything seemed out of focus and distant.

"I think he's had enough," the other guy said. Through the pain Doug tried to focus on the voice. Tried to place it.

"Yeah maybe you're right," the first guy said dropping the bat to his side. Doug was hoping the two of them would just leave but they didn't. The guy with the bat reached out and grabbed Doug by the arm dragging him to his feet. "This isn't over," the guy whispered to Doug getting up in his face.  
The guy then let Doug go with a little shove that sent Doug tumbling down the porch steps. Doug was vaguely aware of the two assailants leaving as he laid there on the cement. Doug fought to stay conscious. To not give into the darkness that was trying to creep over him. Doug could feel the warm sticky feeling of blood that oozed from cuts from his fall.

Doug forced his eyes open and tied to focus on the light coming from the porch light. He had to stay awake. He had to hold on until help came. Before long though, Doug was aware of the light growing dimmer as his eyes closed. He couldn't do it.

'_Pacey, help me,_' was Doug's final thought as the darkness over took him.


	6. The waiting begins

C-Chan96 - yeah, I know what sleep deprivation can do to you. I'm glad you enjoyed the kitchen conversation with Jack, Jen, Pacey and Joey and thanks for the serenade.

Kelcb26- I'm glad to hear that you liked the way I wrote the intense ending to the last chapter. I wasn't sure how I had done but its nice to hear that I did okay. You know, I was watching the news tonight and it struck me as ironic that I'm writing this while all this stuff is going on about gay marriages in the U.S. If you ask me the government should have no say in who it is legal or illegal for us to marry. Okay enough of my opinion. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Erin- thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

"You're not mad at me are you?" Pacey asked Joey as they drove home from Jack's later that night.

"No, why should I be mad?" Joey said confused by Pacey's question. She wasn't sure where he was coming from.

"Well, I mean, I know I'm just assuming that you'll move here to Capeside with me but Joey I really don't want to give up the Ice House. I mean I finally accomplished something worth while and I can't just walk away.""Pacey, don't worry," Joey said finally realizing what Pacey was getting at. "I could never ask you to give up the Ice House for me nor would I want to. The Ice House is part of my past. I kind of like the idea of it belonging to you."

"No, it's going to belong to us," Pacey said as he pulled the car into the driveway. He put the car in park, turned off the headlights and leaned over and kissed Joey. Joey returned his kiss, not wanting it to end but eventually it did.

The two of them got out of the car and headed toward the house. As soon as they were past the hedges that lined the driveway though their good mood vanished. It was then that they saw Doug lying motionless on the cement at the bottom of the porch steps. Joey and Pacey both broke into a run. As Pacey knelt down next to his brother, Joey dashed inside to call 911.

"Doug," Pacey called out as he knelt down next to his brother. There was no response from Doug. Pacey reached out and put his fingers on the side of Doug's neck looking for a pulse. Pacey felt a wave of relief wash over him as he found it and saw the slight rise and fall of his chest. Next, Pacey slowly and carefully removed the tape from over his mouth and removed the gag.

"The ambulance is on its way," Joey called from the front door of the house. She wasn't sure if Pacey heard her at first or not. He didn't make any sign that he had. She felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do. Just when she was about to call his name Pacey spoke up.

"Joey, I need you to do something for me. On the cork board, next to the phone is a list of numbers. Ted Hipkins cell phone is listed there. Call him and ask him to get over here quickly," Pacey told her. Pacey knew this had gone to far now. It was time to get the police involved no matter what promise he had made to his brother. He knew Doug wasn't going to be happy with him but Pacey didn't care about that. Of course Doug had to make it through this to get mad at him but Pacey didn't want to think about that.

"Hang on Doug," Pacey whispered to his brother. He wanted so much to reach out and pull his brother into his arms but he knew better than that. He didn't want to aggravate whatever injuries Doug had.

"He's on his way," Joey said as she came out of the house a second time. She walked down the steps and knelt down beside Pacey and put her arm around his shoulder as they heard sirens in the distance. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. She couldn't tell him that everything was going to be okay because she wasn't sure of that herself.

Deputy Sheriff Ted Hipkins, was patrolling near-by when Joey had called him and so arrived before the paramedics. Joey had been vague on the phone. All she would say was that Doug had been hurt and Pacey wanted him to come over. He didn't waste time trying to ask her questions. Not only was Doug his boss, but Doug was his best friend. Ted had suspicions for the last week or so that something was going but Doug hadn't seemed to want to talk about it and Ted didn't press the issue.

Ted pulled his squad car open to the curb in front of Doug's house and got out leaving the lights flashing. He could see Pacey and Joey kneeling down next to Doug. Ted ran quickly across the front yard to join them as the ambulance pulled up behind his squad car.

"Pacey what happened?" Ted asked kneeling down next to him. He had cringed slightly when he saw how bad his friend was hurt but he had quickly recovered. Despite the fact that his best friend was hurt, he had to be professional. He had a job to do. It was up to him to find out who had done this to Doug and he was determined to do just that.

"I don't know," Pacey said as Ted took out his keys and tried one in the lock to the cuffs. "Joey and I came how and found him," Pacey continued as the paramedics rushed over to the group.

The key that Ted had tried in the lock on the cuff turned easily in the lock and the cuff unlocked confirming Ted's suspicions that the cuffs were ones issued by the Capeside police force. He carefully unlocked the other one as the paramedics started to assess Doug's condition.

"How long has he been unconscious?" one of them asked Pacey.

"I don't know, I wasn't here. I just came home, " Pacey told him. He fought back the urge to yell at the paramedic. None of this was his fault. He was only trying to do his job. Pacey knew he was just frustrated at not being able to do something.

"Okay, Pacey let's give them some room," Ted said beside him taking Pacey by the arm and helping him to his feet. He could tell Pacey was upset and he couldn't blame him. Pacey didn't try to fight Ted. He let himself be helped up and led over to the porch steps.

Pacey sat there on the front steps, Joey sitting next to him with her arms around his shoulders, watching as the paramedics worked on his brother. There words started to run together as they worked on Doug. Pacey couldn't really follow them. He could tell by the look and their faces and the tone in their voices though that Doug was in bad shape.

"Pacey, I know this is a bad time but do you have any idea who might have done this or why?" Ted asked his friend's brother kneeling down in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't care about what was going on, it was just that he knew the more time that past the less chance he would have to ever catch the culprits.

"I don't know who could've been behind it but I know why. This happened because Doug is seeing Jack."

"Are you sure?" Ted asked him noticing the conviction that Pacey had made the accusation with.

"I'm positive," Pacey told him. "And I have a knife inside to prove it. When I came home from Boston last night Joey and I headed over to the Ice House. There was a knife, through a fake badge, stuck to the door. The words die fag were written on the hilt of the knife."

"And there was a threat written on the kitchen window this morning."

"And this wasn't reported," Ted said in more of a statement than a question.

"Doug made me promise not to report it. He said it was a idle threat and he could handle it. I should never have listened.." Pacey said his voice trailing off. He watched as the paramedics put his brother on a back board.

"This isn't your fault," Joey whispered to him despite the fact that she felt guilty too. If they hadn't promised to keep quiet would this have still happened? That was one thing they would never know for sure.

"We're ready to transport. Are you coming with us?" one of the paramedics called over.

"Joey, go with them. I'll join you at the hospital soon," Pacey said knowing that Ted would want to get started on the case and probably had a lot more questions to ask him.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked torn. She didn't want to leave Pacey in a time like this but she also didn't want Doug to be alone if he should happen to come around. She had a feeling Pacey felt the same way.

"Pace, we can do this later," Ted said.

"No," Pacey said. "I've already waited too long," he told him. Ted knew there wasn't any point in arguing with him. Pacey was just as stubborn as his brother and his father. Stubbornness must have been a family trait.

"Okay, I'll call your parents and let them know what happened, " Joey said softly kissing Pacey's cheek and following the paramedics to the ambulance.

While Ted called for more officers to come out to the house, Pacey watched as the paramedics loaded Doug into the back of the ambulance and then Joey climbed in. He wanted to be there but he also wanted whoever to do this caught. The quicker he told Ted everything he knew the sooner they could start searching for them.

"Pace, can you show me the knife?" Ted asked bringing Pacey out of his thoughts. Pacey nodded and stood up and led Ted into the house. The sooner he could get this over with the sooner he could get to the hospital to be with his brother.

* * *

Joey sat silently in the waiting room, on the surgical floor of the hospital, with Erica Witter. John Witter had refused to even come. Joey couldn't help but wonder how a father could be that much of a jerk. John Witter was starting to make her own father look not quite so bad. Joey had called the Witter's from the ambulance on the way over and Erica Witter had showed up not to long after they had gotten to the ER. After they had hugged, Joey sat with Mrs. Witter in silence not knowing what to say.

It had seemed a life time until an ER doctor made their way into the waiting room. Joey wasn't sure how long it had been in reality. The doctor had told them that they had sent Doug up to the OR to repair damage to the left lung cause by some broken ribs. The doctor had also informed them that besides the lacerations of the face and multiple bruising, Doug had also suffered a couple of hairline fractures of the left arm. As far as they could determine, the only head trauma that he had suffered were the lacerations but they couldn't be positive until Doug regained consciousness and that they would know more after the surgery.

A nurse had then come in and led them up to the small waiting room they were sitting in now. After they were left alone it occurred to Joey that there were other people she should call. She had called Bessie and then Jack and Jen and finally Doug's and Pacey's three sisters. Being out of state it was going to take awhile for Kerry, Amber, and Gretchen to get there.

Bessie had arrived shortly after that with Mrs. Leery. They had left Alex and Lily at the home with Gail's new husband. They had all shared hugs and then went back to the silently sitting and waiting.

Joey stood up quickly when she saw Pacey walk in with Ted Hipkins right behind him. She was glad that he was finally here. She knew he was hurting and she wanted to be with him, to give him support even if there wasn't much else she could do for him. She put her arms around him and Pacey held her close, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Meanwhile Ted had crossed over to where Erica Witter still sat and gave her a hug. He promised he would do everything in his power to find the people who had did this.

Pacey finally let Joey go and then with one arm still around her waist walked over to the couch where his mother sat. He sat down beside her and gave her a hug. He didn't know what to say. He wanted ask where his father was but was afraid to ask. He had wanted to believe that despite everything that had happened between them that his father would still be there. From the looks of it he wasn't though and Pacey didn't even want to mention him. If he couldn't be there with them at a time like this than he wasn't worth it.

"How's Doug?" Pacey asked her softly. She repeated to him what the doctor had told her down in the ER and then the silence returned to the room.

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps. Pacey looked toward the door way to see Jack and Jen, with Amy in her arms, walk into the room. Suddenly angry, Pacey stood up and took a couple steps toward them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pacey asked angrily.


	7. Placing the Blame

Kelcb26 - I'm glad someone agrees with me that John Witter would not be accepting of Doug. Glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the lack of updates. Part of the blame is on the trouble has been having lately though (but part of it is me too.)

Anne918- thanks for reviewing the last three chapters. Hmm, breaking Jack and Doug up. I wouldn't do that (*smirking*). As for how the story ends you'll just have to wait and see.

C-chan96 - so you finally got around to gracing me with you reviews. (I'm glad you liked my other story "A knife in the Dark". Figured I would say that now as right now it is definitely a one shot (who knows what will happen in the future though depends on what people think). Now please relax a little bit - Pacey is only angry at Jack not Jen.

* * *

No one in the waiting room moved or spoke. Pacey's question had taken them all by surprise. No one was quite sure what he meant by it, least of all Jack. Doug was his boyfriend, of course Jack would be at the hospital. And just why was Pacey so angry with him?

Jen held Amy a little bit closer but didn't move from her spot. She had seen Pacey mad a few times but never this angry. He was actually kind of scaring her but she wasn't about to leave Jack's side. She didn't know how she would have gotten through the last couple of months without him so she wasn't about to leave him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Jack said confused. "Doug's hurt, where else would I be."

"Man, you've got some nerve," Pacey told him his hands clenched in fists. "This is your fault and you can actually show your face here."

"What do you mean my fault? I don't even know what happened Pacey? All Joey told me is that Doug had been hurt," Jack said still trying to make sense of what was going on.

Joey had left her spot on the couch and now stood behind Pacey. She had one hand resting on his shoulder. "Pacey, this isn't the best time. You're upset and you're not thinking clearly. Just let it go," she told him softly.

Pacey heard her words, and for the first time realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. Maybe she was right. Still he didn't really want Jack here.  
"I'm taking a walk," Pacey said to no one in particular as he brushed past Jack and toward the doorway he and Jen had just entered. Pacey stopped just before reaching it and turned back toward Jack. "When I get back, I don't want to see you here," he told Jack and Jack knew that he meant it.

Jack watched his friend leave and then turned to Joey who had decided not to follow Pacey. She knew as upset as Pacey was that he needed some time to himself. All following him would accomplish was getting into a fight with him herself.

"Joey, what is going on?" Jack asked her. She took her gaze off the doorway that Pacey had just walked through and back to Jack who was standing in front of her.

Joey took Jack's arm and led him over to a nearby couch on one side of the room. She sat down and motioned for Jack to sit down next to her. Jen had followed them and sat down next to Jack.

"Somebody beat Doug up tonight," Joey told him getting right to the point. There was no easy way to break the news to him anyway. "Pacey and I found him when we came home tonight."

"Oh no," Jen said involuntarily.

"How bad?" Jack asked, which was the first question he had thought of. Other questions quickly followed. Why? Who did it? But those questions could wait for now.

"It's pretty bad, Jack," Joey told him. "He was unconscious when we got there and as far as I know has yet to regain consciousness. He's in surgery right now to repair damage to his lung. He has several broken ribs, and some hairline fractures of his left arm. They're not sure of the extent of the head trauma yet."

"Joey, what aren't you saying?" Jack asked her knowing that she knew more but didn't know how to say it.

"Jack we're pretty sure it was hate crime, that someone did this because Doug is gay."

"How do you know?"

"Doug's been getting threats lately. I've seen two since coming back last night and I don't know how many others there have been."

"What kind of threats?" Jen asked.

"Well, last night when Pace and I showed up at the Ice House there was a fake badge with a knife through it stuck to the door. The words 'die fag' was on the hilt." She didn't mention the words on the kitchen window that morning. She wanted to forget the sight of the eerie words. Describing them would only make them seem more real and harder to forget.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Jack asked more to himself than anyone else. His words from their argument earlier that night came back to him. 'I feel like ever since we finally stopped sneaking around trying to keep this relationship a secret that now you're trying to keep something from me' was what Jack had said to Doug and those words had started their argument. He knew now that he had been right. The threats were what Doug had been trying to hide from him. Jack still didn't understand why though.

"I don't know Jack," Joey said answering him anyway. "He made me and Pace promise not to tell anyone. I guess he didn't want anyone else to worry."

"So Pacey is right, this is my fault," Jack said.

"I didn't say that," Joey said defensively.

"I know you didn't but can you honestly tell me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind," Jack said looking directly at Joey. Joey looked down unable to keep Jack's gaze and he knew he was right. "I'm not going to get mad at you for thinking that Joey," Jack said not wanting to have another friend mad him. "After all, I was the one who insisted on bringing our relationship into the open. Doug didn't think people would be able to accept it. I guess he was right. I just figured that people in Capeside had learned to tolerate me that it wouldn't matter if people knew Doug and I were dating. Evidently it did to someone."

"Jack don't go blaming yourself," Jen said putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Why not everyone else seems too," Jack said in frustration.

"That's not true," Jen said.

With a sigh, Jack stood up.

"Here let me take Amy home with me," Jack said to Jen holding out his arms for his god daughter.

"You don't have to leave Jack," Joey said.

"I think it would be better if I did. Pacey said..."

"Pacey was just upset Jack. He isn't thinking clearly right now. Certainly you can understand that," Joey said cutting him off.

Jack did. After all he had lost two siblings. That was why he knew his staying would only make matters worse. Maybe Pacey wasn't thinking clearly but Jack also knew he wouldn't be thinking any more clearly when he came back. Pacey needed someone to blame for everything that was going on and since they didn't know who was actually behind it Jack was his target for now. The best thing that Jack could do for their friendship right now was to not be around when Pacey came back.

"I do understand, Joey and that's why I think the best thing to do right now is to give him space," Jack told her as he took Amy from Jen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jen asked sympathetically.

"No, stay here," Jack told her. "As soon as you hear anything give me a call."

"Okay," Jen told him. She watched as Jack left the waiting room. She felt Joey put her arm around her shoulders without saying anything and they went back to waiting with the others.

* * *

Pacey wandered around the halls of the hospital trying to calm down. He wanted to give Jack enough time to leave because Pacey knew if Jack was still there when he got back he would end up making a scene again. He didn't want Jack around. Not right now.

His brother's words kept running through his mind. "I can't talk to him Pacey, because there is a part of me that blames Jack for everything that is going on", Doug had said. Before Doug had said those words Pacey hadn't even entertained the idea. He thought that it wasn't rational for Doug to be blaming Jack.  
Now, Pacey felt the same way as Doug did. If Jack had been happy with him and Doug being together than none of this would've happened. But no, Jack had to have the relationship out in the open. Let the whole town know. Doug had been right. Not all of Capeside was ready to learn that their sheriff, someone who they trusted and respected, was gay.


	8. Bedside watch

Thank you to my two wonderful reviews for chapter 7- Yelak and kelcb26. Glad to hear you both like the story. I'm glad you find the story realistic, kelcb26. That is one of the best compliments I've gotten so far.

* * *

By the time Jack had pulled the car into his parking spot on the side of his apartment building Amy had fallen asleep in her car seat. Jack turned off the car, got out and opened the back door to get Amy.

'Wish I could fall asleep that easily and not have a care in the world' Jack thought to himself as he carefully took Amy out of her car seat trying not to wake her up. He cradled her in one arm, grabbed the diaper bag, closed the car door and headed inside.

Once inside, Jack laid the still sleeping Amy in her crib and then headed back out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the nearby remote. Jack aimlessly started flipping through channels, not really seeing what was on one station before switching to the next. He wasn't really interested in watching anything but it gave him something to do. He looked toward the phone willing it to ring.

'It's going to be a long night,' Jack thought to himself as he hit the button on the remote and switched the tv from some old movie to the home shopping network.

* * *

Pacey sat silently in a chair he had pulled up to the side of the bed. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the monitor and the sound of his brother's slow breathing. Pacey held his brother's hand in his own.

The doctor had told them that the surgery had gone well. They had been able to fix all the damage and Doug was stable. However, he had come out of surgery three hours ago and had yet to regain consciousness.

Pacey and his Mom had been the only two allowed in to see him which they had done so immediately. Pacey had thought that everyone else would've gone home by now but Joey had showed up at the door a few minutes ago. Between her and Mrs. Leery they had convinced Mrs. Witter to go home and get some rest and come back in the morning. Joey had tried to get Pacey to leave too but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He still felt like part of this was his fault for promising to keep everything that was going on quiet. He should have went to Ted Hipkins that first night.

But that was all in the past now. He couldn't change what had already happened but he did have control on what was happening now and he wasn't about to let Doug wake up in a strange hospital room with no one there. Even the doctor and nurses had tried to get him to leave but when they found that short of calling in security Pacey wasn't going anywhere, they decided to leave him alone and not make a scene.

"I guess you were right," Doug said softly bringing Pacey out of his thoughts. Pacey looked down at his bother who now had his eyes opened.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words," Pacey replied with a smile trying to keep the moment light. Though he had never admitted it to anyone and never would, he had always been searching for his brother's approval more so than his dad's. Maybe because his father had written him off as the loser at a very young age. He knew that the morning he had overheard his father tell Doug "at least I have you", after Pacey had failed to win the game for his little league team. But Doug, in his own weird way, had always seemed to show some concern for him even though he had gone along with the rest of the family in seeing Pacey as a loser. It had always seemed to Pacey, that Doug had been frustrated with Pacey when he seemed to want to fulfill that role. Ever since that fateful Christmas dinner at the Leery's when Audrey had drove his car into the Leery's house and Doug had told him that something he had done had made Doug proud, Pacey had strived to make his brother proud of him again and he had finally done so again. He couldn't lose his brother now.

"I guess everyone knows now," Doug said his words a statement more than a question.

"I'm sorry Doug," Pacey said looking away from his brother and out the window nearby. "I had to. It went to far this time. I know I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but..." his words trailed off as he was unsure of what else to say. The simple fact was, he had broken his promise to his brother. He felt Doug squeeze his hand.

"It's okay Pacey. You did what you felt was the right thing to do. I'm not mad at you.." Doug told him. Pacey looked back at his brother wanting to make sure his brother wasn't just saying that to make him feel better. "In fact, I'm proud of you," Doug told him.

Pacey felt his heart swell with joy, despite everything that had happened. As much as all the times he had been called a loser had hurt, those four little words seemed to overshadow all of that, even though he didn't hear them quite as often.

* * *

Ted Hipkins sat at his desk down at the station. Except for the lone deputy who was on duty at the front desk the station was empty, the rest of night shift being out on patrol. In fact, Hipkins own shift had ended hours ago but he knew he couldn't go home, not yet. There were still to many unanswered questions going through his head for that.

He had called his wife, and told her that he was okay but that he had some work to do down at the station. She had pleaded with him to let it go until the morning but he told her that he couldn't though he didn't go into details. There was no need to worry her.  
He looked down at the paper in front of him where he had written things down. Right now he had very little to go on. He had sent the cuffs, the knife and badge to the lab to be finger printed and other than there own finger prints the tests had come out negative. Whoever was behind this was bright. Pacey and Joey had both seen too of the threats but Pacey had said that Doug had admitted to there being others. There was only one piece of evidence that gave him any hint at who might be behind this. The cuffs were from the Capeside police department. In fact they had been traced to the storage room, not yet being issued to anyone. There was no signs of forced entry to the storage room which led Ted to believe that whoever had taken them had easy access to the storage room. That meant that at least one person involved in the threats and attack on Doug had to be one of their own. Now the trick was to find out who.  
Pacey had said that whoever was behind everything was doing it because Doug was seeing Jack. After seeing the knife for himself, Ted agreed with him and even though he hated to admit it that meant there were at least five suspects within the department that Ted could think of right away. All of them had made some kind of hostile remark about gays in general or Doug specifically in the past two months since Doug had come out of the closet, that Ted had overheard personally and he had heard secondhand of other instances.

Truth was, Ted hadn't been much better himself. He knew he hadn't been the most supportive friend these last couple of months. He guessed on some level it bothered him to find out his best friend was gay although he didn't know exactly why. It wasn't like Doug had ever hit on him or anything. Ted had always thought of himself as open-minded but truth was he had distanced himself from Doug these last couple of months. That was why he had no idea what was going on. Why Doug had felt he couldn't confide in him about these threats. In some ways, Ted knew he was no better than any of the officers who had openly spoken out against Doug or whoever was behind the threats and the attack. Ted was determined to change that if he got the chance.

"Sir," called the young deputy who was at the front desk called bringing Ted out of his thoughts. "Pacey Witter is on line 2 for you."

"Thanks, Adams," Ted called over to him and picked up the phone on his desk hitting the button for line 2. "Hello," he said as calmly as he could even those his mind was thinking the worse had happened.

"Hey Ted," Pacey said his voice weary from the events of the night, "Somehow I figured you would be at the station and not at home."

"Yeah, well I couldn't exactly sleep," Ted told him.

"I know what you mean," Pacey admitted.

"Pacey, is everything okay?" Ted asked wanting to get to the reason that Pacey had called him.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Pacey said realizing the reason Ted had asked that question. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was actually calling to tell you that Doug was awake and talking to me for awhile. The doctor's don't think there is anything to be concerned about even though he may have a slight concussion."

"That's good news," Ted said relieved. "Did he say anything about the attack."

"No, he didn't volunteer anything and I wasn't about to ask," Pacey told him. "The doctor said that if you wanted to question him it would be okay to do so in the morning."

"Thanks Pace," Ted said hoping that a talk with Doug might give him some indication as to where to go next with this investigation.

"Anytime. I think I'm going to head home and try to get a few hours of sleep," Pacey told him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Ted admitted suddenly feeling very tired himself. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Pacey. Bye," Ted told him.

"Bye, Ted," Pacey said and then hung up the phone.

Ted hung up the phone himself and then stood up. He would head home himself and try to get a few hours of sleep before his shift started in the morning. With Doug in the hospital, running the Capeside police force suddenly fell onto him so he knew sleep or no sleep he had to be here bright and early for the morning briefing.

"Good night sir," Adams called from the desk as Ted left the station.

"Good night," Ted called back over his shoulder as he walked out the door and toward his car.


	9. Morning

C-chan96- Poor Jack - man I was trying to make him the bad guy. I guess I'm failing miserably. (Just kidding). Glad to hear I've got you caught up in the story. Hope I can keep you interested.

Yelak- the highlight of your day - I'm so flattered. That was nice to hear. Thanks.

Kelcb26- I'm glad you like how I write Pacey/Doug. "The perfect sequel to the series finale" - its so nice to hear that. Between you and Yelak you're going to give me a big head. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story so much.

* * *

"I'll call you if there is any change," Joey told Jen as she hugged her. Mrs. Witter and Pacey had just left to go see Doug and Jen had decided to just go home and let Jack know what was going on instead of calling him.

"Thanks," Jen told her as she pulled away from Joey and then got a hug from Mrs. Leery who was still there.

"I'll give you a ride home Miss Lindley," Ted said walking over to her from where he had been standing off to the side.

"Thank-you," Jen said.  
Jen and Ted headed out of the hospital and out to the parking lot where Ted had parked his patrol car. He silently opened the passenger side door for her and waited for her to get in before shutting it and walking around the car.

The ride to Jack's apartment building was silent, as neither one knew what to say to the other. Even thought they knew who each other was the two of them had never really talked that much. Jen really didn't feel much like talking anyway. She was still trying to figure out how to break the news to Jack.

"Do you want me to go up with you?" Ted asked breaking Jen out of her thoughts. She looked toward him realizing that they were parked along the curb in front of the building.

"Ah no," Jen said as his question finally registered. "I'll be fine. Thank-you for the ride," she added as she opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Anytime," Ted told her as she shut the door and turned toward the building. Jen was aware that he didn't drive away immediately as he was at least making sure that she got into the building safely.

Jen made her way quietly up the steps to the apartment she shared with Jack. Her footsteps seemed awfully loud in the silence of the sleeping building but Jen knew it was just because she was upset. When she reached the apartment that she shared with Jack she took out her key and opened the door.  
The tv was on and Jen could see Jack's head above the back of the couch. He didn't turn around as Jen came in and closed and locked the door behind her. As she made her way around the couch she saw that Jack had fallen asleep. She sat down on the couch beside him and picked up the remote to turn off the tv.

"Hey Jack," Jen said softly resting her hand on his shoulder. Jack slowly opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Jen.." Jack said a little confused. "Did I sleep through the phone ringing or something?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, I didn't call," Jen told him. "They weren't letting anyone in except immediate family so I decided to just come home than to hang around the hospital any longer."

"Then he made it through the surgery okay?" Jack asked letting his voice sound a little hopeful.

"The doctor said that the surgery went well and that they were able to repair the damage," Jen told him.

"But," Jack said. He could sense there was something she wasn't telling him.

"They said that he is very weak and that the next twenty-four hours were critical," Jen said quickly getting the words out before she started crying. She could feel the lump in her throat forming.

Jack got up from the couch and walked away from the couch. Jen sat there watching him. Wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. Jack reached the wall and turned back around.

"Why him?" Jack asked suddenly. "Nothing like this ever happened to me. I mean yeah I had people whispering behind my back, and giving me looks in the hallway, and somebody painted fag on my locker but nothing else. Nothing like this. I never once even thought something like this would ever happen, Jen. I mean yeah, I figured some people wouldn't like it too much, the same people who aren't thrilled about me teaching, but this is way beyond that. If I had thought for even a second that something like this would happen I never would have..." Jack let his words trail off and Jen could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

Jen got up from the couch and quickly made her way over to him and put her arms around him pulling him close.

"I know Jack," she told him softly. "This wasn't your fault."

"I'm starting to feel like it is," he told her, the tears now falling from his eyes.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone brought Jack out of the fitful sleep he had finally drifted off to. He blindly reached over and grabbed the receive of the phone on his bedside table.

"Hello," he said not yet fully awake.

"Hi Jack sorry to wake you," he heard Joey say softly.

"No that's fine," Jack said suddenly alert at hearing her voice. Jen had told him that she had promised to call if their was any change. Jack glanced at his alarm clock. It read three thirty. "What's up?" he asked fearing the worst.

"I actually have some good news," Joey told him hearing the worry in his voice. "Doug was awake and talking to Pacey and the doctors for a little while. The doctor said that he was alert and oriented and that's a good sign although he isn't completely in the clear yet but that things are looking good. I just thought you would like to know."

"Yeah, thanks for calling Joey," Jack said feeling relieved. "Are they going to start allowing visitors?" Jack asked wanting to go and see Doug himself.

"Not yet," Joey told him regretfully. "Look, Jack I have to go, Pace is waiting for me so we can head home."

"Of course, I understand. I'll talk to you tomorrow Joey," Jack told her. "And thanks again for calling."

Jack hung up the phone and laid back down in bed. Sleep came much easier this time.

* * *

Ted was back at the police station at quarter of eight that morning. He put a note informing both third shift and first shift that he wanted to see them in the briefing room at eight fifteen. He then made his way to Doug's office so that he could be alone for awhile to go over what he was going to tell them. He had spent most of his time at home thinking about just that. Running different ideas silently through his head. He had only ended up getting about an hour of sleep.

At eight-fifteen, Ted got up and headed for the briefing room. The room was packed as there was normally only ever one shift in there at a time. They were all whispering among themselves as he walked in. Ted could hear snatches of some of the conversations. Some had no clue as to what was going on while others had heard rumors. Ted found himself scanning his officers looking for something or somebody out of place. Someone who knew too many details or seemed a little to smug. Nothing caught his attention.

As the officers noticed him walking toward the podium they all got quiet. Right away they all knew that something was up as it was usually Sheriff Witter that gave the morning briefings.

Ted Hipkins looked put at all the officers on the first and third shifts as they looked back at him expectantly. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that one of these people in this room could very well be one of the suspects he was looking for.

"Okay, by now I'm sure all of you realize that something is going on and some of you have probably heard different versions of the story so let me just explain what is going on and stop all the rumors that are going around."

"Last night around eight o'clock I was called out Sheriff Witter's residence. Sheriff Witter was attacked and seriously injured last night. Right now he is in critical but stable condition. I will be conducting an investigation into the matter although right now there are no suspects," Ted informed them. He had decided not to mention the fact that it looked like there was a police officer involved in the assault. He didn't want to spook anyone or have his officers doubting one another.

"Sir," he heard a timid voice ask. He looked in the direction of the voice and recongnized the young officer who had spoken. It was Derrick Brown, a rookie who had just barely made it out of the training program for the Capeside Police Force. Hipkins still had his doubts as to whether he would make it through the probation period. For some reason though Doug had taken the young officer under his wing and had been determined to get him through the probation period. He said Brown was going to make a great police officer, and that all he needed was help finding self confidence. Ted had kept his mouth shut. Doug was usually an excellent judge of character but this time Ted secretly thought his friend had lost it.

"Yes, Brown," Ted said addressing the young officer.

"I heard that the Sheriff was attacked because he was seeing Jack McPhee, is that true?"

"Yes," Hipkins admitted with a sigh. He hadn't wanted to get into it because he knew if was a sensitive subject around the station. "The evidence we have so far does seem to point in that direction. Are there any other questions?"

Ted waited a few moments giving them a chance to speak up. When no one did he dismissed the third watch so that they could go home and went over the other business of the day for the first watch.

"Taylor and Brown, can I see you up front for a minute," Hipkins said after he had dismissed first watch.

As the others filed out of the briefing room, Deputy Jeff Taylor, who was also Brown's training officer and Brown made their way up to the podium. Ted waited until everyone else had left and then closed the door to the briefing room.

"What's going on Ted?" Taylor asked him. Jeff had been with the force for as long as Ted and Doug had been. In fact, the three of them had gone through training together and were friends, although Jeff wasn't as close to them as Ted and Doug was. Ted and Doug had been partners for years up until John Witter had retired and Doug had been elected by the people of Capeside to take over his father's position.

"I didn't want to make this common knowledge right now so what is said in this room stays between the three of us," Ted said looking at both Taylor and Brown, who both nodded in agreement. "I'm going to need some help with this investigation and I need someone that I know I can trust," he said looking directly at Jeff as he said those words.

"Are you saying that you think someone in the force may be in on this?" Taylor asked immediately getting what Hipkins was getting at without him coming right out and saying it.

"Yeah, it's starting to look that," Ted told him. "I'll give you a copy of the report from last night concerning the incident. I even brought some detectives in to go over the crime sight last night. It's all in the report along with the results from the lab which wasn't at all helpful. While the two of you review that I'm going to head over to the hospital and see if I'm able to talk to Doug about what happened. I'll catch up with the two of you later. I also want the two of you to keep your ears open to what the others are saying. If you hear anything that sound suspicious, no matter how minor it may seem let me no."

"Of course," Taylor said as Brown just nodded next to him.

"Okay, then, I'm going to head over to the hospital then," Ted told them and with that he headed toward the door.

"Ah, Ted can I talk to you, alone for a second?" Jeff asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Ted said. "Let's go in the office," Ted told him.

"I'll be right back," Jeff said to Brown before following Ted out of the briefing room and toward's the sheriff's office.

"Ted are you sure that having Brown involved in this is the best idea?" Jeff asked as soon as he had shut the door behind him.

"Look, I know he's new, and he isn't exactly the top trainee we have right now, but he is trying. Is there some specific reason you don't think he should be involved?"

"No, he hasn't said anything about Doug or the company he chooses to keep," Jeff said not able to actually bring himself to say out loud that his friend was gay. "It's just that if we're trying to keep this quiet Brown may be a security risk. He may let something slip by accident."

"I think the chance is slim," Ted said. "Brown isn't exactly chummy with the other officers. Besides, like I said I need people I can trust. You've known Doug for years just like I have so I know I can trust you and we all know Brown would have never gotten through the training if not for Doug's help. Other than the two of you I can't be sure about anyone else in this department right now," Ted told him.

"Okay," Jeff said giving in. He had said what he had wanted to say and he could definitely see where his friend was coming from. "We'll get to reviewing that report right away sir."

"Thanks," Ted said.

The two of them left the office. Taylor heading back to the briefing room where he had left Brown and Hipkins heading out to his squad car to head over to Capeside Memorial Hospital.


	10. Finding out what happened

_Kelcb26- I'm glad I'm keeping your interest. I like having Jen in the story myself evening though I'm not using her a lot. Here's your update._

_C-chan96- I will tell you this - Brown will factor into the story more later on though exactly how I'm not saying yet. You'll have to keep reading to find out._

_Phoenix Firefly- glad to have another reviewer. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I just want to say again that I enjoyed your two stories._

* * *

"His condition is about the same," the nurse on duty told Ted when he showed up at the hospital. "I don't think he has been awake yet this morning but you can go ahead in and see him. I think his brother is in there again," she said and then went back to what she was doing before Ted had showed up.

"Thanks," Ted said and turned and headed down the hallway to Doug's hospital room.

He opened the door slowly and walked in. The first thing he saw was his friend laying very motionless on the bed. There were bandages on the left side of his face covering the lacerations and his left arm was in a sling. All his other injuries weren't visible. The room was silent except for the slow steady beeping of the monitor. Other than that beeping and the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest Ted wouldn't have even been sure his friend was even alive.  
Pacey and Joey sat in chairs by the bedside. Joey had her arm around Pacey's shoulders and his head was resting on her shoulder. At the sound of the door opening Joey looked up.

"Hi," she said softly from her spot being careful not to disturb Pacey who was sleeping.

"So how's he doing," Ted asked softly, walking to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm no expert but it doesn't seem like he is doing any better," Joey said regretfully. Other than the brief time he had been awake during the night talking to Pacey, Doug hadn't regained consciousness again. She was really starting to get worried despite all of the doctors reassurances.

Ted reached down and took Doug's right hand in his. Doug had to come through this. Ted knew he hadn't been that great of a friend the last couple months during a time that Doug really could've used him. In some ways he had been just as bad, if not worse than whoever had done this.

Next to Joey Pacey stirred and lifted his head off of Joey's shoulder. He looked around and saw Ted standing across from the bed from him.

"When did you get here and what time is it?" Pacey asked still not fully awake.

"A few minutes ago and its after nine," Ted told him.

"Man, I didn't think I fell asleep for that long," Pacey said stretching.

"I thought you were going home to get some sleep?" Ted inquired.

"I did go home," Pacey said defensively.

"Yeah but I'm the only one who got any sleep," Joey said.

"I know how you feel Pace," Ted told him. "I didn't get much sleep last night myself. I just laid in bed thinking about everything that was going on." Ted admitted and was about to say something else when he felt Doug squeeze his hand. Ted looked away from Joey and Pacey and toward his friend.

"Haven't I always told you that you think about things to much," Doug whispered his eyes fluttering open.

"I don't know, you're the one that is lying in bed at nine thirty in the morning. I had to give the briefing for you this morning," Ted told him glad to see that Doug still had his sense of humor after all that had happened.

"Guilty as charged," Doug said with a smile. He looked away from Ted and over to where Joey and Pacey were sitting. "Now there is a pretty face to wake up to," he said looking at Joey who started blushing. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know Doug all that well yet.

"Well, nothing is wrong with his eyesight," Pacey commented.

"Yeah, and you look as bad as I feel little brother," Doug told him.

"I'm fine," Pacey told him.

"Go home Pacey," Doug said. "Get some sleep."

"I've been trying to get him to do that for hours but he's being stubborn," Joey said.

"See, now both of us can't be wrong can we," Doug told said.

"I don't know . . ." Pacey started saying.

"Pacey go home," Doug insisted again. "I'm not going anywhere," he said lightly finally getting a smile from Pacey.

"Okay," Pacey said finally relenting. "Joey's shoulder doesn't make the greatest of pillows anyways. I will be back later though," he told Doug.

Doug nodded to him as he took Joey's hand and the two of them walked out of the room leaving Ted and Doug alone. As the door closed behind Pacey and Joey Ted searched for the words to break the silence. Nothing he thought of sounded right but he needed to say what had been on his mind since he had arrived on the scene the night before.

"Doug I'm sorry," Ted finally said.

"Sorry for what?" Doug asked before Ted could say anything else not completely following his friend.

Ted grabbed a near by chair and pulled it over to the bed and sat down before continuing.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you these last couple of months when you could have really used a friend. Maybe if I had been a better friend then you would have felt like you could've shared this with me when it all started."

"You can't go blaming yourself, Ted. It was my decision not to tell anyone. I didn't want anyone else involved and I honestly didn't think it would go this far. I thought they were all idle threats."

"Still, I haven't been all that supportive lately. Its just that all those years of us being friends and I never even had a clue. Suddenly I felt like I didn't know my best friend."

"I'm still the same person I always was."

"Yeah so I noticed," Ted commented. "Stubborn and determined to solve everything by yourself."

The two were quiet for awhile neither knowing what else to say. Finally, Ted found the courage to ask the question he had come over to ask.

"Doug, do you remember what happened?" Ted asked becoming the cop again.

"Yeah, I remember," Doug said reluctantly. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before but he knew he had too. After what had happened he couldn't just ignore the situation anymore. Last night had been a wake-up call for him. Whoever was behind all of this was serious. It wasn't just going to go away. "I had been watching tv," Doug told him starting to tell everything he remembered from the night before."I'm sure I recognized the voices I just can't place them," he said again when he was done.

Ted believed him but he didn't say anything. He wasn't even going to mention that the handcuffs had been traced back to the police station. He didn't want to influence Doug's memory in any way.

* * *

Jack sat at the end of the dock staring out across the water. Above him a few seagulls flew care free in the air. Jack would've given anything to be one of them right now. Beside him sat a folder with assignments from his students. He had planned on getting them all graded this weekend and handing them back tomorrow but it didn't look as if that was going to happen. His mind was definitely not on grading papers.

Instead of the papers, Jack was thinking about Doug. Joey had called just before ten o'clock. She had told him that Doug had been awake again and that when she and Pacey had left he had been talking with Ted. She also told him that the hospital was allowing visitors now if he wanted to go see him.

It was after the phone call that Jack had come out to the dock. He had grabbed the folder and in his red pen with every intention of sitting peacefully at the end of the dock and try to forget about what was happening by grading some papers. He had been halfway through the first paper when he realized that he really had no clue as to what he had just read and so he had abandoned the idea of grading the papers.

Now Jack was trying to decide if he really wanted to go see Doug. What if he ran into Pacey again? Jack wasn't sure how Pacey would react to his presence today? Jack still had hope of maintaining his friendship with Pacey but he knew if that was going to happen he needed to be sensitive to Pacey's feelings right now.

There was also another question nagging on his mind. Would Doug want to see him? If Pacey was blaming him for what happened would Doug also feel that way. Pacey and Doug had talked right after the argument he had with Doug the day before. Had Doug said something to Pacey that was affecting how Pacey saw the situation. Jen had told him he was being paranoid but he couldn't help but wonder. If he went to the hospital and Doug didn't want to see then he didn't know what he would do.


	11. Going to see Doug

_Note: I was rereading some of the early chapters and found a bit of a time line contradiction so I had to rewrite the ending part of the last chapter dealing with Jack so if you read that chapter already you may want to go back and reread the Jack section at the end._

_Thanks to kelcb26 and Phoenix Firefly for reviewing Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

Joey was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper spread out in front of her when the phone rang. She got up and answered it. It was her sister on the other end.

"Hi, Joey," Bessie said when Joey answered. "I wasn't sure if you would actually be there or not but I decided to try you at home before I called the hospital."

"No, Doug came around again and finally convinced Pacey to come home and get some sleep."

"I was just calling to see if you two were still planning on coming over for dinner. With everything that has happened I would understand if the two of you have changed your mind."

Joey had forgotten all about Bessie's dinner invitation. Jack and Jen were supposed to go too.

"Well, Pacey is still sleeping . . ." Joey started to say but that was all the further she got.

"No, he's not," Pacey said walking into the kitchen. "Who's on the phone?"

"Hold on," Joey said to Bessie and then covered the receiver with her hand. "It's Bessie. She wanted to know if we were still planning on coming over for dinner or not."

"I forgot all about it," Pacey admitted.

"So did I," Joey told him. "I think we should still go." She didn't feel like worrying about making something for dinner and she knew Pacey wouldn't because she had already practically forced him to eat something earlier.

"Okay," he said with a shrug as he got a cup out of the cupboard.

"We'll be there," Joey said into the phone as she uncovered the receiver. "What time?"

"How's five o'clock?" Bessie suggested.

"Okay," Joey agreed.

"Joey, what about Jack and Jen?" Bessie asked her sister thinking about the scene between Pacey and Jack in the waiting room the night before. It reminded Joey that she and Pacey had invited them last night before Pacey had gotten upset with Jack.

"Don't worry about it Bess," Joey told her. "I'll handle it."

"Okay," Bessie said not sounded at all at ease. "See you then Joey."

"Bye Bessie," Joey said hanging up the phone. She turned around to face Pacey who was now sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why the long face Joe?" Pacey asked her. He had thought she would be glad to be going over to her sister's for dinner even despite the circumstances.

"We invited Jen and Jack for dinner last night," Joey reminded him.

"Before I went off on Jack," Pacey said finishing the thought that Joey hadn't wanted to. "If they show up, I promise to be civil."

"Well, I guess that is better than nothing," Joey said with a sigh. She had been hoping that Pacey would say he was ready to talk to Jack. To work things out with him. She was still sure that Pacey hadn't really meant what he said the night before.

Pacey suddenly stood up and put the cup on the counter.

"I'm heading over to the hospital to see Doug," he told her.

"I'm coming with you," Joey told him.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I want to," Joey told him standing on tiptoes to give him a kiss. Pacey smiled and took her hand. Together the two of them headed out the door to Pacey's car.

* * *

Jack stood outside of the room that the nurse had said Doug was in. Jen stood beside him holding his hand for support. Jack had finally decided to come and see Doug. He had come to the conclusion that one way or another he had to know. He had to see Doug. To show him that he was there for him. Jack just hoped that Pacey wasn't around.

"I'd like to go in by myself," Jack told Jen. Jen nodded and gave his hand a slight squeeze before letting it go.

Taking a deep breath Jack knocked softly on the door before opening it as Jen walked across the hallway to lean up against the wall. Jack took a step inside. Besides Doug the only other person in the room was Gretchen. Gretchen and Doug were talking but as Jack walked in the two of them fell silent.  
Suddenly Jack didn't know what to say. He had thought he was prepared to see Doug in the hospital but he wasn't. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. It hurt him to see Doug this way and part of him couldn't help but feel that Pacey had been right. This was partly his fault. He had been the one who hadn't been happy with just them being together but he had never intended for this to happen. If he had even thought it would come to this . . . he let the thought trail off as Gretchen broke the silence.

"You know I think I'll go get a cup of coffee or something," Gretchen said getting up from the chair and heading for the door. Gretchen pulled the door shut behind her leaving Jack alone with Doug.

"So how are you?" Jack heard himself asking. As soon as the words were out he silently cursed himself for saying something so stupid.

"I'm hanging in there," Doug replied not smiling. Jack knew something was wrong then. Doug always smiled when the two of them were together.

"Doug I . . ." Jack started to say but Doug cut him off.

"Jack don't even say it. I don't need your platitudes right now. What happened, happened and there is nothing anyone can do about it now," Doug told him.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Jack asked him.

"I told you something like this would happen, Jack but you didn't want to hear it. You wanted to believe that everyone would be open to the idea of us together. You need to stop living in you on idyllic little world Jack and join the rest of us in the real world because the truth is you got lucky. You were so good at football at a time when all Capeside wanted was a winning football team. You gave them that Jack so they didn't care if you were gay or not. You won games for them. When they look at me Jack, all they see is a disappointment anymore. Someone that they can no longer respect."

His words hurt. Coming out hadn't been easy for Jack but Doug was right. He got lucky when he found football. It was something he was good enough at that let people look beyond the fact that he was gay. But there were other incidents when that didn't work. Like the soccer team he had been fired from or the fraternity in college that took him in simply to help their image. But he was determined not to let Doug words get to him. This was about him this time. It was about Doug and what he was facing right now. Jack wanted to be there for him and getting mad at Doug would get them nowhere.

"Doug, don't let the actions of a few people set you against the whole town."

"There are more than just a few people who hate the idea of having a gay sheriff. I think the best thing for me to do is to resign my position."

"Doug you can't do that. Don't let them win."

"I think it's the best thing I can do at this point Jack and I don't think many people will be upset that I do it, not even most of my co- workers."

"You're wrong Doug."

"No Jack, you're the one that's wrong. You haven't had to deal with the disapproving looks for the last two months. The looks that tell you that you've let a lot of people down. The threats."

"I would've been there for you Doug if you had just told me what was going on," Jack insisted reaching out to take Doug's hand. Doug pulled his hand away though.

"Jack I think its best if you leave before something is said that we'll both regret," Doug told him coldly. He could feel the anger at Jack rising again. The part of him that held Jack responsible for this was starting to surface again.

"Doug please," Jack pleaded his voice wavering. He could feel the tears threatening to fall again. His worst fears were coming true.

"Jack leave," Doug said looking away from Jack and toward the window trying the hide the tears in his own eyes.

Without saying anything else Jack turned and headed for the door. Evidently Doug felt the same way that Pacey had and that hurt more than Pacey's harsh words the night before. Jack opened the door to find Gretchen and Jen standing together right outside the door. They both saw the tears in Jacks eyes and had a pretty good idea at what had taken place.

Jack looked away from their sympathetic looks. He looked down at the floor and walked quickly toward the elevator. He wanted to put as much distance between him and this place as he could and as quickly as possible.

Jen immediately went after him while Gretchen headed into the hospital room to be with her brother.


	12. Breakroom conversations

_Kelcb26 - well, there isn't any PJ in this chapter and I don't think it will make you cry but I hope you like it anyway. I'm glad you think I'm getting Jack and Doug's emotions right._

_Anne918 - Thanks for reviewing. I promise to start answering the questions you posed in your review soon (maybe even this chapter but you'll have to read to find out)._

_PhoenixFirefly - calling my Doug stupid huh. I guess I'll forgive you seeing as you're other reviews have been so nice and you redeemed yourself with your ppss. I can live with ambiguous. Okay, my turn for a shameless plug. I have a one-shot Pacey/Doug story posted called A Knife in the Dark. Only two pepole have reviewed so far so if you get the chance I'd like to hear your opinion of it. Thanks for reviewing._

_C-Chan96 - Sorry to say you're going to have to wait at least one more chapter for the dinner at Bessie's. I was kind of going to gloss over it but since your curious I'll actually devote some time to it. Brown does make another appearance in this chapter thought so maybe you'll start getting how Brown is factoring in although I will worn you that I didn't come right out and say it yet._

* * *

"Jack are you going to talk to me?" Jen asked. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Jack's car as Jack drove them home from the hospital. Jack had yet to say anything since they left the hospital.

"What would you like to talk about," Jack finally said. He knew he wasn't being fair to Jen. She hadn't done anything but try to be supportive and here he was taking it out on her.

"Well for starters, what just happened back there Jack and don't tell me nothing. I'd rather you keep ignoring me than have you tell me that," Jen told him.

"Let's just say that Pacey isn't the only Witter who is blaming me for what happened," Jack told her.

"Oh, Jack he didn't," Jen said feeling for her best friend. It wasn't easy to have someone you loved in the hospital to begin with but when you do you wanted to be there for them. It didn't seem like Doug was going to let Jack be there for him though.

"He didn't come right out and say it but I knew what he was getting at," Jack told her as he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Man, why didn't I see this coming. I knew something was bothering him but I just let it go, figuring that he was still uncomfortable with the thought of us. I remember how hard that was for me Jen even after everyone knew I was gay."

"You can't blame yourself for this Jack," Jen told him.

Jack pulled into the parking lot beside their building and parked the car. He turned the car off and got out.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked him when she saw that he wasn't heading toward their building.

"For a walk. I need to think," Jack told her as he headed across the road and down toward the beach.

Jen watched him walk toward the beach and then with a sigh headed toward the building. Mrs. Leery was watching Amy and she wanted to let her get home to her own family. After all if she started working at the Ice House then she was going to be imposing on Mrs. Leery to watch Amy quite often.

* * *

"Hey Brown," Jeff Taylor said putting his hand on his partner's shoulder as he walked into the employee break room at the police station. Startled Derrick Brown jumped at his touch. "Woah, somebody's jumpy today," Jeff commented.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Derrick told his partner.

"About anything in particular?" Jeff asked.

"No not really," Brown replied not at all interested in telling his partner what he had just been thinking. He didn't know his partner that well but he did know that his partner would never understand. Especially in light of everything that had happened lately.

"Okay, suit yourself," Jeff said as he sat down across the table from his partner and handed him the sub that Jeff had just picked up for him. "So what do you think? Do you think that Ted is right in thinking that someone from the police force is behind the attack?" Jeff asked as he started to unwrap his own sub.

"I guess," Derrick said with a shrug. He wasn't at all comfortable with giving his opinions or questioning his superiors. He had just graduated from the academy. What did he know?

"Oh, come on you got to have some kind of an opinion," Jeff told him trying to get his partner to talk. It was times like these that Jeff regretted ever having agreed to being a training officer.

"Is this really the best place to discuss this?" Derrick asked. "Weren't we told not to let anyone else know the details of the case?"

"Relax," Jeff told him. "Does it look like someone else is going to overhear us? There is no one else in the room," Jeff said gesturing around the empty break room. "So tell me you're opinion about what we know so far. Consider it a teaching exercise."

'Great, now I'm being quizzed' Derrick thought as he tried to figure out exactly what to say to his TO. He didn't want to come off sounding stupid. He still had hopes of actually making it through his probation period. Luckily though the door to the break room opened and a couple of their fellow officers walked into the room. 'Saved by the door' Derrick thought to himself.

"Hey, Jeff," Phil 'Smitty' Smith said as him and his partner Dru Valentine.

"Hey, guys," Jeff replied. "Have a seat," he told them indicating the two empty chairs at the table.

"Don't mind if we do," Dru said sitting down in the chair closest to him as Smitty walked around the table and took a seat in the other chair. "Ah come on Brown. Don't look so disappointed. I'm not that bad of a person to be around," Dru said slapping Brown on the back.

"Yeah, Dru's a great guy as long as you keep him away from your girlfriends," Smitty commented.

"I thought we decided to let that go?" Dru asked his partner. "Besides, like I told you before I saved you from disappointment. She might look good but she was terrible in bed."

"So you slept with her twice," Jeff commented.

"I was giving her the benefit of the doubt," Dru told them. "I thought maybe the first time was nerves. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"More like no one else would sleep with you," Jeff replied to which Dru just shrugged.

"So speaking of girlfriends when do I get to meet this new girlfriend of yours Smitty?" Dru asked his partner.

"No time soon," his partner replied. "Find your own victims from now on."

"Ah girls love me."

"No girls love your charm," Jeff said. "Once they get to know you they tend to run the other direction."

"I'm just too much for them," Dru commented.

"Yeah, that's why that Jen girl has turned you down three times since she has been back in Capeside," said Jeff.

"She just doesn't know what she is missing," Dru said confidently. "She'll come around just you wait and see."

"I'd give up on her, Dru," Smitty told her. "I mean it should tell you something when a girl would rather hang out with a gay guy than you. Speaking of which, what's everybody's opinion about what happened last night?" Smitty asked. All three knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I hate to say it but I saw it coming. I mean, Doug is my friend but this town just isn't ready for that kind of alternate lifestyle. I mean we might have a McDonalds but Capeside is still a little behind the times," Jeff commented.

"That guy had it coming," was Dru's comment. "He always has been way too uptight and serious for his own good anyway. There were probably people who wanted to beat him up before he even came out of the closet."

"I can't believe you just said that about your friend's brother. Not to mention the fact that he is our boss," Derrick said shocked that Dru had even made that comment. Not to mention the fact that his partner's comment already had him uneasy to begin with.

"Hey just calling it how I see it," Dru said with a shrug.

"Yeah, besides I wouldn't exactly call Pacey Witter Dru's friend," Smitty commented.

"Dru here spent his senior year at Capeside High tormenting Pacey and his friends," Jeff said.

"I didn't torment them, I just added a little spice in their lives. There is a difference."

"I'm sure Pacey and the others would disagree," Jeff said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Sorry to put an end to this stimulating conversation but our lunch break is over. Let's go Brown," Jeff told his partner standing up and gathering up his trash.

"Okay, catch ya later Jeff,"Smitty told him.

"Later guys," Dru told them as Jeff and Derrick tossed their trash into the trash can and left the break room.

The two of them walked out of the police station and toward their squad car in silence. It wasn't until they reached the car that Derrick felt it was safe to bring up what he wanted to.

"Dru's comment was a little suspicious in light of everything that has happened, don't you think?" he asked his partner as Jeff opened the driver side door of the squad.

Jeff looked over the roof of the squad car at his partner. He was actually surprised that Derrick had even said anything. Expressing opinions hadn't exactly proved to be one of Brown's strong points so far.

"Nah, not really. Doug busted Dru a couple of times back when Dru was in high school. Minor offenses. Everyone knows there isn't exactly any love lost between the two of them but something like this isn't Dru's style," Jeff told him getting into the car and pulling the door shut. Derrick climbed into the passenger side without saying anything. "Besides, if Dru is up to something he likes to take credit for it. How do you think Smitty knew about Dru sleeping with his girlfriend. Dru was bragging about it the next day."

"Still, we were told to report anything suspicious no matter how minor it might seem," Derrick reminded him as his partner pulled the car out into traffic.

"True," Jeff said slowly. "Hey look, if it makes you feel better go ahead and report it. If I'm asked I'll admit to having heard it too."

After that the two of them fell silent. Derrick looked out the side window. He hated being the one to rat on people but Hipkins had said to report anything suspicious that was said by anybody and saying that Sheriff Witter had the beating coming to him definitely sounded suspicious in his book. Still, he was knew here and it wouldn't be good to ruffle too many feathers. Jeff was probably right. He knew their fellow officers better.

Still, if Hipkins was right and someone in the police force was involved in the attack then how well could any of them be sure that they knew anybody.

* * *

After walking up the beach and then back again, Jack found him sitting on the end of the dock once again. He replayed his conversation with Doug through his head trying to figure out what went wrong. Was there something that he could've said that could have changed how things worked out?

He heard footsteps on the dock behind him. "Please, go away Jen. I don't feel like talking about it right now," Jack said without looking behind him. It wasn't Jen who replied though.

"If I was Jen, I might actually listen to you," the person said. Jack knew the voice without looking and it belonged to the last person he had expected to see today.


	13. Keys

_C-chan96 - yes, you actually caught my bad twist on the 'saved by the bell' saying. It was pretty pathetic wasn't it. Let me just say that Dru might just redeem himself a little in this chapter and I did start the dinner scene at Bessie's but there will be more next chapter too._

_Kelcb26 - to be honest Dru was a spur of the moment addition. I was trying to think of names for police officers and I thought of Dru and I thought it would be ironic considering what he was like in the show. Let me just say this - two guesses are right and one is wrong but you'll have to figure out which is which on your own._

_Anne918 - Glad you like my addition of Dru. He sort of just disappeared after they graduated and I needed names for police officers like I told kel so I figured why not. As for the mystery person you don't have to read far to find out!_

_Phoenixfirefly - well you definitely made a lot of guesses but you never actually did hit on the right person. You'll see who it is shortly! Thanks for reviewing A knife in the Dark. As for injuring poor Dougie I guess what they say is true - 'we always hurt the ones we love'. However I haven't shot him yet in any of my stories (notice I said yet)._

_Kate25 - Hey, thanks for checking out this story and for the very kind words. It means a lot to me._

_AnnaG1 -hey thanks for letting me know you're reading. Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!_

* * *

Jack quickly stood up not sure what was going to happen next. Jack didn't want any more problems but he couldn't be sure that his visitor felt the same way. Jack wasn't going to take any chances. He planned on being ready for anything. He wasn't sure what this little "visit" was about but he had a feeling that it might not be good.

"I come in peace," Pacey said holding up his hands. Jack didn't miss the white handkerchief in Pacey's right hand. Despite everything that had happened since the night before Jack couldn't help but smile at Pacey's truce "flag". "I'm not going throw you of the dock or hit you or anything else that may have come to mind when you saw me" Pacey told him taking in Jack's reaction to his presence. He really couldn't blame him. He hadn't exactly been the friendliest person lately.

"Well, that's good because I don't feel like a swim right about now and I don't want to be at the hospital with you're brother either," Jack said in a vain attempt at lighting the mood. Although the humor fell short, Pace knew that Jack was at least going to accept his presence here and listen to what he had to say.

"I heard about what happened at the hospital," he said sympathetically as he stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket.

"From who?" Jack asked afraid of the answer. He was thinking that Pacey had been talking to his brother which might not be a good thing for Jack as it would probably give Pacey even more reason to hate him.

"From Gretchen and then from Jen," Pacey told him. "Sorry you had to deal with that Jack," Pacey said sincerely.

"Yeah, well it seems to be the consensus around her that everything that has been happening is my fault," Jack said bitterly. "I'm starting to believe it myself."

"Ah, come on Jack. You should know by now not to take me seriously. Everyone knows not to take the clown seriously," Pacey told him doing what he always tended to do when things got to intense for him - hide behind humor. "Besides I like to stick my foot in my mouth as it improves my flexibility," Pacey added.  
Despite himself Jack let out a small laugh.

"Yeah you definitely have a talent for that Witter,"Jack told him.

"So, are you willing to forgive me for those stupid, thoughtless things that the scared lunatic who took over my body last night said. I know this isn't your fault Jack no more than it is my fault," Pacey told him. It wasn't exactly the best apology but it was better than some of his attempts.

Jack didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He never even considered that Pacey might be blaming himself for what happened.

"Unfortunately last night the real people I should be mad at weren't around and you were,"Pacey continued when Jack didn't say or do anything. He'd rather hear himself rambling than the silence that had been between them. "I know you care about Dougie and he's lucky to have you even if he doesn't realize that right now. And I'm lucky to have you as a friend that is if you still want to be my friend after the way I acted."

Jack still didn't say anything. He was too choked up to say anything. He hadn't expected Pacey to come around so quickly. Pacey's apology also brough back Doug's words though and part of him wished it was Doug apologizing and not Pacey. That part of him would rather have Pacey mad at him than Doug and the rest of him felt bad about that.

Jack could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to speak. To tell Pacey that his apology was excepted but he couldn't find the words. His emotions were choking him up.

Pacey was standing there watching him. He was waiting for him to say something- anything. He could even deal with Jack yelling at him at this point as he definitely deserved it. Pacey tried to think of something else to say. Something to fill the silence again. Before he could though Jack stepped toward him and hugged him.

The action took Pacey by surprise even though also told him that he was forgiving. After the initial surprise he hugged Jack back who had by this time had started crying. Pacey wasn't sure what to say or do. He had a pretty good idea that Jack wasn't crying over his sorry excuse for an apology. More likely he was crying about his encounter with Doug at the hospital. Pacey couldn't help but wonder how his brother could be so blind at a time like this. Couldn't Doug see that Jack loved him.

"Why is he shutting me out at a time like this?" Jack asked through his tears.

"That's Dougie for you," Pacey told him softly. "He always has been stubborn and tries to handle everything on his own."

They both heard footsteps on the dock again. Jack broke away from Pacey and they both turned to see Joey and Jen walking down the dock toward them. Jen had Amy in her hands.

"You were gone for so long, I wanted to make sure Jack hadn't thrown you in," Joey commented as Jack wiped away his tears.

"Nope not yet," Pacey said lightly.

"Good then we won't have to wait for you to dry off to head over to Bessie's," Jen said as she handed Amy over to Jack who had reached out for her.

"We're still going over there for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Why do you think Joey made me apologize. She didn't want us fighting over the dinner table," Pacey answered to which all of them laughed.

"Ah the truth comes out. Always knew Joey had you wrapped around her little finger," Jack replied.

"I could think of worse things," Pacey said pulling Joey close to him.

"Okay, you two love birds, lets go before Bessie starts wondering where we all got to," Jen said. She took Jack's hand and the two of them started walking back up the dock with Pacey and Joey following close behind.

* * *

At five minutes after five o'clock, Bessie started rearranging flowers in the centerpiece on the kitchen table for about the fifth time. Her husband, Bodie watched her from the stove where he was finishing the main dish for that evenings dinner.

"Petals are going to start falling off those things if you don't leave them alone" Bodie finally told her.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Bessie told him, although she did stop rearranging the flowers. Bodie wasn't fooled though. Bessie normally didn't get this nervous before she had guests over, even paying guests, and especially not her sister.

"What's wrong Bess?"Bodie asked as he put the spoon down on the stove and walked over to Bessie. He stood behind her, put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What if something else happened, Joey said they'd be here at five."

"So they're five minutes late," Bodie said. "You know how Pacey is Bess. I'm surprised his restaurant has set hours. I always figured he'd just be open when he felt like it."

"Bodie," Bessie said pulling away from him and swatting his arm, scolding her husband although she was smiling. He had a point. "But really Bodie what if something else happened."

"Like what?" Bodie asked trying a different approach.

"Well, what if Pacey and Jack got into another fight, or Doug took a turn for the worse."

"Okay, well I'll admit the first concern might be valid," Bodie admitted, "but as for the second just relax. If something had happened to Doug you know someone would have called so stop worrying,"he told her.

There had been a time when it would have bothered Bodie to hear Bessie worrying about Doug but not anymore. Bessie and Doug had been friends since they were kids and although he had never said anything to Bessie or anyone else he had always felt as if Doug was the competition. That the two of them might finally realize that they were more than just friends someday and run off together. That was one of the reasons that Bodie hadn't wanted to get married for the longest time figuring if that happened it would be less trouble if he and Bessie weren't married. But Bessie hadn't gone anywhere and after awhile he had gotten use to Doug being around and he had finally asked Bessie to marry him. However, Bodie couldn't deny that he had been happy when Doug had started telling people that he was gay. It was only then that Bodie finally stopped seeing Doug as possible competition for Bessie's affections.

"I guess you're right," Bessie slowly admitted. Before either of them could say anything else though they heard a crash from upstairs. "Alexander are you okay?" Bessie called out as she headed for the steps.

Bodie went back to the stove and his dish knowing his wife could handle whatever Alexander had managed to break this time. As he stirred the food he saw Pacey's car pull up in front of the house. The food was done so he turned off the stove and headed outside to the front porch.

"I'm glad to see you're here," Bodie called out as not only Joey and Pacey got out of the car but so did Jack and Jen, who was unbuckling Amy from the car seat.

"Why, you need cooking tips?" Pacey asked.

"Funny Witter," Bodie said. Ever since Pacey had reopened the Ice House the two of them had a fun rivalry going. "But no. It's just Bessie has been worrying about you guys being late and in the process driving me crazy. She thought maybe you and Jack had gotten into another fight or something."

"Fight with my buddy here, she must be crazy," Pacey said putting an arm around Jack's shoulders as the group headed for the house.

"Nah, the two of them were just busy with some male bonding on the dock," Jen chimed in with a smile. "Joey and I had to drag them away from a hug to get them here."

"Ah, I always knew you had a soft side Pacey," Bodie commented as the group walked up the porch steps. Bodie opened the screen door for them. As Joey, came by he asked her in a fake whisper, "Are you sure you're not dating another gay guy Joey?"

"I heard that," Pacey called from inside the house.

"I'm a great date," Jack chimed in.

Joey laughed and shook her head as she walked inside. Behind her, she could hear Jen laughing. It felt good to laugh after everything that had happened. If only Doug were here then everything would feel normal.

"Where's Bess now?" Joey asked.

"Upstairs, cleaning up whatever Alexander broke this time," Bodie said. "Why don't you all have a seat at the table and we can get started as soon as the two of them get down here," he told them indicating the table.

* * *

Dru Valentine slammed his locker door shut. The sound echoed through the now empty locker room. The locker room was empty because his shift had been over for the last hour and the current shift was out on patrol already. Dru was still at the station because he had to finish up some reports that actually should've been done a couple days ago. The late reports were what Dru had figured Hipkins had called him into the office for. Unfortunately, they hadn't been the only reason for it.

_***flashback***_  
_"Who told you about that comment?" Dru asked Hipkins even though he knew there were only three possible people - Brown, Smitty, or Taylor. They had been the only three in the break room at the time. His money was on Brown._

_"So are you denying ever making the comment?" Hipkins asked him._

_"No I'm not denying that I said that but that doesn't mean I was behind the attack on last night. I can't believe you would even think I'd do something like that. Now if the Sheriff's house had been egged or air let out of the tires of his squad then yeah I might be a likely suspect but not something like this. I like practical jokes not hate crimes."_

_"Look, Dru I have to ask -where were you last night?" Hipkins asked._

_"At the yacht club."_

_"Can anyone confirm that?"_

_"Yes. The Dudleys, the Charmings, about a dozen other diners not to mention the staff. So could my Mom but you might think she's bias considering I'm her son." Dru took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Here start calling people right now if it will make you feel better."_

_"That won't be necessary," Hipkins told him waving away the cell phone. "Look, Dru I had to ask. With everything that is going on I can't afford to take chances. Things are going to be tense around here for awhile so please watch what you say and who you say it around."_

_Dru nodded knowing that there was something that Hipkins wasn't saying and he had an idea of what it was. If Hipkins was asking for an alibi it meant that he was expecting someone on the force to be one of the suspects. Dru was planning on doing some investigation of his own, to clear himself if nothing else._

_"I'll go do the reports now if there is nothing else," was all that he said to Hipkins though._

_"Yeah, go ahead."_

_"The reports will be waiting for you in the morning," Dru said as he headed for the door._

_"That will be fine," Hipkins said. He was waiting for Dru to leave so he could make some calls. Calls that he knew Dru would know he was making but he felt he had to given the circumstances. The fact that Doug had arrested Dru as a teenager didn't help matters any and like he had just told Dru - he couldn't afford to take chances. _

_***end flashback***_

After his conversation with Hipkins, Dru had left the office and headed for the break room to do the reports. They had actually taken longer than Dru had thought they would which is why he was only now leaving and it was six o'clock.

Securing the lock on his locker, Dru picked up the reports he had set down on the bench and headed out of the locker room. The whole station was quiet. The officers who were on duty were mostly out on patrol. There would be one officer on duty back by the cells and then their was Al Jenkins who was the night dispatcher and manned the front desk.

Dru walked down the hallway toward Doug's office which Hipkins was using while filling in for Doug. Dru cringed at seeing the light in the office still on. He really did not want another encounter with him tonight but he had promised that he would have the reports waiting for him.

The door to the office was partway open so Dru knocked on it but opened it without waiting for an answer.  
"I just wanted to . . ." Dru trailed off when he saw who was in the office. It wasn't Hipkins but Jeff Taylor. "What are you doing here?" Dru asked. He saw Jeff drop something in the right hand top drawer. He wasn't able to tell what it was though. The fact that Jeff was in street clothes and not uniform also surprised Dru.

"Ted asked me to pick something up for him," Jeff said.

Dru nodded willing to except that answer for now. He knew Jeff and Hipkins were friends so it didn't seem all that far fetched. It still didn't tell him why Jeff seemed nervous. Dru sat the reports down on the desk.

"I just wanted to drop those off before going home," Dru said giving a explanation for his presence even though Jeff hadn't asked for one.

"You mean you actually did reports," Jeff said.

"Yeah, what can I say, I got bored," Dru said going along with his joke.

"Okay, well I'll catch you later," Jeff said walking around the desk and past Dru.

"Okay," Dru told him. He waited for Jeff to leave even more curious. Jeff had said he was picking something up for Hipkins but he hadn't left anything.  
Dru walked out of the office and stood in the hallway while Jeff headed toward the front door of the station. Dru heard him say a few words to Jenkins at the front desk and then left the station.

With no one else in sight, Dru turned and headed back into the office. He walked around the desk and opened the top drawer that Jeff had been standing next to. He knew he had seen Jeff drop something into the drawer and he wanted to know what it was.

Dru looked into the drawer. On top of a bunch of papers, in the front of the drawer was a set of keys and he was pretty sure what the keys were for. If he was right, that would mean that Jeff would have had keys that would open any room in the station but why?

Dru shut the drawer and headed out of the office. The last thing he needed was for someone to catch him in there. Hipkins already thought he was up to something. He didn't need to give Hipkins anymore reason to be on his case.

"Late night huh," Jenkins commented as Dru walked by him.

"Yeah, I had reports to catch up on," Dru told him.

"Worse part of the job."

"You can say that again," Dru told him. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, thanks. You too," Jenkins told him as Dru left the station.

As Dru made his way out to his car, the conversation in the break room earlier that day came to mind, in particular Taylor's words. "I hate to say it but I saw it coming. I mean, Doug is my friend but this town just isn't ready for that kind of alternate lifestyle." He hadn't thought anything of it at the time but now he couldn't help but wonder if those were just idle words or not. Exactly what were Jeff's opinion on that kind of alternate lifestyle?

Dru got into his car and headed for home running the days events through his mind. As he was driving past Leery's Fresh Fish though he saw Derrick Brown walking toward the restaurant. Dru quickly pulled his car off to the side of the road.

"Hey Brown," Dru called out hurrying across the road not bothering to put any money in the meter.

Derrick turned at he sound of his name being called. As he saw Dru hurrying across the street toward him he knew it wasn't anything good. He thought about disappearing into the restaurant but he knew he couldn't avoid Dru forever. He might as well get it over with.

"Thanks for telling Hipkins about our conversation and getting him on my back," Dru told him pulling Brown off to the side away from the crowd for a little more privacy.

"I was just doing my job."

"Which is what - spying on your co-workers. A word to the wise, don't go making enemies of your coworkers in this job you'll have enough of them with the general public."

"Is that a threat?" Derrick asked just a little nervous. This definitely wasn't how he wanted to start out his career.

"No, its not," Dru said. "But I will tell you this -whatever went down last night, I had nothing to do with it. I had an alibi which I'm sure you're buddy Hipkins checked up on the second I left his office this afternoon," Dru paused letting his words sink in. "And even though I don't need to tell you this I'm going to anyway. Yes, Doug and I have our differences but despite that I owe my career to him. Doug was my training officer and I thought for sure that I would never make it through probation no matter how hard I tried but I did because Doug didn't hold my past against me. He gave me a fair chance and judged me on what I did during the probation period not what I had done years ago so yes I might think that he lacks a sense of humor, is uptight and whatever else I might have said this afternoon but let me make one thing clear to you - I respect him. I would never beat someone up like that least of all him and I want to find the people behind it just as much as you or anyone else does."

Derrick was taken aback. He didn't no what to say. He had never seen Dru Valentine this serious and he had no doubt that he meant every word he had just said.

"One last thing, I'd keep an eye on your partner if I were you," Dru said thinking about his encounter with Jeff Taylor a short while ago. "I'm not the only one stating in their opinions about the attack even if I am the only one you deem it necessary to report."

With that said Dru headed back across the street to his car leaving Derrick standing their staring at his back trying to figure out just what he meant by his last comment.


	14. Unexpected Visitor

_Kelcb26 - the wait is over. Here's another chapter. Of course it was Pacey coming to see Jack. I couldn't keep those two mad at each other for long. They are great friends. As for Dru, he isn't done in this story yet so he'll be back._

_Anne918 - Glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry about the wait. I hope you think the chapter was worth it._

_C-Chan96 - This Chapter all takes place at Bessies place the night of the dinner. I hope you enjoy it. You're right if you keep guessing you'll eventually guess right if you haven't already (but I'm not saying you have). Have I confused you yet? Glad to hear you liked the Bessie/Bodie/Doug relationship. I wasn't sure how that would go over but everyone seems to like it._

_Phoenixfirefly - the clues are there the trick is finding them and putting them together right. I'm glad I have you guys guessing though. I wouldn't want a predictable story. What's the fun in reading one of those. Sorry about the wait._

* * *

As Joey watched Jen lay the sleeping Amy down in the crib in Bessie and Bodies room something occurred to her. This crib had been up in the attic for years. Ever since Alexander grew out of it. Why was it suddenly out again? Joey could think of only one possible scenario but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions.  
Jen pulled the blanket up over the sleeping Amy and then the three of them quietly made their way out of the bedroom. As Bessie pulled the door partway shut behind them Joey asked her question.

"Bessie, why do you have the crib set up?" Joey asked her sister softly.

"I was going to call and tell you but then you showed up with your news and I decided to wait a little while and then this thing with Doug happened and it still just didn't seem like the right time," Bessie tried explaining. "Bodie and I are going to have another child."

"That's great!" Jen exclaimed.

"Congratulations Bessie," Joey squealed quietly as to not wake up Amy. She put her arms around her sister and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Bessie told them as she returned her sister's hug. As she broke away from her sister Bessie looked toward the dinning room. "I think we've left the guy alone for too long. Who knows what they may have gotten into."

"Oh, certainly three grown men can behave and handle a nine year old for ten minutes," Joey said giving Jack, Pacey and Bodie a little more credit than what her sister was. She may have spoken too soon.

Jen was the first one to walk through the doorway and into the dinning room and as she did a glob of vanilla pudding splattered against the wall right next to her.

"Alexander," Bessie exclaimed from behind Jen certain that he had been the one to throw the pudding. At the table Jack and Bodie had their hands in front of their mouths trying not to laugh. Pacey was sitting quietly in his seat.

"I may have spoke to soon," Joey commented looking over their shoulders at the scene in the dinning room.

"It wasn't me," Alexander exclaimed looking at his Dad for support.

"Then who was it?" Bessie demanded not really believing it wasn't Alexander. Her gaze went from her son to her husband who just looked down at the table still trying not to laugh.

"It was Pacey," the little boy said pointing at Pacey. Bessie looked at Bodie again for confirmation but Bodie now had his head down on the table. Bessie could tell he was laughing which only frustrated her more.

"Pacey," Joey admonished from her spot. One look at her fiance told her that her nephew was telling the truth.

"I was aiming for Jack," Pacey said as if that made it okay. He wasn't going to deny it. He couldn't really let the kid take the blame for something he had done anyways.

"You missed," Jen said matter of factly which only caused Bodie and Jack to start laughing even harder.

"So pudding-launching isn't my sport," Pacey said with a shrug and his trademark grin on his face.

"We can't even leave you boys alone for five minutes," Jen said as she resumed her seat next to Jack. Joey had grabbed some napkins and was cleaning up the pudding and Bessie had headed for the kitchen for a sponge.

" I didn't do anything," Jack said defensively. "He's the one who threw the pudding," he continued pointing across the table at Pacey.

"You're the one who said I couldn't hit you," Pacey countered.

"And I was right, wasn't I ," Jack shot back.

"I needed a warm-up shot," Pacey told him turning his spoon around as if he was going to launch it at Jack again.

"Don't make me take your desert away Pace," Joey said standing up and walking over to the trash can to throw away the napkins.

"Yes dear," Pacey said placing the spoon back in the bowl as Bessie came in from the kitchen with the sponge. "Here Bess, I'll get that," Pacey said standing up and reaching for the sponge she was carrying.

"Thanks Pace," Bessie said sitting down at the table next to Bodie.

"Yeah, he should clean up the mess he made. He needs to set an example for Alexander after all he is going to become a part of this family," Bodie commented and received an elbow in the ribs for the comment. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"You're one to talk. What kind of example are you setting letting Pacey do something like that and then laughing at the incident," Bessie told him.

"You're right Dear," Bodie said getting serious. "I'm sorry," he said and then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Pacey had wiped down the wall and returned the sponge to the kitchen.

"Now, lets see if we can finish our desert without any more incidents," Joey commented as Pacey sat down at the table next to her. The three guys looked at each other and just barely kept from laughing again. The group was quiet for a few minutes, but Joey didn't like the quiet. She felt she had to do something to get a conversation going again.

"Oh, Bessie just told me the news. Congratulations, I'm hoping for a niece this time around," Joey told him.

"She finally told you huh. I kept telling her not to put it off and she kept saying the time wasn't right, but personally Joey I want another boy. Then we can really gang up on Bessie around here."

"Thanks a lot," Bessie told him elbowing him playfully.

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang. Bessie moved her chair to get up but Bodie rested his hand on her arm.

"I'll get it," he told her standing up.

"Were you expecting any guests, Bess?" Bodie heard Joey ask as he left the dining room. He didn't hear his wife's reply but he knew the answer. They weren't expecting any guests but that didn't mean there wasn't a paying guest on the other side of the door.

Bodie opened the door prepared to be the perfect host just in case but found Dawson standing on their front porch instead.

"Dawson?" Bodie said surprised. "No one told me you were coming home."

"I didn't tell anyone. This is kind of an impromptu trip," Dawson told him. "Look, Bodie I don't mean to be rude but is Pacey here. I've been looking all over for him. I've tried the Ice House, his house, and Jack's place already," Dawson said all in one breath.

"Relax, Dawson," Bodie said with a laugh. He couldn't figure out how Dawson had managed to get that all out in one breath. "He's here. So are Jack, Jen and Joey. Why don't you come on in," Bodie finished stepping aside to let Dawson in.

"Thanks," Dawson said with a sigh of relief. The whole reason he had flown out here was to see Pacey.

"Pacey, Dawson is here to see you," Bodie called out as he led Dawson from the foyer to the dinning room.

By the time they reached the dinning room, Pacey had gotten out of his seat and had come around the table to met Dawson at the doorway.  
"Dawson, what are you doing here?" Pacey couldn't help but ask. It wasn't as if Dawson just lived down the street anymore. The whole country practically laid between the two of them anymore.

"My Mom told me about what happened to Doug," Dawson told him. "I had to come out here. How is he?"

"He's still in the hospital but the doctor's expect a full recovery," Pacey told him. He was still a little surprised that Dawson had flown all the way out here because of this. There had been a time where he wouldn't have thought another second about it but that seemed like a long time ago. A lot had happened since then and although the two of them had started to mend their friendship again he still hadn't figured on Dawson flying all the way out here because his brother was in the hospital.

"Pace, are you okay?" Dawson asked looking at his friend in concern as he looked a little spaced out.

"What?" Pacey asked coming out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming out here Dawson. It means a lot to me," Pacey told him giving Dawson a hug.

"Anytime man," Dawson said returning the hug.

"Dawson, why don't you pull up a chair and I'll get you some desert," Bessie said standing up.

"Thanks Bessie," Dawson said as Joey dragged an extra chair up to the table for Dawson. She put the chair in between Pacey and Alexander.

"What about work?" Pacey asked Dawson as they took their seats.

"The filming for the second season is going pretty well. I can keep a good enough eye on things from out here for awhile," Dawson told him. "Pacey how did this happen? I mean Jack's been living back in Capeside for years and nothing like this ever happened, no offense Jack," Dawson said quickly not wanting his friend to think he meant he would have rather it happen to him than to Doug Witter.

"I totally understand what your saying," Jack told Dawson.

"No you're right Dawson. I mean yeah, Jack had his share of prejudice to deal with but it never did get this far out of hand. I guess there are some people in Capeside who don't like the idea that someone as important in the community as the sheriff is gay," Pacey said silently thinking to himself at the same time that he would like to wrap his fingers around the neck of the people who felt that way. His brother had served this town for fifteen years and he couldn't believe that just because of something like this people suddenly thought he still couldn't do the same job he had been doing for those fifteen years.

"Not everyone feels that way, Pacey," Bodie told him.

"I know," Pacey replied, "but at this point I don't think Doug feels that way at this point," Pacey told them as his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with Doug earlier that afternoon.

**_flashback_**

_"Pacey can you do me a favor?" Doug had asked him._

_"Depends on what it is," Pacey said cautiously. There was something in his brother's voice that he didn't like. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it meant but he was pretty sure he was going to find out._

_"I want you to go to the station for me and get me some forms," Doug told him and then hesitated before he continued. Pacey got the feeling that Doug knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him. "I don't plan on going back to work. I want to put in my resignation as soon as possible."_

_"Doug you can't," Pacey protested. "You love your job. Don't let this take that away from you," Pacey told him. Immediately something Doug had told him years ago, during his senior year of high school came back to Pacey._

_Pacey had bee doing a ride along and had made several remarks that day about how he thought what Doug had chosen to do with his life meant nothing. At the time he had felt that way. He didn't see exactly how much the job that Doug and his fellow officers did meant to the town. That had changed that day. Not only by what he saw on the ride along with Doug but because of what Doug had told him that day._

_**"If you ever in your life care about something as much as I care about being an officer in this town, I will be shocked. If you ever in your life are as good at anything as I am at being an officer in this town, I will be shocked,**" Doug had told him. Those words had gotten through to Pacey. It made him see that Doug didn't do his job simply for a pay check. He did it because he cared about his town and the people in it and that in doing his job, Doug had a positive affect on the lives of those around him._

_Pacey knew that nothing had changed. Doug still cared about his job as much as he ever did. He still cared about the people of their community. He knew that if Doug quit his job he would be miserable. He wasn't about to let that happen._

_"Pacey, it's the only choice. If the people of this community can't accept who I am then I'm not the right person for this job," Doug told him._

_"This has nothing to do with the way the community views you Doug. It has to do with a few close-minded individuals who can't accept anything different from themselves."_

_Doug didn't say anything but Pacey could tell that he wasn't convincing him. Pacey knew he had to keep trying though. He couldn't let his brother make a decision like this in just a few hours. A decision that would change his life forever and as far as Pacey could see it would be a change for the worse._

_"Doug, do you remember what Dad use to say about being a police office. He use to tell us that being a police officer was about not letting a few closed minded people ruin the lives of everyone else. You believed in that Doug. You told me so the day before you started your police training when I asked you why you would want to become a police officer. Those were the words that convinced you that was what you wanted to do with your life. Don't let those few closed minded people ruin your life now."_

_"Pacey, you're just wasting your time. I'm not going to change my mind. This is what is best for my community. Will you do it?"_

_"No, I won't because I think you're making a mistake and I'm not going to help you make it," Pacey told him. With that said he walked out of the hospital room._

**_end flashback_**

"Pace," Dawson said cutting through Pacey's thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Doug's thinking about quitting," Pace told them.

"What?"Jack and Jen said in disbelief.

"He can't," Bessie said at the same time.

"Are you serious,"was Bodie's reaction.

Joey didn't say anything. Pacey had already told her of his earlier conversation with Doug. Even so she was still finding it hard to believe.

"Why?" Dawson asked Pacey trying to get Pacey talking.

"Doug feels like the community doesn't want a gay sheriff."

"Because of the actions of what two or three people maybe," Bessie said increduously.

"How could he even think that," Jen said. "Doug does a great job. Most people love him. I always hear good things about him."

"Then maybe we need to show Doug that," Bodie said. "Show him that the majority of Capeside still wants him as our sheriff."

"But how can we do that?" Joey asked looking at Bodie and silently praying that he had some idea. Even a partial idea. That reassurance thought didn't come from Bodie.

"I think I know a way," Dawson said the wheels in his mind already turning. Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly.  
.


	15. Fears Revealed

"I really appreciate you coming all the way out here," Pacey told Dawson as the two of them walked down the steps in the house Pacey shared with Doug. They had just finished making the bed in the guest bedroom up and Joey was already asleep in Pacey's room. The three of them had come back here after dinner while Bodie had dropped Jack, Jen and Amy off at Jack's place. Dawson was planning on seeing his mother, who still didn't know he was here, the following day.

"It's no big deal," Dawson told him as the two of them walked into the livingroom. As he walked by the doorway to the kitchen, Dawson found himself looking toward the window where the red words had been written. What was happening here could be turned into a good movie plot but he wasn't in Hollywood anymore. What was going on was real and it was happening to people he cared about. The thought showed Dawson though how much living out in California had changed him. In a way, that thought scared him. When he was out in California, he had nothing to root him back to Capeside. To root himself to the person he knew he truly was.

As Dawson walked over to the couch, his eyes fell on a picture sitting on an end table. The picture was of Dawson, his Dad and Pacey. Dawson remembered how his father had always referred to Pacey as his second son even after Dawson and Pacey had their falling out over Joey.

"Consider it repaying a favor," Dawson told Pacey as he picked up the picture. Even though they hadn't been on the best terms at the time, Pacey had come back to Capeside and tried to be there for him after his father had died. Dawson had never forgotten that even though he had never admitted to anyone how much that had meant to him.

"The situation isn't exactly the same," Pacey said watching his friend. He knew exactly what Dawson was referring too. Pacey figured it came from being so close growing up. He and Dawson shared a closeness that time or distance couldn't change no matter whether they got along or not.

"Maybe not, but I still knew I had to come out here and be there for you during this," Dawson told him taking his eyes away from the picture and looking back at Pacey. There had been something bothering Dawson since he had first seen Pacey earlier that evening in the Potter's dinning room. He could still see it there on his friend's face. Pacey was troubled about something. Something more than just his brother in the hospital.

"Pacey, what's wrong?" Dawson asked looking straight into his friend's eyes.

"I told you over at the B & B.." Pacey said looking away.

"It's not just that," Dawson said cutting off Pacey's excuse. "We've known each other too long to hide from each other Pacey, no matter how much we try to hate each other," he said lightly hoping to get a smile out of his friend. It didn't work although it did manage to get an answer out of Pacey.

"It's not just one thing. In fact its kind of complicated." Pacey said with a sigh not sure if Dawson really wanted to even get involved in this. Pacey wasn't sure how much their truce could handle.

"The important things always are," Dawson offered as he sat down on the edge of the couch hoping Pacey would start talking. He knew it would do his friend good.

Pacey looked out the window he was standing next to into the night deciding what to say or even if he should say anything. Just when Dawson thought he wasn't going to say anything, Pacey gave a sigh and turned toward Dawson. What did he have to lose anyways?

"I'm just feeling so many things right now that I don't even know how I'm really feeling at times. I mean I'm angry at whoever did this, I was angry at Jack and I'm angry with Doug for even thinking about quitting while at the same time part of me does want him to quit. Quit and leave this town because part of me wants to leave with him," Pacey told Dawson.

"What?" Dawson said incredulously. Of all of them, Pacey had always been the one who could picture his future here in Capeside, although at times that was because he hadn't thought he had any other options. But in the end it had been his choice to come back and reopen the Ice House and Dawson knew he had never once second guessed that decision. The Ice House had been as much as a dream as the True Love had been. A dream that had once again came to be because of Pacey's determination to see it through no matter what the world had thrown at him. "I never thought you would be one to say they wanted to leave Capeside."

"I know," Pacey told him. "Neither did I but now, after seeing what happened to Doug, I have my doubts whether this is a place worth living. I mean, my family has been here for generations Dawson. Doug is the fifth generation Witter to serve on the Capeside police force. It's a family tradition but it starting to seem like tradition doesn't matter much here in Capeside anymore."

"Sounds like we need to convince you as much as Doug that this town wants him as their sheriff. I honestly don't think that has changed Pacey and I intend to start proving that tomorrow. Don't start giving up on the town now Pacey. Much as you hate to admit it your family's roots here mean a lot to you. They always have."

"You're right Dawson, and I think that's why I feel guilty for even thinking about leaving. I told you Dawson I just feel like one big contradiction at this point." Pacey told him. "And then I'm in the middle of this whole thing with Jack and Doug. Both of them have valid points but I feel like if I sympathize with one of them then I'm betraying the other. Jack's my friend Dawson but Doug's my brother. Maybe we haven't always gotten along but over the last few years Doug's always been their for me. He's given me a place to live more than once, helped me find a job in Boston, given me countless advice, and helped me find my dream. The Ice House never would have gotten reopened if it hadn't been for him."

"Pacey I don't think either one of them wants you to pick a side," Dawson told him. "And you are right, Doug is your brother. No one, not even Jack, should ask you to go against him and a real friend wouldn't and I don't think Jack will. I really do think that Jack will still be your friend no matter what happens between him and Doug and he won't ask you to chose between them."

"And if he does?" Pacey couldn't keep himself from asking the question.

"Then Jack isn't a real friend," Dawson said reluctantly.

There was silence in the room after that. Neither knew what to say. It was finally Pacey that broke the silence.

"Dawson can you do a huge favor for me. I realize it will be asking a lot but. . ."

"Pacey what is it?" Dawson asked even though deep down he knew that whatever it was he would be doing it.

"Can you try to get Jack to talk to you about this situation with Doug. Maybe if he has you to talk to he won't feel like he needs to talk to me about it and I won't feel like I'm stuck in between the two of them."

"Sure," Dawson told him. Dawson also knew he would be asking Jack to be sensitive to Pacey's situation. There were some things that could potentially ruin a good friendship and Dawson knew that this was one of them. He didn't want to see this ruin Jack and Pacey's friendship.

"Thanks," Pacey told him. "Knowing Jack will have you to lean on makes me feel a little better."

"Things are going to work out Pacey," Dawson told him with a certainty that he didn't feel. "It's just going to take time."

"I hope you're right," Pacey said.

'Me too', Dawson silently thought. Out loud he asked a different question though.

"Do you think the two of them will get back together?"

"Maybe eventually," Pacey said reluctantly, "but I don't think its going to happen any time soon. This whole incident has Doug scared and I have hardly ever seen my brother scared by anything in my life. He took a chance in coming out that he was with Jack and this is what happened. If I know Doug, he's going to push Jack as far away from as he can for now, to protect himself," Pacey told Dawson honestly. Doug always had been a very private person, even to the point at keeping his family at a certain distance. That had been part of the reason that he and Doug hadn't been as close as Pacey would have like growing up. Doug had always been pushing him away, putting up a shield to protect himself. It hadn't been until Pacey had moved in with him that he had started letting the shield down and opening up a little more.

Talk then drifted toward their plans for the following day. It was late when the two of them finally headed back upstairs and both drifted off to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	16. Monday

_"One last thing, I'd keep an eye on your partner if I were you."_

Dru Valentine's words from the night before kept echoing through Derrick's head as he made his way to the station the following morning. It was still early and very few people were out. It was even to early for the rest of Derrick's shift to be out but he hadn't been able to sleep. After about an hour of looking at the ceiling Derrick had finally given up and had climbed out of bed.

He had put on some sweats and took and morning jog trying to clear his head. It hadn't helped any. Neither did the shower he took. Derrick had grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee and took a seat on his front porch. The sun was just beginning to rise and still Dru's words echoed in his mind.

What had he meant by them? Did he know something? At this point, Derrick wasn't sure who he should trust and who he shouldn't. The one person on the force that he knew he could trust was in the hospital. The thought of going to the hospital and talking to his boss crossed Derrick's mind but he decided against it. Now wasn't the time to bother Sheriff Witter with his problems.

Sitting on the porch, had just given Derrick more time to think and drive himself crazy which was why he was now heading toward the station an hour and a half before his shift was scheduled to start. The squad car had needed to be cleaned out for the past week and other than checking the back seats for any potential weapons both he and Taylor had bee putting it off. He figured as he was already up he might with nothing to do he might as well get it done.

At this early hour of the morning the station was almost empty. Jenkins was at the front desk reading a magazine and a couple other night shift officers were at desks working on reports as Derrick walked in. The three other officers looked up as he entered but then immediately went back to doing what they had been doing not even giving him a second thought.

He put his stuff in his locker, and changed into his uniform and then headed out the back door of the station, armed with a trash bag. Once outside he headed toward the squad car he shared with Taylor. He hadn't seen the trunk of the car since the week before when he had to change the flat tire but it had been a disaster then and he knew it was no better now. Taylor's thought about having a trainee was to let the trainee do all the menial tasks that he didn't want to do himself. Cleaning out the squad car was one of them.

Derrick got his keys out and opened the trunk. It was worse than he remembered it. With a sigh he started pulling stuff out. As he expected a lot of it was stuff that could be thrown out. He started pulling stuff out and throwing it in the trash bag. An old baseball with a hole in it, a broken radio, a paint brush with dried paint on it, all went into the bag.

He moved a tarp and stopped for a second. Underneath the tarp was an opened can of red paint. He looked back toward the trash bag. There was the paintbrush with dried paint on it. What were they doing in the trunk of the squad car? There was no reason for them to be there. What was it that was so familiar about red paint?

Derrick stood there staring at the can of red paint trying to figure out why it was so familiar. What was the connection? And then it came to him. The report Hipkins had given them about the incident with Doug. Pacey had reported the threat written in red paint on the kitchen window from the morning before the attack. Were the two connected?

Something that Jeff had said suddenly came to mind. What was it that Jeff had said yesterday in the break room.

"I hate to say it but I saw it coming. I mean, Doug is my friend but this town just isn't ready for that kind of alternate lifestyle. I mean we might have a McDonalds but Capeside is still a little behind the times," Jeff had said.

Dru had been right. He hadn't been the only one making suspicious comments but Derrick hadn't reported his partner's comment. He wondered if he should now? Taylor and Hipkins were friends. Not to mention they were both friends with Doug. Would Hipkins even take him, a rookie, seriously if he reported Jeff's comment and the red paint can and brush that Derrick had just found.

Probably not, Derrick decided. More than likely, Hipkins would probably think he was behind it and was trying to pin it on Jeff. Derrick also knew he couldn't confront his partner on this.

Derrick quickly tossed the paint brush back into the trunk and put the tarp back over the paint can. For now he would pretend he hadn't seen either of them. Derrick closed the trunk and headed toward the police station. As he walked past the dumpster he tossed the trash bag in. He had to figure out what to do next.

* * *

After having breakfast with Pacey and Joey, Dawson went to the guess room and grabbed his bag with his camera and film in it, and the tripod. He wanted to get started on his project as soon as possible but there were a few things he had to do first.

First Dawson had headed out to his Mom's place. He wanted to see her and let her know he was in town. Lily would be at school so he would have to go see her another time.

After visiting with his mom, Dawson headed back into town. He made his way to the apartment Jack and Jen shared. He wasn't sure if Jack would be there or if he had gone to work today but he figured he would give it a shot. He had promised Pacey he would reach out to Jack and he planned on doing just that.  
Dawson made his way up the steps and down the hall to the apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hi Dawson," Jen said cheerfully, as she opened the door having seen who it was through the peep hole.

"Hi Jen," Dawson replied. "Is Jack here?"

"No, he went to work today. I tried to convince him not to. I think he needs some time off with everything that is going on but he wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that work would be the best thing for him."

"Well, then I guess I'll catch him later," Dawson said preparing to leave.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit, Dawson?" Jen asked.

"Well," Dawson said hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Jen but he did want to get started on his project. "I kind of wanted to start on the video for Doug. The sooner I get it done and Pacey gets him to watch it the better."

The idea was to make a video tape of the people who Doug had helped out during the years he had been a police officer in Capeside. Dawson was sure that once people learned that Doug was planning on resigning they would want to help. Once Doug saw how many people appreciated the work he had done and wanted him as their sheriff than he wouldn't resign.

"If you waited a little bit, I'd love to help," Jen told him. "Amy is sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her up."

"Okay," Dawson said giving in. He had to admit, he would enjoy Jen's company today. As Jen stood aside, he walked into the apartment.

"You know, I know we decided that getting the citizens of Capeside to speak up would mean more to Doug than anything any of us try to say to him but I've been thinking and I'd really like to be in the video. I've really wanted to say thank-you for what he did for me when Amy was born but I've always felt awkward bringing it up," Jen told Dawson as the two of them sat down on the couch.

"Well, if you really want to, I don't see why you shouldn't," Dawson told her knowing exactly what time Jen was talking about. "Maybe it won't be as affective as testimonies from people who aren't friends but it sure can't hurt."

"Great," Jen said hoping Dawson would agree to it. She had been planning on trying to catch up with him sometime today and the fact that he had showed up here had just made thing easier.

"Why don't we do it right now while we wait for Amy to wake up," Dawson suggested.

"Okay," Jen agreed.

Dawson stood up and started setting up his tripod and camera. This video just had to work. Doug couldn't resign from being sheriff of Capeside. It would be a mistake for all involved.


	17. Bad News

_Phoenixfirefly - hey thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I haven't lost ya yet. Here's another update for you._

* * *

Derrick stood outside the locker room inside the station, leaning up against the wall, as his fellow officers started coming in to get ready for their shifts. He got a couple of strange looks from some of the officers as they walked by but Derrick didn't care.

As Dru Valentine walked toward the locker room, Derrick pushed himself off the wall and waited for Dru to approach. As Dru reached to push open the locker room door, Derrick grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you," Derrick told him speaking softly so he wouldn't be overheard.

"About what?" Dru asked just as softly wondering what was going on.

Derrick didn't reply just nodded toward the back door of the station. With a shrug of his shoulders, Dru followed Derrick as he headed outside.

"What is going on?" Dru asked as the door to the station closed behind him.

"Dru I need some advice."

"And you're asking me?" Dru said cutting Derrick off. He was still a little mad at Derrick for telling Hipkins about his lunchroom comment.

"Look, I'm sorry if I caused you any problems with Hipkins. I was only doing what he asked me to do - report anything that sounded suspicious. I've also been thinking about it, and I should've said something about Jeff's comment too and I didn't because he was my partner and I'm sorry. And now I've found something else and I don't know who I can go to or what I should do. I need you're help Dru."

Dru looked at the younger officer trying to decide if he was being serious or if he was still working for Hipkins and trying to set him up. Dru knew Hipkins didn't really trust him. He never had.

And then Dru remembered his own probation period. He wanted so much to do everything right and prove himself. He was always afraid of making mistakes. Scared that he would do the wrong thing. Derrick had a scared look in his eyes right now.

"Apology accepted," Dru said. "What did you find?"

Dru wasn't going to admit it but he was curious. Especially after Jeff's suspicious behavior the night before. Derrick glanced into the station before he started walking down the steps and over to the squad cars. Dru followed him.

Derrick went over to the squad car he shared with Taylor and opened the trunk. He then pulled back a tarp to reveal a can of red paint. Next to it, lay a paintbrush with red paint still on it.

"It's paint," Dru said stating the obvious not getting at all what Derrick was trying get at. "What's the point?" he asked him as Derrick covered the paint can back up and closed the trunk.

"Hipkins thinks that a police officer was involved in the attack on Sheriff Witter," Derrick told him. Derrick knew he could get in trouble for telling Dru waht he was now telling him but if Dru was going to help him then he needed to know what was going. "The cuffs used in the attack were police issue. Pacey also reported a threat written on the window in red paint the morning of the attack. Now there is red paint in the back of the squad and I didn't put it there."

"And I caught Taylor putting keys back in the sheriff's desk last night," Dru said. "Keys that could've been used to get the cuffs out of supply."

"But Taylor's Doug's friend," Derrick commented not able to understand at all why his partner would do something like that. He didn't want to believe Jeff was capable of it but the red paint was in the trunk.

"Yeah, but remember the comment in the break room. That comment makes me think that Jeff isn't to open to alternative lifestyles."

"What should we do? I mean is Hipkins going to even believe that Jeff could be involved in this."

"I don't know," Dru said. The kid had a valid point. More than likely Hipkins would think someone, namely himself, was setting Jeff up.

"Hey, you two," Collins called from the steps of the police station. " If you don't get in here quick you're both going to be late for roll call."

"We're coming," Dru called back to him and Collins disappeared back into the station. "Let me think about this. Whatever we do we need to do it together."  
Derrick just nodded. He was willing to do whatever Dru wanted him to. This was way beyond anything that police training had prepared him for.  
The two of them headed away from the squad car and toward the police station.

* * *

"Doug you're not thinking straight," Ted Hipkins told his friend getting up from the chair and walking across the hospital room. Never in a million years would he have thought he would hear Doug talk about resigning.

"You sound like Pacey,"Doug told him.

"Then for once that younger brother of yours is given sensible advice," Ted told him. "This is crazy Doug. You can't make a decision like that so soon after what happened. You can't through away your career because of one incident."

"It's what's best for this town."

"NO ITS NOT," Ted shot back a little louder than he had intended too. Ted took a deep breath to calm himself down. Yelling at his friend was going to get him nowhere. "Doug, the citizens of Capeside elected you Sheriff after your father retired for a reason - they thought you were the best person for the job. They want you as their sheriff not me or anyone else."

"Yeah, well that was before," Doug told him. "I've heard the whispers when I walk by people. I know what the whispers are about."

"It's not everyone Doug and it doesn't mean they don't want you as their sheriff."

"Well somebody doesn't want me to be sheriff of Capeside," Doug said gesturing to the hospital room the two were in.

"This is ridiculous," Ted muttered walking over to the window.

"Oh thanks for you're support," Doug retorted overhearing him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Ted said turning back to face his friend. "You even thinking about resigning is what I think is ridiculous. One incident happens and all of a sudden you're talking about throwing your career out the window. Well, I'm not going to be a part of it. I'm not bringing you the forms. If you're going to ruin your life than you're going to have to wait until you are out of the hospital and ruin it on your own because I'm not going to help you do that."

"Some friend you are."

"I am being your friend and eventually you're going to realize that," Ted told him. "Now I'm going to go before either of us say anything else that we might regret."

Ted Hipkins left the hospital room shutting the door softly behind him. That was not at all how he had planned that visit to go. He had come over here hoping that maybe Doug could remember something else from the attack.

He was out of ideas for leads for finding the attackers but he was positive that at least one person from the police force was involved. He just had no idea who. Dru's alibi for Saturday night had checked out. He was at the yacht club like he had said. He wasn't involved directly into the attack. Of course that didn't mean that he hadn't helped two other guys. Of course if he started doubting his police officers that was asking for trouble.

He just had to find those responsible for this attack. That was the only way to resolve what was going on.

Ted drove the short distance to the police station and parked his car. He headed into the station.

"Sir," Andrews said from the desk. "Valentine, and Brown are waiting in your office. They said they needed to talk to you about something."

"Okay, thanks," Ted told him heading for his office. He wasn't sure what this was about but he had a bad feeling about it.

Ted walked back to the office and walked in through the propped open door. Both Dru and Derrick were sitting in chairs on the closest side of the desk.

"Is this more bad news?" Hipkins asked them as he shut the door behind him.

"Ah, depends on how you define bad," Dru replied. Ted didn't like the look on his face. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what the two of them were about to tell him either.

"Okay, out with it. What's going ?" Hipkins told them as he sat down in the chair across from them. He didn't miss the look that passed between the two officers before Derrick started talking. As soon as the first sentence was out, Ted knew he was right. He didn't like what he was hearing.


	18. At the Ice House

_AN: Okay the lack of indented paragraphs is not my fault. I think fanfic should have left the document manager alone as I have been getting headaches trying to get things posted. I actually had to end up cutting and pasting this thing because of strange characters and it being one big paragraph. Okay that being said_

_Phonixfirefly - glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry I got caught up in my other DC fic but here's your update._

_Kel- there is plenty of Dawson and Jen in this chapter but you'll have to wait longer for the jen/amy/doug story. Sorry!_

* * *

"Why don't we take a break," Dawson told Jen as he looked over at her. Amy was fast asleep in her stroller and Jen was starting to look tired. "The Ice House is just up ahead. Why don't we stop and get something to eat."

"Sounds good," Jen told him looking over at him with a smile on her face.

Dawson could feel his heart skip a beat. After all these years Jen's smile could still do that to him. Why had he let her get away again when they were in college? Jen had a way of making him feel alive inside in a way that he never felt with Joey.

Yes, Joey made him complete but she did that whether or not the two of them were going out. Joey was his soulmate. He had never quit believing that. Yet they were better off as friends. They weren't meant to be together. He had finally accepted that Pacey was the one Joey was meant to spend her life was. The one who would make her happy.

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how different things would've been if he had come to that realization years ago. They would've probably all been a lot happier. He and Pacey wouldn't have spent all though years fighting. He might not have lost his two best friends even if it had only been temporary.

"Dawson, are you okay?" Jen asked him bringing Dawson out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Dawson told her as he realized that he had stopped walking when he had gotten loss in his thoughts. Jen was standing a few steps ahead of him staring back at him. Dawson didn't miss the worry on her face. "Really," he told her, as he took a few steps to cover the distance that had gotten between them.

"If you say so," Jen replied as the two of them started walking toward the Ice House again. Dawson could tell she wasn't convinced.

"I was just thinking about the past and how things may have turned out if I had done a few things differently," Dawson told her trying to ease her worry.

"There's not much point in dwelling in the past Dawson," Jen told him as the walked onto the patio of the Ice House.

"Maybe you're right," Dawson admitted. "You okay with eating outside?" Dawson asked as it was such a beautiful day out side.

"Yeah sure," Jen said. She was flattered that Dawson had asked her opinion. The last few guys she had dated, Amy's father included, hadn't ever bothered. They decided where they would go on dates. When they ate out they ordered for her. It was like she couldn't have an opinion because she was a female.

"Great," Dawson replied as he lead her over to a table in the corner.

Jen placed Amy's stroller between the table and the railing to make sure she was out of the way. As Jen made sure her daughter, who was still sleeping, was shielded from the sun, Dawson pulled out a chair for her.

Giving Dawson a smile, Jen sat down in the chair and let Dawson push it in for. It felt great to be treated with respect. She forgot what it had felt like to be out on a date like this. But this wasn't a date. This was just lunch with a friend. A friend who she at one time dated - twice. Could the third time be the charm?

'Stop thinking that way, Lindley' Jen thought too herself as Dawson took a seat next to her. A waiter came over and took their order for drinks and then it was just Jen and Dawson again.

Jen looked across the table at Dawson. Although, he was as innocent as he had been when she had first met him, he still hadn't loss those boyish looks that she had fallen for the second she had seen him out on the dock. He had the same smile and the same intense eyes that conveyed his emotions. Although, on the surface it seemed like California had changed him Jen knew that deep down he was the same person. The same Dawson Leery, who loved film making, thought Speilberg had the answers to all of life's problems, and lived life with a passion that was equaled only by his love for film making.

"But seriously Jen, you never think about how life might have turned out if you had done something different?" Dawson asked her bringing her out of her thoughts of him.

"But Dawson, if I had changed anything I might not have Amy?" Jen replied looking over at her sleeping daughter. Amy was her world anymore. She wouldn't give her daughter up for anything.

"Point taken," Dawson replied picking up the menu and opening it.

"Seeing as you were thinking about it though Dawson, what was it that you would want to change?" Jen asked him picking up her own menu.

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe if I hadn't been so stupid and hung up on the idea of Joey being my soulmate and no one else could have her than I wouldn't have loss the time I did with Pacey," Dawson told her. He knew he couldn't bring up the other thing he had been thinking about not giving her up. Especially not after what she had just said about her daughter.

"But you two are friends again now aren't you?" Jen commented. "Dawson you and Pacey didn't get into an ar . . ."

"No, no," Dawson said quickly cutting her off. "We actually had a very good, heartfelt conversation last night."

"Good," Jen said. "I always hated seeing the two of you fight."

"May I take your order?" said a familiar voice that wasn't the waiter that took their drink orders. Both Dawson and Jen looked up from their menus to find Pacey standing at their table.

"Pacey, what happened to our waiter?" Dawson asked surprised to see Pacey their.

"Too slow, and I only want the best service for my two pals," Pacey told them. "So, are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

Dawson and Jen exchanged looks and then Dawson said, "no I think we're ready."

Pacey took there orders and then disappeared into the Ice House with them.

"I didn't think he would even be working today," Jenn commented as she watched Pacey disappear inside.

"Its probably good for him. It will keep him from driving anyone crazy, himself included," Dawson told her.

"Good point," Jen said. "So how is everything out in California?" Jen asked him.

"Okay. Filming is going really well. There haven't been any major issues with that."

"But?"

"How do you know there is a but?" Dawson asked defensively.

"From the look on your face. I wasn't your next door neighbor for three years for nothing," Jen told him. Dawson smiled and laughed. Jen had forgot how nice his laugh sounded.

"I guess its just kind of lonely out there. I can't say I really have any friends I mean sure there are some guys I hang out with from the studio from time to time but we aren't really friends. Not like you guys are. Poor Audrey, when she shows up in town she can't get rid of me," Dawson admitted.

"Somehow I don't think Audrey really minds," Jen commented with a smile.

"Probably not," Dawson admitted. "Except for the time I interrupted her date."

"Dawson you didn't."

"Yeah, I did. The guy turned out to be a jerk though anyway so she thanked me in the long run," Dawson told a laughing Jen. After all that Jen had been through lately Dawson was glad to see her laughing even if it was at his expense.

Pacey returned shortly carrying Jen's food with the waiter right behind him with Dawson's.

"What you couldn't carry it all yourself, Pace," Dawson commented as the waiter sat his plate down in front of him.

"Not without someone wearing something along the way, no. I'm known for my cooking skills not my waiting skills," Pacey told them. "Thanks Alan," Pacey told the waiter who quickly disappeared to wait on another table.

"Hey, Pace can you sit down for a little bit?" Jen asked indicating the empty chair between her and Dawson.

"As long as I won't be interrupting anything," Pacey said looking from Jen over at Dawson.

"No, man. Have a seat," Dawson told him.

"So, what have the two of you been up too today?" Pacey said sitting down in the chair.

"Working on the video project." Dawson said indicating his camera which was sitting on the table. The tripod was leaning up next to the railing.

"Man, I hope that works," Pacey said.

"Don't worry Pacey, it will," Jen told him reassuringly.

"Yeah, as soon as I mention what I'm up to people are more than willing to cooperate." Dawson was going to say more but at that time Mrs. Charming came up to the table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she told them, "but I just wanted to tell you Pacey that I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your brother. Doug has always been such a sweet boy. How is he doing."

"He's doing pretty well, Mrs. Charming. He should be able to come home on Wednesday. I'll tell him that you were asking about him."

"Yes, you do that." Mrs. Charming said.

"Excuse me," came a guy's voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but are you the one doing the video to try and keep Sheriff Witter from resigning?" the man asked addressing Dawson.

"Yes I am." Dawson said.

"Well, my family and I are pretty knew in town but if you don't mind I'd like to be a part of the video, after you finish your meal of course."

"Sure," Dawson told him.

"Great!" the guy said. "I'm having lunch with my two kids over there if you'll come get me when you finish your meal."

"I will and thanks," Dawson said.

"Oh that's such a sweet idea," Mrs. Charming gushed as the man walked back to his table. "I'd like to be a part of the video too."

"Of course Mrs. Charming," Dawson replied smiling at the old lady.

"Well, I won't keep you from your meal any longer," Mrs. Charming said and disappeared back inside the Ice House.

"See, Pacey with people like that on the video how can Doug not see that Capeside wants him as their sheriff."

"Don't get your hopes up. Doug's a Witter and we can be very stubborn at times."

"You can say that again," Dawson commented.

"Thanks pal," Pacey said. "I got to get back to work myself," Pacey said standing up. "Oh by the way when did you want to start Jen. I know we said Monday but it sort of slipped my mind with everything that happened this weekend."

Jen nodded. She hadn't even thought Pacey would be at the Ice House today so she hadn't bothered him about it. "How's tomorrow?"

"Fine. Can you be here at nine and we can get paperwork out of the way and show you around a little bit before the lunch rush."

"Okay," Jen told him.

"Hey, Pacey is there a place I could set up the tri pod to do the taping."

"Yeah, I'll set aside a part of the back patio for you if that will work."

"Perfect," Dawson told him as Pacey wandered off to get back to work and Dawson and Jen went back to their lunch.

* * *

Ted sat behind Doug's desk and stared out the window. Dru and Derrick had left twenty minutes ago and since then Ted had thought about how to handle the situation. He knew he had to follow up on what they had told him. He couldn't just ignore it because Jeff was his friend. Was Doug's friend.

There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in," Ted said sitting up a little straighter as he knew who it was.

"Derrick said you wanted to see me?" Jeff said casually as he walked into the office. Ted had figured sending Derrick after his partner would cause the least amount of attention.

"Yeah, Jeff. Have a seat. I have some questions to ask you," Ted told him. He wondered just how ugly this was going to get. He knew one thing for certain - his friendship wit Jeff was definitely over after this whether Jeff was the one behind it or not.


	19. Plans

Jeff slammed the door to his locker shut. How did this all happen? He and Alan had been so careful not to get caught. He had thought for sure they were in the clear especially after Hipkins had brought him in on the investigation. He hadn't suspected a thing. But he had forgotten about the paint in the trunk of the cruiser. That was just plain stupid.

Jeff grabbed his bag and headed out of the locker room. Right now all Hipkins had was circumstantial evidence. Jeff had told him he had been at home alone the night of the attack purposely given him an alibi he couldn't check up on with anyone. He knew none of his finger prints were anywhere to be found. He had made sure of that. All Hipkins had was the paint and paint brush in the trunk which could have been planted as Jeff had claimed he knew nothing about it and Dru seeing him returning the keys. Although what he had told Dru that night had been a mistake.

He had told Dru Ted had sent him to pick something up. Well of course Ted knew he hadn't sent Jeff to pick something up for him that night or given him the keys. Jeff had claimed that Dru was lying but he didn't think Ted had believed him. If he checked with Jenkins he definitely wouldn't believe him as he had told Jenkins the same thing he had told Dru.

Circumstantial or not, Hipkins still had enough to suspend him pending the investigation. Jeff was worried. If they were this close than how long until they found something even more incriminating. What other mistakes had he and Alan made. At least Doug didn't remember much of what happened. So far Doug hadn't been able to place the voices he had heard that night all though he knew both of them.

He had to find Alan and talk to him and quick. Jeff was still convinced that this could be salvaged. That his career could be salvaged.

* * *

"Do you want something to drink before we go upstairs?" Dawson asked Jen as he held the door to his Mom's house open for her. He had come over to work with the video equipment he had up in his room that he kept here for when he was home. A lot of it was the stuff he had worked with when he was in high school but for the project he was currently working on it would be more than adequate. Besides the computer was fairly new, as his Mom had bought a new one for Lily and as Dawson was very rarely home had just put the computer in there so everyone in the family could use it.

Jen had wanted to come over and oversee the edited of the footage he had gotten today. He had originally planned on doing some more filming the next day but with what he had gotten today he didn't need too. By the time Mrs. Charming hadn't finished with what she wanted to say, Dawson had found that Jen had organized a line of people who wanted to be a part of the video too once they had heard about it. He and Jen had spent the rest of the afternoon filming at the Ice House and had more than enough.

Dawson knew he would have to pick and chose which he included or it wouldn't even fit on one DVD not to mention that Doug would be asleep by the time he got half way through it which would completely ruin the point of the DVD in the first place. Dawson was glad to have Jen's help to decide what to include and what not to although he would keep everything and if Doug wanted to see the unedited footage he could.

"No, I'm fine," Jen told him as Dawson's Mom walked into the room.

"Hello, Jen," Gale said walking over and giving Jen a hug. "It's good to see you. You haven't stopped by in awhile."

"Sorry," Jen told her as she returned the hug. "I just want to tell you again how much I appreciate you watching Amy during the day so I can go back to work."

"Oh, its no problem honey," Gale told her. "The restaurant is doing fine and everyone has been telling me I need to take a little bit of time away from it. With Lily in school it gets lonely here so I end up at the restaurant. Amy will be great company for me. Come to think of it, where is Amy."

"She's at home with Jack. I had her out all day so I didn't want to bring her over here tonight too."

"Well, I'll let the two of you get to your work," Gale said. Dawson had called and told her she would be coming over tonight and told her what he was working on. "You might have to shoo Lily off the computer Dawson, but I told her she had to get off when you came over so she shouldn't give you much trouble."

"Thanks, Mom," Dawson told her as he headed for the stairs, Jen not far behind him.

As Dawson reached the top of the stairs he could hear music coming from Lily's room and the door was closed. Dawson figured she had vacated his room before he came home which was fine with him.

Dawson sat his camera and bag down on the bed and then turned on the computer.

"I'll be right back," Dawson said to Jen as he headed for the door to the room. He came back in a few minutes carrying a second chair. He sat the chair next to the other one in front of the desk.

"There you go," Dawson told Jen.

"Thanks Dawson," Jen said sitting down.

Within minutes Dawson had his equipment hooked up and they were viewing the footage dividing it into groups to try and trying to narrow things down. The two of them got involved in the work and didn't realize how fast the time was passing.

"I think we have enough with just what we've picked out already," Dawson said looking at the tapes still sitting on the bed that they haven't gotten through yet.

"You really think this is going to work?" Jen asked him. She just knew that Doug couldn't quit his job. Especially not over this incident. Her eyes drifted over to the clock sitting on the bedside table nearby. The clock read 10:45. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was that late. Dawson I need to go home. I'm suppose to start at the Ice House tomorrow."

"Okay, relax," Dawson said trying to keep her a little calm. Let me just shut this down.

Dawson quickly shut down the computer and then the both of them left.

* * *

As she followed Pacey around the Ice House, Jen started to wonder if she had made a mistake. She had tried waitressing once before. Back when the Leery's had first opened Leery's Fresh Fish. To say the least her waitressing skills had left a lot to be desired even though they had kept her on as a hostess.

"And lastly, as I remember your last stint at waitressing, meet your own personal coach," Pacey told her as they walked back into the kitchen area of the Ice House.

"Hi Jen," Joey said from her spot leaning against the counter. She had an Ice House shirt on and an apron.

"Joey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your coach. I figured if I'm going to be around then I might as well make myself useful."

"When are you going back to New York?" Jen asked her.

"Not until Thursday. I wanted to wait until Doug is out of the hospital before going back and tying up lose ends in New York."

"Tying up loose ends?"Jen said confused as she took the apron that Pacey handed her.

"Pacey and I figured since Dawson's out here already and things tend to happen to us to keep us apart, that we decided not to wait too long. I figured I'd go back and do what I have to do in New York and then move back here and we'd have a small wedding as soon as Doug is feeling up too it."

"So Joey Potter is moving back to Capeside," Jen said with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured why not. The man I love is here as well as his dream," Joey said putting her arm around Pacey's shoulders. "I figure it isn't such a dead end after all," she said reaching up to give Pacey a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you two finally come to your senses," Jen said.

"Okay, you two, the lunch crowd will be coming in any minute," Pacey told them. "I need my two waitresses to get to work."

"Yes sir," Joey said giving him a mock salute.

"Aye, aye Captain," Jen told him.

"Great, I have two more comedians," Pacey said and then headed toward his office to call his brother and see how he was doing.


	20. Arrests

_AN: Okay so it wasn't fast but here is an update. Thanks to IceBitchPL, daniel-lover-0013, Phoenix Firefly, and Rowenna7 for their reviews of chapter 19. I promise there is more of the story to come (just can't promise how fast). I still have a doug/jen/amy story to tell, a Dawson/jen plot line to tie up, things between Jack and Doug are kind of hanging out there, and I have a wedding to write about! See plenty more to write about. For now, I hope you all enjoy this update._

* * *

"Alan they know what we did," Jeff Taylor told his friend and accomplice. He had never been so scared in his life. He had devoted his life to upholding the law and here he was on the wrong side of it. Here he was trying to use his knowledge of police work to stay one step ahead of his co-workers.

They were sitting in Chuck's Place, a run down diner on the outskirts of Capeside. As usual, very few people were in the diner and for good reason - the food was awful. However, there was just enough shady characters in Capeside to keep the place open and because of that it made a perfect spot for Alan and Jeff to meet secretly.

"No they don't. Like you said all they have is circumstantial evidence. All they have is their suspicions. And right now, they only suspect you. They have no idea I was involved."

" I thought we were in this together," Jeff said alarmed. If Alan split on him Jeff could very well take the blame for this himself. Alan was very good a laying low and avoiding attention. He had done so for the last five years despite his not so legal activities. The last time Alan Dugan had been arrested was eight years ago and the arresting officer had been Doug Witter. That was why Jeff had known he could count on Alan, who had been his best friend in high school, to help him out with his plan against Doug.

"We are. I just wanted you to keep in mind that I'm saving your butt right now," Alan told him.

Jeff nodded. He had more to lose than Alan right now.

At the table behind him Phil Smith quietly got up and headed for the men's restroom. Quickly checking to make sure that the room was empty, Smith pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket and placed the call.

* * *

_He was helpless. The cold metal of the handcuffs securing his wrists matching the icy feeling of dread he felt inside. Tasted the salt of the tears streaming down his face. As he watched , the bat seemed to come at him in slow motion, the stabbing pain spreading as it made contact with his rib cage. He felt his knees give out and he sank to his knees, the only force keeping him from falling flat on his face was the assailant behind him._

"_I think he's had enough," the guy behind him said. He knew that voice. Who's voice was it?_

_And then suddenly it came to him._

Coming out of his restless sleep, Doug sat up in the hospital bed the sudden movement sending a sharp pain through his side from the broken ribs. Doug gasped in pain and then took a slow breath trying to block out the pain. Trying to will his heart to stop pounding in his chest.

"Doug, what's wrong?" Ted asked as he rushed from his spot near the door to his friend's side. He had stopped by the hospital to see Doug to find his friend sleeping. He could tell it was a restless sleep though and that had kept him from just leaving. Instead he had stood by the door, keeping a silent watch over his friend.

Doug looked over at his friend as Ted sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Doug's arm.

"Ted, I know who one of my attackers was. The guy behind me . . ." Doug hesitated still not wanting to believe it. Not wanting to believe that a friend and co-worker of ten years could do something like that. Could betray him so easily. "It was Jeff." Doug told him, part of him hoping that Ted would believe him.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked. Part of him still didn't want to believe it despite the evidence against Jeff. The red paint in the trunk of the squad car. Dru seeing Jeff returning the "borrowed keys".

"I'm certain," Doug told him.

"Okay," Ted told him. "I've got a guy tailing Jeff right now. We'll find out where he is and bring him in," Ted said trying to reassure his friend. He just hoped they could convince Jeff to give up his accomplice.

As Doug nodded and let his head rest back against the pillows once again, Ted stood up and reached for his cell phone. As he pulled it out the phone rang. Ted looked at it and saw Smitty's number light up on the screen.

"Smitty, what's up?" Ted asked answering the call.

"I followed Jeff out to Chuck's Place. He came out here to meet with his accomplice. I heard them talking about the attack on Sheriff Witter. We have them both Ted."

"Understood," Ted told him. "Keep and eye on them without being seen. I'll send back-up out there. Don't make a move until they arrive."

"Yes sir," Smitty told him and then the line went silent.

Ted quickly called the station and had them dispatch to unit's to Chuck's Place.

"We've got them both Doug," Ted told his friend as he put his cell phone away. 'We've got them both and they are going to pay for what they did to you,' Ted repeated to himself.

Doug nodded and closed his eyes, thankful that this was all over. The last few weeks had been exhausting both physically and mentally. Still, he felt disappointment.

Jeff Taylor had been his friend since high school. Doug had thought he knew him. Thought he could count on Jeff no matter what. This whole ordeal made him question a lot of things. Exactly who could he trust? Who could he count on? How well did he really no anyone? And how many people felt that way about him? Felt that they no longer knew him because of his admission that he was gay? Did that really change who he was?

Doug realized that this wasn't over yet. He may not physically be in danger any more but the emotional scars were still there and they would take much longer to heal.

"I'll be back Doug," Ted said softly again standing at the bedside.

Doug opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. Saw the guilt in his friends eyes. Saw the concern, the sympathy, and the relief. Maybe there were some bonds that he didn't have to question?

Not trusting his voice Doug just nodded as Ted turned and walked out of the room. Jeff was Ted's friend too. Doug did not envy the task that Ted was now faced with.

* * *

Three hours later, Ted stood at the door of the Capeside Police Station and watched as two state troopers led Jeff Taylor and Alan Dugan toward their waiting squad car. Given the fact that Taylor was one of their own, after bringing him in, Ted had called the State Police Chief to turn the two over to them.

Ted knew all the officers here felt just as betrayed as he did and he wasn't going to take any chances. He wanted this case wrapped up by the book. He wasn't going to chance Taylor or Dugan getting off because of a technicality.

"Nice work you three," Ted said to Smith, Valentine, and Brown who all stood near by. The three officers who had ended up helping him solve and wrap up this case. The three officers who had ended up arresting Taylor and Dugan. Officers, who with the exception of Brown, would have never thought to involve, especially not Valentine. But he had proved himself. Despite Hipkins' earlier accusations Dru had kept his cool and proved himself, coming through when he was needed.

The three officers just nodded. None of them liked the idea of having to arrest one of their own but they were all aware that it happened. Aware that sometimes, good cops went bad. It was a casualty of their profession. A casualty of the constant stress.

"I hear Sheriff Witter is thinking about resigning," Smith said breaking the silence as the state police car drove away. "Is it true?"

Ted found three pair of eyes looking at him and tried to decide what to tell them. He finally decided to tell them the truth.

"Yeah its true," Hipkins told them, thinking again of Doug asking him to bring the papers to him in the hospital. "The hospital is releasing him tomorrow to go home. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes by the station for the papers then."

"Think we have a chance at convincing him otherwise?" Dru asked him knowing that Hipkins new Doug better than anyone else on the force.

Hipkins looked in surprise at Dru. He hadn't expected that question from Dru. As he looked at him though, he could tell that the officer was serious, something that was a rarity for Valentine. Smith and Brown waited quietly for Hipkins answer.

"I honestly don't know," Hipkins told him thinking of his own failed attempt. "It wouldn't hurt trying though," he told his co-workers. Maybe if enough people showed their support of him, Doug would change his mind.


	21. Released

"The doctor said he wanted you to go home and rest and that is what I plan on doing," Pacey told his brother Wednesday morning as they stood at the nurse's station of the hospital, Doug signing some final forms before leaving.

Doug was thankful to get out of the hospital. He had never liked hospitals and unfortunately this wasn't the first time that his job had resulted in a stay at Capeside Memorial and it probably wasn't the last time either. However, he wasn't enjoying the current argument he was having with his younger brother.

Doug finished signing his name to the last insurance form and handed it and the pen across the desk to the nurse. As she took he and told him to have a nice day Doug turned to look at Pacey.

"Look, you either drive me to the station so I can get those forms or I walk. Either way I'm getting the forms and filling them out."

Pacey sighed. He was starting to hate the stubborn streak that seemed to run in his family.

"Fine," Pacey said giving in. "But can you do me a favor? We'll stop by the station and pick up the forms but take them home to fill them out. I want you to watch that tape Dawson gave you before you turn them in."

"Why? What's on this tape, anyways?" Doug asked picking the tape up off the counter and holding it up.

"Can't say. You have to watch it." Pacey told him.

"Fine," Doug said giving in as he slowly headed for the exit of the hospital. He wasn't up to arguing with his brother and he doubted he would make it half way to the station if he did attempt to carry out his threat of walking.

"Fine?" Pacey asked in disbelief. Doug never gave in that easily. Pacey had been expecting to argue with his brother at least half way to the station. "You mean you're giving in just like that?"

"Don't push it, Pacey."

Pacey took the hint and for once kept his mouth shut. The two brothers walked silently out to Pacey's car. Pacey let his brother set the pace, knowing that his brother was still hurting. He was just glad to have him out of the hospital and back at home.

The drive to the police station was silent each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Pacey was afraid to say anything, for fear of pushing his brother into changing his mind about waiting to turn in the forms. As much as he wanted to try and change Doug's mind about resigning he also knew how stubborn his brother was. Trying to push him to do anything usually ended up with Doug doing exactly what you didn't want him to do.

'That's one thing we have in common', Pacey thought ruefully.

Doug was pondering his decision to quit because that was what he would be doing. Yeah, he kept using the word resign but that was all it was, a word. People resigned when they were ready to walk away from the job after they felt they had contributed as much as they could to it. Doug still felt that he had a lot to give this town through his job as sheriff. He was in no way ready to walk away and it killed him to even think about not being a police officer. It wasn't just a job for him it was part of who he was.

As much as he didn't want to he couldn't shake the feeling that it was for the best. That it was what most people wanted. They didn't want a gay sheriff. They wanted someone who was an ideal role model for there kids. Someone they could look up to. He was quitting because it was what was best for Capeside.

"I need to do what's best for this town and not what's best for me."

"Did you say something, Doug?" Pacey asked glancing over at his brother.

"What?" Doug asked, Pacey's question bringing him out of his thoughts. Doug realized that he must have said his last thought out loud. "No, Pace. I didn't say anything," Doug replied looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Pacey pulled the car into an empty spot outside of the police station and put the car in park.

"You coming in to make sure I don't do anything rash?".

The harshness in his words, surprised even Doug. He knew his brother cared about him. Was honestly just trying to talk him out of what he thought would be a mistake, but then Pacey was only considering Doug not the town as a whole.

"No, I'll wait here," Pacey replied looking over at his brother, trying not to let Doug's words get to him. His brother had been through a lot. He wasn't himself right now. Pacey knew he had to be patient with him or risk losing the relationship they had finally manage to rebuild. "Unless you want me to come with you?" Pacey asked softly trying to read his brother's face and not rely completely on what he was saying.

"No. I'll be right back."

Doug got out of the car and headed for the station. As he walked in everyone fell silent. Doug could feel their eyes on him and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through their minds. Did they know why he was here?

Doug held his head up high and heading toward the desk. He wanted to get those forms and get the hell out of the station. Even if he hadn't made his brother a promise he would have been taking the forms home to fill out.

"Good morning, sir," Anderws said as Doug approached the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I need the resignation forms, Andrews."

Adrews nodded and walked over to the cabinet where the forms were. He quickly retrieved the forms.

"For what its worth sir, I hope you don't turn these back in," Andrews told him as he handed the forms over to his boss.

Doug nodded as he took the forms from him. He wasn't sure what to say. Doug turned from the desk hoping to make a quick retreat. As he turned though he came face to face with Dru Valentine.

"Sir, we've all been talking," Dru said gesturing to the other officer's in the station with his hand. Doug noticed that more had joined them, as he saw them along the wall and gathered in the entrance to the hall that led back to lock-up. A few were even gathered near the entrance having just come in. "We wanted to let you know that we don't want you to resign especially not now. This whole force was affected by Taylor's betrayal and the best thing for all of us to do is to pick up the pieces and go on as normally as possible. If you resign, well nothing is going to be normal. Nothing is going to be routine. Like it or not, you're the one we all look up to when things go wrong and if you walk away from this force then we have no one to look to for guidance."

Dru hesitated a moment letting the words sink in. Giving Doug a chance to say something if he wanted to. When Doug didn't speak up he continued.

"On the same note, if you feel like you need to resign then we'll support that decision. We're not going to think any less of you."

Dru held out some papers held together by a paper clip.

"What's this?" Doug asked him taking the papers from him.

"A petition, asking you not to resign. We all felt it would mean more if we put it down in writing. Some of just signed it and others actually wrote down our reasons for not wanting you to resign," Dru told him thinking of his own message to Doug. "Either way, the signature of every officer in this station is on it."

He and Derrick had been up all last night trying to get the signatures. Some of their co-workers hadn't been too thrilled about being woken up in the middle of the night but once they learned of the situation they were more than happy to sign the petition. Not all of them approved of Doug's lifestyle, but they respected him as a police officer, even more so than his father had been respected. Doug's admission to being gay hadn't changed that.

"I don't know what to say," Doug said taking the papers from Dru and looking down at them.

"Say you'll take the time to read it and think about it, before you fill out those other forms. That's all we're asking."

Doug looked around at his co-workers. They all looked back at him expectantly.

"I will," Doug told them, "but I can't make any promises."

Dru nodded and then stepped aside to let Doug by. Doug left the station and headed toward the waiting car.

"Everything okay?" Pacey asked his brother as he got in seeing the change that had taken place in his brother since going into the station. Pacey was wishing that he had gone in with his brother.

"Yeah Pace, I just have some things to think about."

"Okay," Pace said willing to leave it at that for now. He shifted the car into drive and pulled back onto the streets heading toward their home.

Joey met them at the front door.

"Joey, is everything okay?" Pacey asked her concerned to find her waiting for them with the look she had on her face.

"I don't know," Joey said as both Pacey and Doug joined her inside the house. "I got the mail today and found this," Joey told them holding out an envelope.

The envelope had no postage, no postmark and no return address. On the front of it was simply two words - Sheriff Witter.

Doug reached out and took the envelope from Joey, an icy feeling inside. Who had left it? Was it another threat? He knew the only way to know for sure was to open it but he wasn't ready to.

"Do you want me to open it?" Pacey volunteered.

"No," Doug told him. "I need some time alone," Doug told them.

"Yeah, sure. I need to head over to the Ice House anyways," Pacey replied. "Jo, why don't you come with me."

Joey just nodded not knowing what to say.

"If you need me just call," Pacey told his brother resting his hand on his brother's arm. "And please, watch the video tape," Pacey told him thinking that the tape might be even more important if that envelope contained another threat.

"I will," Doug told him as Joey grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and rejoined them.

Doug waited to hear his brother's car pull out of the driveway and then headed for the living room. He turned on the tv and put the tape in the VCR. Grabbing the remote he sat down on the couch and pushed play. Dawson's face soon appeared on the screen.

"_Hey Doug, Pacey told us you were thinking about resigning and why. I think I know you well enough to honestly say that would be a mistake but I also know that anything any of us have to say would do much good as we're all just a little bias. That's why we decided to show you Capeside's reaction to your possible resignation."_

Dawson's face disappeared from the screen to be replaced by another. It was the face of the guy who had just recently moved into the old Thorndale residence. Martin Tracy had been his name. During the move in process, the youngest child, a little girl had wandered off. Doug had happened by her on his way home and being new in the town the little girl couldn't tell him where she live. Doug had spent two hours, off duty, walking house to house with her trying to find her new home.

Face after face appeared on the screen. All of them people that Doug had helped over the years of being a police officer. All of them saying how they hoped he would reconsider resigning from his position.

"_And that's only some of the testimonies I actually videotaped," Dawson was saying as he reappeared on the screen. I have the rest if you're interested in seeing them but I thought that was enough for now. There is however one more that I thought you should see. I was trying to stay away from testimonies from friends and family but Jen really wanted to say something and I thought this would be a good way to end this tape."_

Dawson's face disappeared once again to be replaced by Jen's.

"_Hey Doug, Pacey tells me you're thinking about resigning and I guess after what happened I can't say I blame you. However, before you do that I want you to stop and think about the good you've done for everyone in this town and I'm not just saying that as a friend I'm saying that as someone whose life you have touched through your work."_

"_It was last winter, and I had decided to stay with Jack a little longer rather than going back to New York because of a pending snow storm. The storm came, Jack got stuck at the school and me with my impeccable timing went into labor a month earlier. I was about to call for an ambulance when you knocked on the door because Jack had asked you to check on me."_

"_I bet when you agreed to do that you never imagined things would turn out the way they did. I'm sure you didn't expect to end up delivering a baby, halfway to Capeside General. Believe me, the back of a squad car in the middle of a snow storm was not where I planned on delivering my baby. At the time I was embarrassed but when I look back I'm just thankful. Thankful that it was you and not someone else. You knew how to deal with the situation. I remember you telling me that you had the training so you knew how to deliver a baby. Thankfully, you neglected to tell me that you had never actually done so before that day." Jen paused as you could hear crying in the background. "Dawson pause the tape," Jen said. _

There was a short break in the tape and then Jen was back on screen, Amy now in her arms.

"_Doug, I have you to thank for actually being able to hold my little girl in my arms. If you hadn't shown up that day, if you hadn't stayed in control that day, well things could have turned out differently. I know you well enough to know that you're not walking away from your job willingly. I know how much you love your job. Love being able to help people. I saw it on your face as you held Amy, wrapped in a blanket, after you delivered her. You're my hero Doug, and when she gets older I'm going to make sure Amy thinks the same thing. Don't let anyone force you away from something that you love." _

The picture of Jen faded away, to be replaced by snow. Doug turned off the tape and the tv and looked down at the papers sitting in his lap. He spread them out on the coffee table in front of him. The resignation forms, the petition from his co-workers, and the mysterious envelope.

'What do I do?" Doug said softly to himself. He was more confused than ever. Dawson said he had more testimonies from citizens of Capeside. Just how many did he have? He had been so sure that people would be glad to hear he was resigning but that didn't appear to be the case.

He picked up the petition from his co-workers and for the first time really looked at it. Like Dru said every officer of the force had sign it. He saw Ted's signature with the words 'you're making a mistake' scrawled above it. He flipped the page and saw Smitty's signature and smiled at what was written above it.

'I thought my career was over when I got assigned to train the sheriff's son. I was thinking, great I've got to be nice to some spoiled brat and cover for his mistakes to keep my job. Boy was I wrong. You're the best officer I ever trained despite being "the sheriff's kid".

He glanced over a few others and then saw Dru's name. He was surprised to see something written above it. There had never been any love loss between the two of them despite Doug training him.

'I never said this before but I thought I would never become a police officer when you were assigned as my training partner but I think it might be the only reason I did. Thanks for giving me a fair chance and although there are a lot of things we might not agree on and we're as different as night and day, I want to say that I respect you. I'd hate to have to 'break in' a new boss,' Dru wrote finishing up with a typical Dru Valentine remark.

Doug put the petition down, a smile still on his face. Then his eyes fell on the envelope though. He knew it had scared Joey. It scared him. Was it another threat? Doug knew the only way to find out was to open it.

The question was, did he want to? Did it matter what was in it? His co-workers and Dawson had showed him how many of the Capeside residents didn't care that he was gay. That him coming out of the closet hadn't changed the things he had done. The people that he helped.

"_Don't let anyone force you away from something that you love."_

Jen was right. Pacey was right. No matter how he tried to rationalize it he was running away from his job because he was scared. He was letting the few narrow minded people out there control his life.

He picked up the envelope. If this was another threat, then maybe he would be better off resigning. Better for him. Better for his family. The last few days had showed him what some people were capable of. What if next time they didn't go after him but someone else that he cared about?

Doug turned the envelope over and started opening it. He had to know what was in it.


	22. Thoughts

"So do you think he'll change his mind about resigning?" Joey asked as she and Pacey drove over to the Ice House. Joey glanced over at Pacey behind the wheel. She could see the worry on his face. Concern about his brother and the decision he was about to make. A decision that wouldn't only affect him but everyone in this town.

And worry about the envelope and what was in it. Was it another threat? Joey wasn't sure but she really hoped that it wasn't. She had held the envelope up to a lightbulb and up to the window trying to see inside it. Joey had contemplated opening it and finding out what was inside it. If it was a threat, she would have destroyed it in a heart beat. Made sure Doug had never found out about.

As much as she wanted to protect him though, Joey knew she couldn't have done that. Not only was it against the law, but she respected Doug too much to do something like that. Trying to figure out what was in the envelope was one thing, but somehow opening it felt like crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed. Not to mention, if she hadn't destroyed it she would have no idea how to explain the envelope being opened.

"I honestly don't know Jo," Pacey said slowly not taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

She kept watching him. Wanting to say something to make everything better. Something that would ease his mind but she had no idea what to say. Didn't even know if there was anything that could be said.

As much as she loved Pacey and wanted to spend her life with him, she also realized that she wasn't completely a part of his life here in Capeside. At least not yet. She had been in New York. Had been distance. Had merely been a minor player in his life ever since they had left Boston. What Pacey had done with his life since coming back to Capeside after Boston she only knew of. Bessie had kept her updated. Had told her what Pacey was up to. Had told her about opening the Ice House. She had even talked to Pacey a few times but the conversations were surface conversations. Conversations you had out of respect for what you once had not because of the relationship that you now shared with the person.

Since returning from Boston, she knew how important Pacey's relationship with his brother had become. What had started their junior year of high school, when Doug had let Pace move in with him, had continued to grow over the years. Even when Pacey had moved to Boston, Doug had tried to help him. Had gotten him the job at civilization. Had helped him cover up Audrey's escapade at the Leery's house. Had supported him when he lost his job as a broker. It had been Doug who had convinced Pacey to stay in Capeside after that. To take the job at Leery's Fresh Fish. When Pacey had decided to reopen the Ice House, Doug had been the only one who had thought Pacey wasn't Crazy. Had believed that he could do it. Joey had to admit that she had been skeptical when Bessie had told her about the plan.

Pacey, with Doug's help once again, had proven everyone wrong. He had finally found his place in the world. Something that Joey had thought she had accomplished herself before Andie died. But then, when she had come back to Capeside for Andie's funeral, she realized how wrong she was. Yes, she had a great job and was content in New York but she had never really been happy. In a letter she had written before her death, Andie had said that the one time in her life that she was truly happy was when she had been with Pacey. She had said that she had always felt that she could be herself when she was with him. That she never would have gotten through her mental breakdown if it hadn't been for him because he had believed in her when she most needed someone to believe in her.

Joey knew exactly how Andie felt. Thoughts of their sailing trip down to the Florida keys had surfaced. Those were the best memories that Joey had. Just her and Pacey and the open sea. That was when she knew that she wanted Pacey in her life. Not just an old acquaintance but truly a part of her life. Now, two months later, after years of running, that was about to happen.

When she left Capeside tomorrow morning it wouldn't be because she was running away. It would be so that she could return to Capeside for good. So that she could put an end to the chapter of her life she had been living and start writing the final chapter of her life. The chapter that she wouldn't write alone as Pacey would be her co-author and their two lives would finally be one.

"Jo?" she heard Pacey say.

Joey looked up, trying to come out of the thoughts she had been lost in. Slowly she realized that the car wasn't moving anymore and they were parked in the parking lot of the Ice House. She looked toward the driver's seat to see Pacey looking at her anxiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things," Joey told him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," she told him, knowing that he had enough on his mind right now. "I thought you wanted to check on your restaurant?" she said trying to change the subject.

"That was just an excuse. Something to do to keep from worrying about Doug who right now seems content to shut me out."

"He's dealing with this the only way he knows how Pace," she said. "Seems to run in the family. When things go wrong the Witters tend to shut everyone else out and try to deal with everything on their own."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Pacey admitted thinking about all the things he had tried to deal with on his own. The times he had shut everyone out of his life. The times he had shut her out of his life. He wanted to tell her he would never do that again. That once they were married he would never try to shut her out but he knew it was a promise that he couldn't guarantee he could keep. It was hard to fight one's nature. Instead he said something that was irrevocably true. "I love you, Potter," he told her leaning toward her.

"I know," she whispered as their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I guess we should actually go inside," Pacey said finally pulling away from Joey. "I mean that is why I drove over here after all."

"You're right," Joey said reluctantly as she opened her car door.

The two of them got out of the car and headed toward the restaurant. The place was packed. Pacey immediately looked toward the bar where, Jeff, his full time bar tender and supposedly supervisor for the night, should have been. He didn't see him. Instead, he saw Dawson and Gretchen behind the bar. Jen and his other regular staff was busy taking orders at the tables.

Pacey headed for the bar. On his way there, Corey walked toward him.

"Hey Corey, where's Jeff?" Pacey asked the high school kid.

"I think he called out, I'm not sure why. Your sister took the call, boss," Corey answered and then went back to taking the tray of drinks he was carrying to the table that had ordered them.

"I'll go see what I can do to help out," Joey said and headed for the kitchen door.

Pacey kept walking toward the bar. He waited for Gretchen to finish serving a customer and then grabbed her arm.

"Gretchen what's going on? Where's Jeff and why didn't you call me?"

"Relax Pacey," Gretchen told him. "Jeff called out and Margie couldn't stay as she needed to get home to her son. I was here, and I do have experience in tending bar. I didn't want to bother you when I had everything under control. We're busy but everything is going smoothly. No customer complaints yet," Gretchen told him.

"Dawson's tending bar and you say everything is under control."

"My mother owns a restaurant Pacey," Dawson said. "I did pick up a few things."

"Even the new waitress hasn't dropped anything yet," Jen told him as she walked up behind him. "So, just relax and enjoy the business."

Pacey just laughed. He couldn't wish for better friends and family than the ones he had.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a five minute break," Gretchen hinted to her brother.

"Say no more," Pacey told her as he started to walk around the bar.

Jack walked quietly into Jen's room and placed the sleeping Amy down in the crib. Covering her up he took a step back and looked down at the sleeping little form. He loved his god daughter as if she were his own but she wasn't. Eventually, Jen and Amy would move out of this apartment and out on their own. Or Jen would meet some guy who would love both her and her daughter and start her own life.

As much as he loved her, Jack knew he could never love her in that way. The way she deserved to be love. Jen was such a smart, and wonderful person and eventually some guy would realize that. Jen deserved someone in her life that she could share her life with. Someone who she loved and would love her back unconditionally.

It was something that everyone wanted. To meet that one special person. That one person that they were meant to share their life with.

Jack had thought he had met that person. He had never cared for someone the way he cared about Doug. He had thought Doug felt the same way. Now he wasn't so sure.

Doug hadn't felt like he could confide in him about the threats and why not. How many times had he told Doug that everything would be okay. That no one would care that they were seeing each other. That people had changed. Were more open minded.

Jack realized now just how wrong he had been and he should have never been so blind. How could he forget about all the protests there had been when he had started teaching at Capeside High. Parents had picketed and demanded that the school board remove him from the teaching staff. The police had been at the protests to make sure that things hadn't gotten out of hand. Doug had been there.

Sure things had worked out for him. The school board, principal, and himself had met with the parents in the auditorium and had discussed things. It had given the parents a chance to voice there concerns and the school board a chance to prove to them that he was qualified to teach their children. That just because he was gay, it didn't mean he wasn't a good teacher. Things had worked out. He had just assumed that this would work out too.

His naivety had put Doug in danger. Had almost cost Doug his life.

Jack couldn't help but feel that he had let Doug down. No wonder Doug didn't want to talk to him.

With a sigh, Jack walked quietly out of the room pulling the door partway closed behind him and headed for the kitchen. Sitting down at the table he pulled out the papers he had brought home to correct. He still had his work. His students. He was determined that he wasn't going to let them down too.


	23. The Letter

Doug could feel his hands trembling as he opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. He was glad that he was alone. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this. That something like this could make his hands tremble. He had faced criminals with guns and now he couldn't even open a simple envelope.

He knew what he was afraid of. He was afraid that it was another threat. That even with the arrest of Jeff Taylor and Alan Dugan, that this nightmare wasn't over yet.

Trying to keep his hands steady, Doug unfolded the piece of paper. Typed words were on the paper but at first glance it didn't look like it was anything threatening. Taking a deep breath Doug started to read the letter.

_Sheriff Witter,_

_As you already know, I became a plice officer not so much because it was what _

_I wanted to do, as it was a family tradition. My grandfather was a police officer with the_

_Boston PD, both of my parents were police officer and my older sister is currently with _

_the NYPD. I felt like I never had a choice. _

_However, at the same time I felt like I could never live up to those standards_

_expected me. That no matter what I did, I'd never really be a police officer. Never really_

_belong. I've felt that way ever since I was thirteen up until about two months ago._

_See since I was sixteen, I've known I was gay. I never told anyone that though, not _

_even my family. I was afraid of what people would think. Afraid that I wouldn't be able to_

_fulfill the expectations that my family had for me. Afraid that if people knew I was gay no_

_one would respect me as a police officer - not the public and not my co-workers._

_You're showing me that what I fear isn't necessarily true. Even after you came _

_out, most people still respected you because of who you are. Your sexual orientation_

_didn't matter to them. However, I've also seen that there are exceptions. People like you _

_and Jack McPhee are paving the way for the ones like me who aren't as courageous as_

_the two of you are. _

_It's been a honor serving with you, and I hope I'll get the chance to continue that_

_as I know there is a lot you can teach me both about police work and about life in_

_general._

_-Derrick Brown_

The letter, the admission, surprised Doug. He always knew that Derrick had lacked self-confidence in himself. He never would have guessed that was the reason though.

Doug folded the letter back up and put it back into the envelope and then tossed the envelope onto the coffee table a top all of the petition from his other co-workers. Beside them, the resignation forms sat.

Reaching out, Doug picked them up. Without any hesitation, he ripped them in half. He knew he didn't want to quit being a police officer and evidently there was a lot of other people who felt that same way. Pacey and his Dad were right. He couldn't let a few close minded people run his life.

Standing up, he walked into the kitchen and tossed the ripped forms into the trash can. Turning around his eyes fell on the telephone. He may have made a decision about his professional life but he still had things to deal with in his personal life.

The hardest part, was that he knew what he wanted to do. What he had to do. He also knew he couldn't do it over the phone. It was one conversation that was going to have to wait until he had recovered a little bit more.

Doug walked back into the living room and settled back down on the couch. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He might have been out of the hospital but his recovery was far from over.

"I think that's the last dish," Joey said as she placed the last plate onto the shelf in the kitchen of the Ice House.

"Thank God," Jen said as she looked around the kitchen which now looked spotless.

Pacey had already let the younger employees go as they had school next day. That left Joey, Jenn, Dawson, Gretchen and Pacey to clean up the mess.

"You two done?" Pacey asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yep," Joey said. "It's time to go home and get some sleep before my trip tomorrow," she told him. It was strange thinking of Capeside as home again but it was. Maybe it always had been. Maybe she had been fooling herself to actually think she could leave.

Dawson and Gretchen came into the kitchen from outside at that point.

"Trash is taken care of," Dawson said.

"Great. I can lock up then and we can all go home. Thank-you all for your help tonight," Pacey said looking around at his family and friends. Pacey walked over and put his arm around Joey's shoulders. "Why we have you all here Joey and I have an announcement," he said looking down at Joey before continuing.

"You tell them," Joey said meeting Pacey's gaze.

Pacey looked away from her and back to the others gathered in the room.

"Joey and I have decided on a date for the wedding. We're going to do it next Monday. Capeside High is off that day so Jack will be free and Doug won't be released to go back to work until Tuesday and I know Dawson and Gretchen both have lives to get back to."

"That's not going to leave much time to plan," Gretchen comment.

"We don't need anything fancy," Joey told her. "Pacey and I are tired of waiting and just want to start our lives together. Not to mention, everyone we care about are already here in Capeside."

"Besides, if we wait to long we'll probably find a way to sabotage it," Pacey added. Joey elbowed him in the side. "Just calling it like I see it," he said with a characteristic grin.

"Well, one whirlwind wedding coming up," Jen commented. "Don't worry Joey, by the time you get back from New York City, we'll already have things underway. Short notice or not, Monday is going to be perfect."

Dawson, and Gretchen both agreed with Jen's comment.

"Thanks guys," Joey said. "We knew we could count on you to help us out."

"Okay, with that said I think its time that we all call it a night," Pacey said stifling a yawn.

"Jen, do you want a ride home?" Dawson asked her as the group headed out of the Ice House.

"Yeah, thanks Dawson," Jen replied.

The two of them headed for Dawson's car. Gretchen headed for her jeep to head back to her parents' house. Pacey locked the door and then he and Joey headed for his car.

Pacey was surprised to see the living room light still on when he pulled into the driveway. He had figured Doug would have gone to bed by this time.

He and Joey headed up the steps and into the house.

"I'm going to head upstairs," Joey told him giving him a kiss.

"Okay, I'll be up shortly," he told her.

As Joey headed upstairs, Pacey walked into the living room. Doug was stretched out on the couch sleeping. On the coffee table, Pacey saw the papers Doug had brought home from the station and the envelope that had been waiting for him when he got hope. He didn't see the resignation forms though. Pacey wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Taking an afghan off the back of the other couch, Pacey covered his brother up deciding not to wake him up. Doug needed rest, and he woke him up Doug might have a hard time falling back to sleep.

Turning off the lamp, Pacey walked out of the living room. He found himself wondering what Doug had decided if he had decided anything yet. Unfortunately, it looked like he was going to have to wait until the next day to find out.

Pacey went into the kitchen and grabbed a quick drink of water. As he went to turn out the lights in the kitchen something in the trash can caught his eyes. He saw the resignation forms, in a few pieces, in the trash can. That told him exactly what his brother had decided. They had all managed to change Doug's mind. To keep Doug from making a big mistake.

With an easy mind, Pacey turned the lights out and headed upstairs. Things were starting to look up once again even though he knew the next few days were going to be very busy.


	24. Another Chance

AN: I just want to thank all my readers who are still out there. I know this story has been taking its own sweet time but I haven't giving up on it yet. I just want to thank you all for your patience.

JackDoug - so glad that you liked the letter. It took me forever to write and get it to sound like I wanted it to.

Ken - thanks for the support!

PhoenixFirefly - glad I surprised you. Its always nice not to be perdictable all the time. Glad you're still enjoying the story.

gsmadness007- thanks for the review. There is still more of the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Comnena - thank you so much for the review. It really meant a lot to me. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the way I'm portraying all the relationships.

Tatalee - sorry the update wasn't exactly quick. I've been having touble concentrating on this story at times. The inspiration kinds of comes and goes but I'm not going to give up on it but it may take awhile to actually finish. And seeing as you are a Dawson/Jen fan I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter.

Nico - Well, I think you know now that the updates aren't all that quick and all I can say is sorry. Inspiration comes in spurts. I am glad that you enjoy it and that I'm making the characters and story reach you. That's a wonderful compliment and I really do appreciate it. Hope you'll be patient with me and see this story to the end.

capesidebabe- so glad you took the time to leave the review. Its much appreciated!

Azarath111 - well, I have a feelign this isn't what you meant by soon, but I finally did update it. Glad you like the story!

* * *

At five o'clock the following day, Jen grabbed her jacket from the coat room and arted out of the Ice House. After the night before, she was elated that she didn't have to close up again tonight even though she had to walk home. Jack had some parent conferences that afternoon and was working late. He had promised to pick up Amy at the Leery's after he got off.

Leaving the Ice House, Jen made her way down the walk-way to the sidewalk. Other than the cool breeze in the air, the day was beautiful. As she didn't have to worry about getting home to Amy, instead of heading straight home, Jen headed down to the beach. She wanted to take a leisurely stroll along the beach before going home to the housework.

It had been awhile since she had a chance to walk along the beach. To take her shoes off, and feel the warm sand on her feet.

"Hey Jen, wait a second," she heard Dawson call from somewhere behind her. Jen stopped and turned, looking for Dawson. It didn't take her long to spot him rushing toward her.

"Hi Dawson, what's up?" Jen asked a slight smile coming to her lips. It had been awhile since any guy had raced to catch up with her, and the fact that it was Dawson made it all the better. As she looked at him, and his huge, easy smile, she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. It was the same way she had felt back when she first moved to Capeside. That first day she had stepped out of the cab and saw him down by the creek with Pacey and Joey.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dawson asked. The quizzical look on his face mirrored the question that he had just asked.

"Sorry, just thinking about something," Jen said quickly. She could feel the flush coming to her cheeks. She wasn't about to tell him what she was thinking about. He'd probably laugh in her face. "Were you looking for me?" she asked him trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, actually I was," Dawson replied not able to hide his puzzled look. He had seen Jen's blush, and although he was curious about it he wasn't going to push the subject. "I was hoping to catch you as you were getting off of work. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Diner? Movie?"

"As much as I would like to, I can't," Jen told him regretfully. She really would like to go out with Dawson but she had responsibilities. She had a daughter. "Jack and your mom are being great about helping out with Amy but I can't drop her on Jack again tonight although he would probably watch her without a complaint."

"I understand," Dawson told her. "Can I at least walk you home?"

"I'd like that," Jen said. "I was actually going to take a walk on the beach first."

"Sounds great," Dawson told her.

The two of them continued in the direction that Jen had been heading. They both stopped at the edge of the beach and removed there shoes. Putting his shoes in one hand, Dawson reached out and took Jen's hand with the other. Part of him was surprised, when she didn't try pulling it away. After all, they had tried this twice before, and both times it hadn't worked. What right did he have to think she would even want to give him a third chance.

Still, how many times had Pacey and Joey gone back and forth between friends and being a couple. Despite all that, it seemed as if they had finally figured their relationship out and he was happy for them. As much as he loved Joey, still loved her, she and him were only meant to be good friends. She belonged with Pacey and he had finally come to terms with that. He had finally let go.

Now all he had to do was move on.

Dawson looked over at Jen and it was like he was seeing her again for the first time. When she stepped out of that cab and became the girl next door. The beautiful girl next door. Looking at her today, she was just as beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful.

"Dawson."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jen asked. She never had been one for subtlety.

"I was just thinking about the day I first saw you. The day you step out of that cab and walked into our lives."

"The bad girl from New York City here to rock this little creek side town," Jen said lightly. "I'm sure mor than once, people wish that I had never came here."

"I don't. Not for a second. You were just what we needed Jen. We needed you to get us out of our safe little fantasy world of childhood and living our lives."

"That's me. The outsider that gets everyone else stirred up."

"That's not what I meant," Dawson told her. "It's like you said before, if anything had happened differently then you wouldn't have had Amy. We all would have been different people if you hadn't moved to Capeside. I probably wouldn't have had my own television show either."

"Yeah, right. You definitely can't give me credit for your success."

"Sure I can. Think about it, my show is based on us. On this place. Without all the drama you added to your life, the show would have been kind of boring."

"I'm not sure how to take that comment."

"Take it as a compliment. I'm starting to realize just how important you are to us. To me."

Jen looked over at him. He was looking down at the sand as they walked and she couldn't read his face as she tried to figure out what he was actually saying. She knew what she wanted him to be saying but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if her own desires were twisting his words into ones that she wanted to hear. Into meaning what she wanted to say herself but was to afraid.

Afraid of opening herself up to rejection. As much as she wanted to be with Dawson she was scared to find out how he felt. She wasn't sure that she could handle the rejection. After all, she had already broken his heart before.

"What exactly are you saying Dawson?" she finally asked him. She knew she had to get the question out there.

With a sigh, Dawson stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I guess, coming back here, seeing how happy Joey and Pacey are together, makes me realize how much I'm missing. How much I want that in my life. And yeah, I kept thinking that Joey was who I belonged with. That she was meant to be mine but the truth is, the best relationship I ever had was with you. You didn't compliment me like Joey did, you challenged me. Challenged me to see beyond my own little tiny sphere. Challenged me to find my full potential. Look, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if we're meant to be but I guess what I'm asking is for you to take a chance. To give us one more try."

"Do you really think it will turn out differently. We tried twice before."

"How many times have Pacey and Joey tried. They finally figured it out. Why can't we. And maybe it won't work but I want to try."

"Dawson it's not that easy anymore. Relationships don't just involve me anymore. I have to consider Amy. You're not just getting me. You're also getting a little girl because . . ."

"I realize that Jen," he told her cutting her off. "I know how much Amy means to you and I know that loving you means loving her too. I'm not going into this blindly." Dawson paused waiting for her to say something anything. Anything. "Jen, please give me . . . no give us another chance!"

Jen looked up to see Dawson looking steadily at her, waiting for her answer. And as she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart melt. She knew what she wanted.

"Yes, Dawson. I want to give us another chance," she told him.

Dawson felt the smile come to his face, as he leaned in toward her. Letting their lips meet as he kissed her and she kissed him back.


	25. Moving On

AN: Some of you may have read this chapter already as it has been posted at Pages of True Love but as I'm slowly starting to come back to using ffnet (barring any more so called "updates" on their part that just seems to make things worse) I figured I'd go back to posting it here.

* * *

"So Jack, how's everything going with Doug?" Dawson asked his friend tentatively later that evening. Jen had invited him back to the apartment for dinner and he had gladly accepted. He really just wanted to spend some time with her and he didn't care where they were while they did it. 

Jen was currently in the kitchen making dinner and Jack had just come home with Amy. The little girl had fallen asleep on the drive over, and Jack had just came back into the living room from putting her in her crib.

"It's kind of up in the air," Jack told him, not really surprised by the question. He had a feeling that Pacey might have put Dawson up to it as he usually talked to either Pacey or Jen about things that bothered him. Jack figured Pacey felt stuck in the middle this time and he didn't really blame him. "I haven't heard from him since I went to see him in the hospital and that ended in him telling me to leave," Jack said sitting down on the couch next to Dawson.

"You could call him or something," Dawson suggested.

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "It's Doug's move. When he's ready to talk he knows where to find me."

"And if he doesn't?"

Jack paused. He knew the answer to that question. Felt it on the tip of his tongue, but somehow putting voice to it would only make it more real.

"Then I guess it's over," Jack finally said knowing he would have to say it at some point anyway, if not to Dawson then Jen or someone else.

Dawson didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, although the current situation with Jack and Doug in a way reminded him of his own problems with Pacey years ago. It had taken awhile for the two to start repairing their friendship and it hadn't been easy but they had done it because neither of them really forced the issue too much. They gave each other space. Space to calm down. To think things through. To realize just how much they meant to each other.

By taking so long to mend things the two of them had lost a lot of time together. Time that they could never get back. Still if it had been forced, if any of their friends had tried harder to get him and Pacey back together, things very well could have gotten worse. As it was, Dawson had almost gotten Pacey, Will, Jack, his dad as well as himself seriously hurt, if not killed in the regatta. It had been Pacey who had kept the two boats from colliding, giving up his chances of winning. Looking back, Dawson realized how stupid it had been. How stupid the whole situation had been and all because he was selfish enough to think that Joey belonged to him.

Maybe that was what Jack and Doug needed. Time apart to deal with what had happened by themselves. On their own terms. Forcing them to talk might only make things worse.

"So is Pacey mad at me too?" Jack asked.

"What?" Dawson said taken by surprise by the question. "Where did that question come from?"

"Well Dawson, while I do consider you a friend, we don't exactly keep in touch now that your across the country most of the time. I just figured that Pacey put you up to getting me to talk about the current problems with Doug so I had someone else to talk to besides him."

"Guilty as charged," Dawson admitted. "It wasn't because he was mad at you though. It's because he doesn't think that he can be completely partial on this subject or much help. Doug is his brother, Jack and he's afraid of being forced to take sides which he doesn't want to do."

"And I'd never ask him to," Jack said thinking of the conversations he had with Andie after she had broken up with Pacey. Now that he thought of it, Pacey hadn't really talked about Andie too much with him after that. They had talked about other things though. "I do realize the situation he's in. I 've been there myself and if talking to you will make him feel better and you don't mind listening then that's okay with me."

"No I don't mind listening. One of the things I hate the most about California is that I feel so cut off from everyone out there."

"Well, if I'm judging things right, I think that might be changing."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You and Jen. Come on I'm not blind. I've noticed the looks you both have been giving each other since you came back. The question is, are either of you going to do anything about it?"

"Yes we are," came Jen's voice from the direction of the kitchen. Jack and Dawson both looked that way to see her now standing in the doorway, hands folded across her chest.

"Okay, when did this happen?" Jack asked looking from Jen to Dawson. He didn't care which one answered just as long as he got an answer.

"Well, I've been trying to get the nerve up to say something to her for awhile now but something always seemed to get in the way," Dawson told him. "And coming back and spending time with her these last few days just made me remember how much I enjoyed being with her and I knew I couldn't go back to California without telling her that," he told Jack as Jen came over and leaned over the back of the couch, her arms around him. "How do you think I ended up here?"

"I just figured Pacey sent you over here," Jack told them.

"Shows how much you know," Jen told him, kissing Dawson on the cheek.

"That's great news," Jack replied. He could see the change in Jen. See how much happier she was.

He knew that deep down she had always regretted breaking up with Dawson in college. She had confided in him about that and about how she wanted to try getting back together with him but had felt certain that he wouldn't feel the same way. Dawson had finally achieved his dream and was having success in California. She hadn't wanted to say or do anything that might change that. And even though he had thought about attempting to play match maker he had held back, Henry coming to mind. That hadn't turned out so well in the end and Jack had vowed that other than support, not to ever get involved in Jen's love life again.

"Does that mean you're going out to California then?" he asked looking at Jen and dreading the answer.

With the way things were with Doug right now, he didn't want to lose Jen now. He knew it was selfish. Jen deserved this. Deserved to be happy. He had no right to hold her back. To keep her from going to California if that was what she wanted to do. Still, the apartment would feel really empty without her and Amy and Capeside would seem really lonely.

"No," Jen told him. "At least not right away," she said as she came around the couch and sat down in Dawson's lap. "We talked about that on our way from the Ice House here, and I told Dawson that I wasn't ready to make that big of a change again. I'm finally starting to get my life back together and feeling like I have some control and stability in my life. As much as I care for Dawson, if I move out to California he's the only one I'm going to know and if this doesn't work out then I'm alone out there. I guess I'm not ready to give up the safety net I have here in Capeside."

Jack felt a wave of relief wash over him at her words but he tried not to show it. He knew it was selfish for him to want to keep Jen here but he did. He didn't want to be left alone here in Capeside and right now Jen and Amy were his life.

"Besides, if we can make this work long distance then we'll know for sure that it was meant to be. That we're meant to be together," Dawson added.

"Okay, enough talk. I don't know about you two but I'm hungry and I'd like to eat before Amy wakes up again," Jen said standing up.

"Why?" Jack said lightly as he and Dawson got up from the couch and started following Jen into the kitchen. "It's always fun to watch you try to eat with a baby in your arms."

"If its so entertaining maybe you should attempt it next time she wants to be held during meal time and then I can watch you try to eat with a baby in your arms," Jen told him a smile on her face.

Dawson just shook his head at the two of them. As the three of them sat down at the dinner table he tried to remember the last time he had felt this happy. He couldn't do it. He hadn't felt truly happy in such a long time that this seemed like a whole new feeling to him. It was a feeling that he hoped he would be feeling quite a bit more in the near future.

* * *

Joey looked to her right, and watch the scenery fly past her as the wind blew past her, whipping the few loose strands of her hair about her face. This was definitely better than the train. Even the soul music that was coming from the radio, while not her first choice, was better than the sound of whining kids and screaming babies.

"I really do appreciate this," she said turning her head to the left to look over at her companion for the trip. She had to speak loudly to be heard over the wind as the jeep went seventy down the highway.

"It's not a problem," Gretchen replied. "My Dad was driving me crazy anyways and this gets me away from him for a little while. Besides, you're going to need some help packing up your apartment."

"Don't remind me," Joey said. Just thinking about everything she had to do back in New York was overwhelming.

At first it hadn't seemed such like a hard thing. Go back to the city and tie up the loose ends before coming back home to Capeside. All she had to do was quit her job and pack her stuff up. Two simple tasks but the more she thought about it the more complicated things had seemed.

Joey knew her boss wasn't going to be thrilled to hear that she was quitting. Mr. Roberts hadn't been exactly thrilled about her taking this week off as it was but given the circumstances had understood. It wasn't that he was a rotten boss it was just that Joey was one of his top editors. She edited the work of some of the companies biggest clients. She knew she had to meet with him personally and tell him. He deserved that much even though she knew it would be anything but simply.

Then there was the task of saying good-bye to her co-workers. She had gotten to know everyone on her floor pretty well. A few of them she even hung out with outside of work. Her leaving this abruptly was going to come as a shock to all of them.

Then there was the apartment. Luckily her lease was up next month and she hadn't gotten around to renewing it yet so that wouldn't be too much of a problem. Except for Cynthia across the hall, she really didn't know her neighbors so there wasn't the problem of telling them she was leaving. Cynthia would be happy for her and would no doubt be willing to help her pack. Still, the more she thought about everything that was in the apartment, she started to realize just how long it was going to take. Not to mention calling the cable company, phone company and the internet company to have everything turned off and arrange for the final payments. Which reminded her that she had to arrange to have her mail forwarded to Capeside and arrange a moving van to get her stuff to Capeside.

It started to dawn on her just how big of a change this all was. She wasn't simply returning to the place of her childhood for a visit. Once again, she was changing her entire life. Leaving everything and everyone she had come to know, the life that she had created for herself and hadn't had forced upon her and returning to the place she had ran from. Ran from the painful memories of her mother's death, and her father's betrayal. From being know as the wrong girl from the track (or creek in this case). Ran from her turmoil of feelings surrounding Dawson and Pacey and the pieces of their childhood friendship that had been scattered about the town.

She had left to prove everyone's opinion of herself wrong. Left to prove that she wasn't just poor little Joey Potter. That she didn't need to rely on anyone or anybody to make something of herself and she had done that. Now, when she went back to Capeside she could hold her head up high. She was a graduate of Worthington and had a wonderful, successful life in glamorous New York City. The life that she was now walking away from and there was only one reason she was leaving it.

Pacey.

Joey knew she could be happy in the city her entire life. She had grown to love. To feel at home in. Felt she was just as much of a city girl as she was a country girl anymore. In New York, she had found a peace of mind and a sense of security that she hadn't felt in quite a long time. The thought that she was crazy to leave that all behind now had crossed her mind plenty of times but she knew that deep down if she didn't go, if she didn't take this leap of faith, something would always be missing. No matter where she was, she needed him and they had made it work before. That summer on True Love was the happiest she had ever been simply because they had been together. Surely they could make that happen again.

She was near panic trying to figure out how everything was going to get done and still be back in time to make preparations for the wedding. When Gretchen had offered to come with her she, Joey jumped at the chance. Somehow not going alone made everything not seem so overwhelming and it meant she didn't have to take the train there which made her even happier.

"You're making the right choice Joey," Gretchen told her glancing briefly over at her. "You and Pacey are so right together. The two of you belong together and its about time you two figured that out for yourselves. Neither of you will ever be completely happy until you're together."

"It's just such a big step."

"All of life's great moments are but taking those big steps are the only way we grow. Coming back to Capeside is no bigger of a change for you than taking the chance and moving to New York was."

"It seems scarier somehow," Joey told her, half surprise she was telling Gretchen this. The two of them had never been super close but talking to her right now seemed easy and natural.

"Because you want it work so much. Stop thinking about it so much or you're going to ruin your chances before you even get back to Capeside. I'm not saying things are going to be easy but they'll work out. Things always work out in the end."

Joey thought about what Gretchen was saying. She had a point. No matter what life threw at them, everyone found a way to go on. Like when her Dad had burnt down the Ice House she had thought her life was over then. The restaurant was as much a part of her life as their home was. There were so many memories there - both happy and sad. Yet if that hadn't happened, how different would her life had been.

For starters, Bessie and her would have probably never opened the B & B. That business had become even more special to them than the Ice House had been because it was a fulfillment of their mother's dream. And that first weekend when Pacey had invited that critic - sure it hadn't been smooth sailing but sitting around the fireplace that nice sharing memories had been special and there had been plenty of special times like that in the place afterwards.

Then there was Pacey. The town clown and loser back in high school now owned one of the most successful restaurants in Capeside - and it was the Ice House. The fact that the place was so damaged and an eye sore to the community had brought the price of the place down. Just like True Love, Pacey had taken something broken and fixed it, creating something new and beautiful. The fact that he hadn't changed it much meant a lot to her. It was a part of her past, of all of their pasts. How many afternoons had Dawson and Pacey came and hung out to be with her while she worked. It had been where and how she had first met Jack. He had been so shy back then, not to mention clumsy, but him being there had sparked a short romance which she would never forget. Despite things not working out, Jack was a great friend and was glad that they had shared what they had back then.

Yes, life did seem to work itself out and while the good times were great, it was the bad times that helped you grow. Made you see how special the people around were. Made you cherish life that much more.

Her past hadn't been a picnic, but it had made her who she was today and for the first time Joey was willing to admit that she liked who she was. She wouldn't want to change anything in her life. If she had to do it over she'd want it to all happen the same way it had -bad times and all.

"How come you Witter's always give such great advice?" Joey asked thinking about all the advice Doug had given them over the years.

"It's in the genes," Gretchen replied. "When it comes to others we can give great advice. When it comes to our own lives though, we're just as loss as everyone else."

"I'm not so sure about Pacey giving sound advice. He tends to just drag you along in the direction he thinks you should go whether you want to go or not," Joey commented the B&B critic still fresh in her mind.

"Yeah, well that's Pace for you. The black sheep of the Witter family. Always has been and probably always will be but we love him anyways."

Joey laughed as they starting crossing the bridge into New York City as the sun was starting to set out to the west. That description definitely fit Pacey and it was part of his charm.

"We should probably stop someplace to eat," Joey told Gretchen as she watched the city getting closer. "I haven't been home in about a week and leaving Friday was kind of unexpected. I'm not sure I want to open the refrigerator.

"Sounds like we know what our first task is going to be then," Gretchen commented.

* * *

"Hey Corey," Pacey called out from the doorway of his office. Corey and Jessica were starting the night clean up by wiping down the tables not being used and putting the chairs up on the tables. There were only two patrons even left in the restaurant and both of them were sitting at the bar. Margie was chatting with the two men as she was covering for Jeff who had called out again tonight. Her mother was watching her son tonight.

"Yeah, Boss," Corey replied stopping the joke he was telling Jessica in mid sentence as he looked over to where his Boss was standing.

"Come over here a minute," Pacey told him. Corey dropped the dish cloth on the table and headed towards Pacey's office, wiping his hands on his apron as he walked."Can you put this sign up outside for me?" Pacey asked him as he got closer. " I want to give the customers plenty of warning to limit the complaints."

"Sure thing Mr. Witter," Corey answered taking the sign from Pacey and reading it. The sign said - Closed Monday for a Private Party. "Does this mean I can have the night off?" Corey asked jokingly.

"No," Pacey told him. "You and everyone else on the schedule get to help me out."

"What's the occasion?"

"My wedding reception," Pacey told him realizing that he hadn't told any of his staff of his impromptu wedding. They all knew about the engagement thanks to Corey and Jill who had been in the restaurant last Friday when he and Joey had come in to tell Doug.

"That was quick," Corey commented. "Afraid someone might chicken out."

"Go hang up the sign," Pacey told him.

"Sure thing boss," he answered giving Pacey a mock salute as he walked away with the sign in his hands.

Pacey shook his head. He couldn't be mad at Corey for the comment when deep down he felt like if he waited to long he would chicken out. This was still almost to good to be true and he still couldn't believe that Joey had said yes to him.

As he had laid awake next to Joey last night, thinking about everything that had to be done before Monday, he had started to panic. Everything he attempted usually went wrong. The Ice House was one of the few exceptions and he still couldn't figure that one out. He had messed up his relationship with Joey countless times already. What made him think he could manage to not mess it up this time?

But he wanted her in his life. Hell, she was his life. His reason for living. Doug had accused him one time of wanting to restore the Ice House because he wanted a part of Joey in his life. Of course, he had denied it at the time. Told his brother he was crazy. Doug had let it go but the look on his face as he had left the room that day told Pacey that the only thing his protests had done was convince Doug that he was right and whether he wanted to admit it or not, Doug was right. He had wanted a restaurant for himself. Something he could do and possibly be a success at. He wanted the Ice House because it had belonged to Joey's family.

Now he had the Ice House and Joey. He realized how lucky he was. He also realized how scared he was. This was one thing in his life that he didn't want to screw up. He wanted to show everyone that he was worthy of Joey's love. It was something that he felt he had to prove and the first person he needed to prove it to was himself.

"Hey Pace," he heard a voice say bringing him out of his thoughts. Pacey looked up to see Bodie walking across the restaurant toward him. "Bessie left a message on my cell phone that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Pacey replied glad to see Bodie so he could stop his inner reflection. That was something he would rather do in the safety of his own home. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me out with the food for the reception. After all you're the second best cook in Capeside," he told him with a grin.

"Who's first and who's second is still under debate," Bodie told him, a grin on his own face. "Seriously though, I'd be glad to help especially seeing as Bessie gets to do the cake. I was feeling a little left out. What's on the menu."

"Figuring that out would be task number one. When would you have time to discuss that."

"I got time right now."

"I was hoping you would say that. Step into my office."


	26. Starting to Mend

"_You really should talk to Jack."_

Those had been the last words his brother had said as he had left for the restaurant this morning. Since then the house had been too quiet. He wasn't use to the quietness anymore. There was a time when he had loved it. Had enjoyed living on his own. Then he had let Pacey move in with him and he realized that it wasn't so much that he wanted to be on his own but more that he just didn't want to be in his parent's house anymore. Needed freedom from all the pressures and bad memories of his childhood.

To make things worse, he knew Pacey was right. He really did need to talk to Jack. Things couldn't be left the way they were. No matter where he chose to go from here, Jack at least deserved a explanation. An explanation for everything. If there was any chance for them, either now or later on, things had to be talked out.

Jack had been right in that he had shut him out. Hadn't giving him a chance to be there for him during all of this but then letting people be there for him had never been one of his strong suits. He had his father to thank for that. Actually, come to think of it, his mother wasn't all that better of a role model. He could count the times she had hugged him on one hand. It wasn't that she had been a terrible mother, he knew she loved him. Loved all of them. She just was demonstrative with that love.

Having Pacey move in with him, had showed him how much like his parents he was becoming. He kept people at arms length. If he didn't let them near him then they couldn't hurt him. Having to become a parental figure of sorts in Pacey's life when his little brother was in highschool had made him face that part of him. It hadn't taking him long to realize that if he wanted to help his brother than he had to reach out to him. Let his defenses down and let Pacey get close to him and when he had he realized just how much he had been missing.

Still old habits died hard. He would still rather deal with things on his own than to let someone help him.

That still didn't mean he knew how to handle the situation with Jack. The fact was, Jack had tried to deny that anything like this would happen. Just assumed that everyone would be fine with a gay sheriff. Didn't want to admit that not everyone was open minded.

He had known this could happen. Had seen hate crimes occur ever since he put on this uniform. It was just a fact of life, that people did not always see eye to eye and that some people would kill just because someone did not share their point of view. Still, it had never crossed his mind that he might someday be the victim of a hate crime.

Nor had he ever thought that Jeff Taylor would be the perpetrator of that crime. He had known Jeff for years. Ted, Jeff and him had been good friends and Doug had always felt that he could trust them with his life. That no matter what, he would always be able to turn to them for help.

This whole incident had shown him how wrong that assumption was. Jeff apparently hadn't felt the same way. No matter how hard he tried, Doug couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand how someone he thought he knew so well could turn on him like that. Then there was the other nagging doubt. If he had been so wrong about Jeff, was he wrong about Ted too? This whole mess had shaken his trust in everyone.

The sound of the doorbell broke through his thoughts. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was six o'clock in the evening. Sic o'clock and he hadn't left the house. Hadn't even tried calling Jack or Ted or anybody for that matter. Hadn't bothered with calling his mother back who had left three messages on the answering machine.

Ignoring the doorbell, just as he had the phone, crossed his mind. He simply wasn't sure if he was ready to face anyone yet. Yes, he had decided not to resign but he still had doubts about that decision. Had doubts that he could actually leave the safety of the house again because whether he admitted to anyone or not he couldn't hide from himself. The simple truth was he was scared. Scared to face the aftermath of what he had gone through. It was a new feeling for him. The last time he had ever felt this way was with coming out into the open with the relationship that he had with Jack, but this seemed worse than even that.

He heard the doorbell again, followed by someone knocking on the door. Whoever was out there, it didn't seem like they were simply going to just go away.

With a sigh, Doug stood up from the couch and headed for the front door, wondering who it was.

'It's probably Mom', Doug thought to himself as he neared the front door. He probably really should have called her back. Let her know that everything was okay.

Reaching out and pulling the door open, he was surprised to see Ted Hipkins standing on the other side of the screen door.

"Ted, hi," Doug said trying to get over his surprise. Although maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Ted was probably wondering if he was going to resign or not. "Come in," Doug told him stepping aside.

Ted opened the screened door and walked inside. It wasn't the first time he had been at Doug's house but it was the first time he felt awkward about it.

"Doug I think we need to talk."

"I'm not going to resign if that's what your wondering about," Doug told him.

"I'm glad to hear it," Ted told him," but that isn't why I came over here."

"Why don't we go into the living room," Doug suggested, gesturing toward the doorway with his arm. He started following Ted when the telephone rang. "Let me get the phone and I'll be right in. Make yourself comfortable," Doug told his friend and headed for the phone in the kitchen.

Looking at the caller ID he saw his Dad's name and the house phone number on the screen. She seemed surprised that the phone had even been picked up.

"Hello."

"Oh Doug! Did you just get home or something?" came his mother's voice over the phone.

"Yeah," he lied to her. He didn't feel like explaining to her that he had been avoiding her phone calls and just hadn't felt like calling her back. He didn't think he could make her understand. "I took a walk to clear my mind."

"Okay," she said accepting the explanation because she wanted to. She had no desire to question it. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. That you didn't need anything."

"I'm fine Mom. I actually have company over so can I call you back later."

"Yeah sure. I love you Doug."

"Love you too Mom," he told her before hearing the soft click of her hanging up. Putting the receiver back in its cradle he turned for the living room, taking a deep breath. Trying to figure out if he was ready to face even his best friend, cause try as he might, he couldn't deny that he had doubts about this friendship too. He had thought Jeff was his friend. That nothing could change that friendship. He had been completely wrong about that. Was he about this friendship too?

Walking into the living room, Doug saw Ted standing by the fire place his back toward him. Ted had a picture in his hand. Doug knew instantly which one it was. It was the picture of Ted, Jeff, and himself on the senior class camping trip. The three musketeers their classmates had jokingly called them.

"What I wouldn't give to go back there sometimes," Doug said softly walking over toward the fireplace himself. "Things were so much simpler then. More black and white."

"He had us both fooled Doug," Ted said putting the picture back up on the mantle. "I never would have thought he would do something like that. Could betray you, the force and the friendship that the three of us had just like it all meant nothing."

A silence fell on the room. Ted turned and looked at Doug. Tried to read his friend's. He didn't like what he saw there. Sadness, desperation, hurt. His friend looked completely loss and Ted wasn't sure what to do about it. Wasn't even sure where he stood with his friend anymore. Jeff had betrayed him and Ted knew that Doug had to be questioning all of his friendships now. Knew he would be if their situations were reversed.

"I'd never turn my back on you like that Doug. No matter what. I hope you know that."

"Sometimes I don't know what to think anymore Ted," Doug told him wanting to believe those words but scared to at the same time.

"Look I've said it before, I know I haven't been that supportive the last few months. I regret that but there isn't much I can do about it now. But just because I may not approve one hundred percent about the way you choose to live your life, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I haven't been that great of a friend here lately but I want to change that. I want to help you through this anyway I can."

"When you came out into the open with your relationship with Jack, I thought I lost my best friend. That I didn't know who you were anymore. Then I really did almost lose you and I realized it wasn't so much about seeing you as a different person as it was worry about how other people would see me. Your friendship is worth more than that Doug. I'm sorry and I hope that we can still be friends."

"Best friends," Doug told him a wave of relief washing over him as he stepped forward to give Ted a quick hug. It was a sign that things may actually get back to some kind of normalcy.

"So how are things between you and Jack?" Ted asked. It was a question he had never asked before and one that should have been asked often. There wasn't a day that went by that Doug hadn't asked about his wife Beth.

"Kind of up in the air," Doug admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" Ted asked seeing the look of doubt that passed quickly over Doug's face even though he tried to hide it. "I'm serious. Talking about it to someone might help make things a little clearer."

Doug nodded and indicated the nearby couch. The too of them sat down and things between the two of them worked out, started sorting through the other things that were going through Doug's mind.


	27. Rehearsal

"Where are they?" Joey asked as she paced back and forth on the beach.

It was Sunday afternoon, and she was standing on the beach with Bessie, Bodie, Gretchen, Mr. Leery, Dawson, Pacey, Doug, and Reverend Olsen. They were all gathered for the dress rehearsal for the wedding tomorrow. Her wedding. She was having trouble grasping the idea. It was hard to believe that in twenty-four hours she would finally be Mrs. Pacey J. Witter. There had been so many nights that she had laid awake wondering if Pacey would ever get up the nerve to ask her.

Everything had seemed to be going so well. When she and Gretchen had gotten back from New York wedding preparations had been well underway. Mrs. Leery was friends with the lady who ran the dress shop in Capeside. It hadn't taken long for herself, Jen, Gretchen, Bessie and Lilly to be fitted for dresses. The alterations had been rushed and the dresses were done this morning. In fact, everything was done and just waiting for the big day. The only preparation left was the rehearsal.

Things had seemed to go smoothly the whole weekend. Smoothly up until this point. It was kind of hard to have a full dress rehearsal without one of the bridesmaids and one of the ushers. Jack and Jen were still missing. Joey was hoping that nothing had happened.

"Neither of them are answering their cell phones," Pacey commented as he rejoined the group, tucking his cell phone away in his pocket.

"Are you sure you told them the right time?" Joey asked.

"I told Doug and Dawson when to be here and they're here aren't they," Pacey said defensively. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted saying them. "Jo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Joey nodded as Bessie put her arm around her sisters shoulders. She knew what it was like to be a bride - the stress and emotions all swirling around inside of you.

"Maybe we should just start without them," Gretchen suggested trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group.

Pacey looked over at Joey, telling her silently that it was her call. Before Joey could make up her mind though another voice spoke up.

"We're hear. Sorry about being late. Having a baby sometimes isn't conducive to being on time," Jen said in the way of an explanation.

"I know that feeling," Bessie said walking over to meet Jen halfway to take Amy from her.

"Are we ready to begin then?" Reverend Olsen asked.

"Yeah, we're all here," Pacey told him.

As Reverend Olsen started going over the ceremony and where and what everyone needed to be doing, Joey made her way next to Jen.

"Did Amy really hold you up?" Joey asked her softly as the Reverend was currently talking to the guys. She had a feeling it might have been something other than that. She knew Doug had yet to talk to Jack since he had been home from the hospital. Pacey had tried to talk him into calling Jack, but Doug was showing the typical Witter stubborn streak.

"Not really," Jen whispered. "Jack was getting cold feet."

"I thought so," Joey said. "I'm starting to wonder if this wedding is going to turn into a disaster after all."

"It will be fine," Jen said trying to reassure her friend. "I'm sure Doug and Jack will at least remain civil through out the next two days."

_At least I hope they do_, Jen silently added to herself.

Reverend Olsen started going over their parts in the ceremony, so Jen and Joey ended their conversation and paid attention to the Reverend.

* * *

"Doug don't just walk away from me, you need to talk to him," Pacey said as he stormed up the steps after his brother as they were coming home after the rehearsal dinner. Joey followed the two brothers at a slower pace, not wanting to get involved.

Doug and Jack had ignored each other all night long. It had been obvious to everyone that the two were avoiding each other and it had made for an awkward night. Joey was just glad that nothing had gotten out of hand.

"Look Pacey, this is none of your business," he said as he unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Bullshit. I'm your brother and that makes it my business. Not to mention its my wedding that the two of you are trying to ruin," Pacey told him as he followed his brother into the house. Joey slipped inside behind him, softly closed the door and as Doug and Pacey headed for the living room she made her way to the kitchen. Still, she was able to hear every word the two of them said.

"I am not trying to ruin your wedding," Doug told him.

"You could have fooled me. It's obvious the two of you are avoiding each other. The one time Jack tries to talk to you, you get up from the table and just walked away. Everyone can feel the tension between the two of you and its putting us all on edge."

"If it will make you happy, I just won't show up tomorrow. Dawson can stand in as your best man."

"I don't want that Doug."

"Then what do you want from me Pacey."

"I want you to talk things out with Jack."

"I think its over between us Pacey," Doug told him, admitting something to his brother that he had been trying not to admit to himself ever since his talk with Ted.

Pacey was quiet for a few moments, his brother's words taking him by surprise. He hadn't expected his brother to say that. He had figured Doug and Jack would talk things out and be back together.

"Is that really what you want?" Pacey asked getting over his surprise.

"Yes, Pacey it is," Doug said with conviction. Now that he had finally admitted it to Pacey he knew for sure. " I need some time away from him Pacey. There is a lot of things I need to work through and I need to work through them on my own."

"Well then don't you think that you should tell Jack that."

"You're right," Doug said with a sigh. "And I will, but on my own schedule Pacey. It isn't something I can just rush into."

"Do it sooner rather than later Dougie, for all our sakes," Pacey told him and then turned around. He went to the kitchen in search of Joey, leaving Doug alone with his thoughts.

Alone in the living room Doug sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Pacey was right. He had to talk to Jack. Jack at least deserved an explanation. He just wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

Lifting his head up, his eyes fell on the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table. Pacey must have had it last. That little brother of his was always driving him crazy by leaving things, like the phone, lying about.

Doug reached out and picked up the phone. He started hitting the familiar numbers of Jack's phone number. Four numbers into it though he stopped. Hitting the button to hang up the phone, he put the phone back down on the coffee table. This wasn't something he could do over the phone.

Doug stood up, and headed upstairs. Yes he had to talk to Jack, but it wasn't going to be tonight.


	28. Morning of the Wedding

Jen laid Amy down in her basinet and pulled the blanket up snugly around her. She looked down at her sleeping daughter. Amy was blissfully unaware of all the drama that was going on around her. At times like these, she thought her daughter was one of the luckiest people on the planet. Life use to be so simple when she was younger. Things were black and white not shades of grey. She missed those days more and more here lately.

"Sleep well, little one," Jen whispered to her daughter.

She turned and walked out of the room, turning the light off and pulling the door halfway closed. She walked down the hallway and found Jack sitting on the couch where she had left him. He had picked up the remote control, and was flipping absently through the stations.

"Anything good on?" Jen asked sitting down on the couch by her best friend.

"I don't know," Jack said, still flipping through stations. That pretty much told Jen he wasn't even seeing what was on the television screen.

"Okay Jack, this is ridiculous," Jen said snatching the remote out of his hand and turning off the tv. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself before you ruin Pacey and Joey's wedding. This is suppose to be a joyous occasion but the two of you are ruining the atmosphere."

"I'm not trying to."

"I know that Jack," Jen said putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "But you need to try and forget about what is going on between you and Doug and just have fun tomorrow. Let it go for a few hours."

"Why won't he let me help him through this?" Jack asked, not really asking anyone in particular but more thinking out loud. Jen wasn't even sure he had heard what she had just said.

"Jack, as hard is this is for you to hear, I have to say it. I think you just need to give Doug some space right now. Don't force anything. Give him time to sort out his feelings. When he's ready to talk things through with you, he knows how to get in touch with you."

Jack just looked at her, not believing that those words were coming from Jen.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I can empathize with how Doug is feeling right now," Jen told him looking him straight in the eyes. "He's feeling overwhelmed with this whole situation. He doesn't even know how to deal with what he's feeling and the last thing he wants to deal with is figuring out a relationship."

"And how would you know that."

"Why do you think I pushed Dawson away in college," Jen told him. Jack just looked at her not saying a word. He hadn't ever really thought about Jen and Dawson's failed relationship in college. "I was trying to find myself during that time and being in a relationship was just too much."

"Do you think he blames me."

Jen hesitated. She wanted to tell him he was being ridiculous. That there was no way that Doug would blame Jack for what happened but she couldn't. She had no clue what was going through Doug Witter's mind and she could certainly see how he might blame Jack for what had happened. After all, it had been Jack who had wanted to come out in the open with their relationship. Doug had been more than happy just to be with Jack. He hadn't wanted the town folk to know but he had finally given in to Jack.

"It wasn't your fault," Jen told him instead.

"Keep telling me that, and maybe at some point I'll believe you," Jack replied. With a sigh Jack slouched back into the couch. "I wish I would wake up and find out this is all just one big nighmare."

Doug came down stairs to find his younger brother, in front of the hallway mirror, struggling with his bow tie. He leaned up against the wall and watched him struggle for a little while. Finally he couldn't keep from laughing and Pacey looked over in his direction.

"Do you think this is funny," Pacey said ripping the tie off in frustration. He should be able to tie this stupid bow tie but it didn't seem to be happening this morning. It didn't help his mood any to see that Doug's tie was neatly tie already. "How about you stop laughing at me and give me a hand," he said holding the tie out in Doug's direction.

"All you had to do was ask," Doug told him a small smirk still on his face.

He took the tie that Pacey held out to him. In moments he had the bow tie on expertly.

"There you go," Doug said stepping back. Pacey examined the tie in the mirror he had been standing in front of.

"Thanks," Pacey said. He glanced over at his brother who was in his suit but didn't have the bow tie on. "Where's your tie?"

"Upstairs, I'll put it on right before we leave."

"Ring?"

Doug just took the jewelry box out of this pocket and held it up for him.

"Good. Now I just need to find my shoes," Pacey said glancing down at his feet and then heading absently for the living room.

"They're by the fireplace," Doug called after him trying not to laugh. "Pacey just relax. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Pacey said grabbing his shoes and sitting down on the couch. " I should call Dawson and Jack and make sure they're running on time," Pacey said as he slipped a foot into his shoe.

"I already talked to Dawson. He was leaving his house for the Ice House. He had talked to Jack, who took Jen over earlier this morning," Doug told him standing in the doorway. "Do I need to tie your shoes too?" he asked as Pacey tried to get a knot out of one of the laces.

"No," Pacey said quickly feeling his face turn red. He took a deep breath and concentrated on getting his shoes on. He hadn't had problem tying his shoes since the second grade. Finally getting the simple task completed, he stood up trying to figure out what else he needed to do. " I should've listened to Joey and made a check list," he said softly to himself.

"Have you eaten this morning?"

"Doug I don't have time . . ."

"Don't even finish that sentence. Get yourself in that kitchen and get something to eat. Let me handle everything else. That is what the best man is suppose to do after all."

"Yes sir," Pacey said giving his brother a quick mock salute.

Doug just shook his head as his brother headed for the kitchen.

A half hour later, Doug was pulling his car into the owner's parking space at the Ice House. Pacey was sitting in the passenger seat playing with his tie.

"I better not have to end up tying that thing again," Doug told him, turning off the car and taking the key out of the ignition.

"Doug, do you think I'm making a mistake. I mean Joey and I . . ."

"You and Joey belong together Pacey. That should be obvious. Despite everything you two go through you always end up back together. Nothing can keep you apart. I honestly think asking Joey to marry you is the smartest thing that you have ever done."

"Thanks," Pacey replied as they opened the car door. Pacey saw Dawson approaching them. Jack was standing on the patio of the Ice House.

"Everything is going smoothly. Corey and your staff have everything set for the reception. The girls are in your office doing finishing touches. Reverend Olsen is with my Dad down on the beach and the guests should be arriving shortly," Dawson told him.

"Thanks man," Pacey said relieved to hear that everything here was under control. He had been worry about walking into a disaster area. He wanted this day to be perfect. For everything to be everything that Joey had every dreamed of when she dreamed of her wedding day.

"Well, we should probably head down to the beach ourselves so we can be ready to seat the guests when they come," Doug said as Pacey and Dawson shared a quick hug.

Pacey Doug and Dawson started walking down toward the beach. Jack followed a short distance behind them.


	29. God Bless The Broken Road

"And I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Reverend Olsen said, bringing the ceremony to an end.

Pacey leaned down and kissed his new wife. This was the moment he had dreamed about for a long time. The moment he thought would never come. He refrained from pinching himself to see if he was dreaming or not.

Finishing the kiss, the new couple turned and looked out over at all the guests gathered. She saw some tears glistening in Mrs. Witter's eyes but they were clearly tears of joy. Seeing how happy Pacey's Mom was, made her wish that her own mother was here. Glancing over to her side though, she saw that Bessie was beaming and she felt better. After all Bessie had been mother, sister, and friend to her in the years since their mother died even when Joey tried to push her away.

As she and Pacey started walking down the makeshift aisle, Joey felt a few raindrops fall on her arm. Glancing upward she saw that a few scattered rain clouds had drifted in. They didn't look like they were going to amount to much, for which she was glad. Instead she deciding to take the rain drops as a sign her Mom and Andie were watching from above.

The picture ceremony was a blur. The photographer kept telling them where to go. Joey lost count of the number of times she moved one way, just to move back the way she had come two seconds later. Still, she had hired the photographer to take the pictures and from the samples she had seen he knew what she was doing. She was relieved when all the pictures were over with though.

Before she knew it she was standing at the front door of the Ice House. The guests were already inside. Behind her were her friends and family. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as they waited for the DJ to introduce them.

"Relax Jo," Pacey whispered beside her.

She glanced over to see him fiddling with his bo tie. 'At least I'm not the only one nervous,' Joey thought a smile coming to her face.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you for the first time in public, Mr and Mrs Pacey Witter," the DJ was saying. As one she and Pacey stepped through the door and into the Ice House. They made their way to the head table even as the DJ kept introducing the bridal party.

Mrs. Pacey Witter.

Jo had to admit she liked the sound of that. Was elated, that after all these years she and Pacey had finally gotten it right and that even with the terrible events of the past couple of weeks they hadn't let it stop them this time. Neither had ran from the idea of them together. A couple, just like it was meant to be.

She saw Dawson as he approached the table with Jen and smiled at him. Yes, Dawson was her soul mate. That one person in life, who her path would ever be intertwined with. Who helped define who she was, had in fact shaped who she was. However, he wasn't the one she was destined to be with her whole life. That person was Pacey. Pacey was the one who made her whole. Who completed her.

* * *

With a glass of wine in one hand, Doug leaned up against the wall of the Ice House and watched the couples out on the dance floor. There was his brother and his new bride. Both of them were loss in one another's eyes as Rascal Flatt's, "God Bless The Broken Road" played. It was appropriate for the two of them. It hadn't been a smooth journey for either one of them to reach this point but by some miracle they had.

There was Jen, dancing close to Dawson, her head resting on his shoulder. Dawson's parents, Bessie and Bodie, his own parents. Even Gretchen had found a dance partner, convincing Jeffery Talons, one of the Ice House's bartenders, to leave the bar for a dance. Doug thought he saw a glimmer of romance there and wondered if anything would become of it. He sister deserved someone special in her life. Someone who would treat her decently, unlike the usual jerks she dated.

Across the room he saw Jack slip out one of the side doors onto the patio of the Ice House. Doug saw his chance to talk to him. He had finally came to a conclusion about what he had to do and the sooner he got it over with the better it would be for everyone involved.

Setting his glass on an empty table, Doug made his way across the Ice House and out the door Jack had gone through. The patio was empty except for one lone figure sitting on the railing staring out across the sand and into the horizon.

Slowly, Doug made his way over to him.

"Jack, we need to talk," Doug said leaning his arms on the railing next to Jack. He followed Jack's gaze unable to look at him.

"You're right we do," Jack said softly, acknowledging that he was willing to listen. Right now though, this was Doug's ball game. Jack had made his move with going to the hospital and Doug had pushed him away. He could tell Doug had come to a decision. Whether it was a decision that he would like or not, Jack couldn't tell.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and I've decided that right now I need some space. I need time to work through everything that's happened and I can't do that and worry about our relationship to."

"You blame me for this don't you," Jack said. Even he wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question. He looked over at Doug.

"I'm trying not to," Doug told him meeting Jack's gaze.

It wasn't exactly the answer he had wanted but it also wasn't the worse answer he could've gotten.

How could he blame Doug for being unsure about the answer to that question when he had doubts about it himself. After all he was the one who had insisted on them coming out in the open with their relationship. The one who had been so sure that everyone would be okay with it - maybe not be 100 happy about it but at least be tolerant of it.

Goes to show how much he knew about the people of this town. He should have listened to Doug. Doug had grown up here. Had been a police officer in Capeside since before Jack had moved here. He knew the people better. Knew better what to expect.

In that way, yes he was partly responsible for what happened. Still, Doug had been the one to shut him out. To not let him know what was going on. They should have been dealing with the threats together. That's what a couple would have done.

"Look Jack, I've known all my life that there are people like Jeff Taylor out there. People who are going to hate you just because your different from them. Its not something that I like, but it's a part of life. That's part of what being a police officer is about, fighting attitudes like that. Keeping those few people from destroying what is otherwise a good town. You're right in that, a lot of people in this town don't care about you and I seeing each other. Dawson's video showed me that. Unfortunately, those who did have a problem with it chose to be the loudest about it."

"Doug, if I had thought something like this was going to happen I never would have insisted . . ."

"I know Jack," Doug said cutting him off. "Believe I know. Do you think I thought Jeff Taylor would be the one I'd have to protect myself from. I've known him for years. Have been friends with him for years. That kind of betrayal just shatters your opinion on who you can trust anymore. It's a betrayal that isn't easy to get past."

"Then this is it. You're giving up on what we had."

"Jack don't make it sound as if this is something that is easy for me. It isn't but it's a decision that I've got to make because for now its what is best for me. A relationship is the last thing I want to deal with right now. I just don't have the energy to do it and deal with all the other issues that I need to get back."

"Then what exactly are you saying Doug."

"I guess what I'm saying is that if you really love me, then you'll give me the space I need right now. I won't ask you to wait, because I don't know how long this will take me to work through, and I want you to get on with your own life, but if this is really meant to be then something will work out. I do love you Jack but this is something that I have to deal with on my own."

"When you're ready you know where to find me," Jack told him.

"Hey Doug, sorry to interrupt but they need you inside. They're getting ready to do the Dollar Dance," Gretchen called out sticking her head through the door.

"I'm coming," Doug told her, pushing himself away from the railing. He started heading for the Ice house.

Jack glanced back out across the water. Doug's words about if it was meant to be something would work out, echoing in his mind. This wedding was a true testament to those words. Despite the love they clearly had for one another, Jack had doubted that Pacey and Joey would ever be able to get their timing right. It always seemed like when one of them were ready the other wasn't. It hadn't been an easy journey for them but they had finally made it. Finally got their timing in synch.

With a smile, Jack swung his legs back over the railing. Hoping down, he headed inside to the celebration. If Joey and Pacey had finally gotten things right then there was still hope for him and Doug. Jack knew he couldn't rush things though. He had to patient and let things take their own course.


End file.
